Fable Endings
by janepotter22
Summary: Harry Potter, 23 years old, left his life, love, and family to flee his guilt. Eleven years later, teaches DADA at Hogwarts and meets Lily. Can he mend his relationships, reearn his trust, and build a new family with Ginny and his daughter?
1. The Escape

**A/N:** Hello, I'm janepotter22. This is a new story I've come up with at the moment. I had to get this down, so now that this first chapter is out of my system, I may finally be able to get to "Prequel, Chapter Two", and "Miracles, Chapter Nine" will be up soon. Please Read&Review. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter series or the main plot. Also, I didn't direct orproduce the movies.

* * *

**Fable Endings**

**Chapter One: **

**The Escape**

Her breath was hot as she kissed me, and she made me sweat. Our breaths, as one, were ragged and uneven as we'd just finished making love for the last time until I would leave and never come back to her. She didn't know so, and she rested her head on my chest serenely. She murmured how much she loved me over and over again until she finally fell to sleep. I stroked her long, red hair, thinking, contemplating, wondering….

My trunk was already packed, in the room that I shared with her brother, in her home called the Burrow. The Burrow was a cozy house, with towering rooms stacked upon each other haphazardly and balanced by magic. It was my second home. I would never return to it.

Since I was all packed and ready to go, all I had to do was to leave late that night—two hours after midnight, and take flight on my favorite broom to London. From there, I'd continue my plan with a former professor of mine, telling him where I was to go, and that he was to tell no one of my whereabouts. His wife, my co-Auror, would be the person to perform the Fidelious Charm, binding the man and I to a secret. I would be the Hider, and he, the Secret Keeper. No one would be able to find me without his telling them so.

Then, as we lay there, me stroking her soft, red locks, I thought of how I would break her heart. I would be abandoning her. She would probably end up married to my worst enemy or something of the sort. Ron, her brother, my best mate, would kill me if he knew of where I was going to be. All of her brothers would be after me. My friends would disown me, and I'd be shunted from the Wizarding World.

But that was what I wanted, I told myself. To keep the Weasley family safe. I tried to convince myself, and I succeeded for a while, but years later, I would discover that I wasn't completely persuaded that was the reason for my leaving the Wizarding World.

In all truthfulness, I was leaving because I was ashamed. I felt that if I hadn't had such a close connection with the Weasley clan, Bill would've survived. The Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange and her nephew, Draco Malfoy, wouldn't have killed Bill, the eldest of her brothers, if I hadn't been his brother's best friend. Or they wouldn't have killed him had I not been dating his younger sister. They wouldn't have killed him if I didn't exist. Then, the scariest thought appeared in my mind. What if I was supposed to have died when Voldemort tried to kill me twenty-two years ago, when I was an infant? What if my mother hadn't protected me? What if I had died in the Final Battle with Lord Voldemort six years ago?

Then all the Weasleys, including Ginny, would be safe, I told myself.

At that moment, Ginny stirred in her slumber. She mumbled incoherently in frightened tones. She was having a night mare. A nightmare, no doubt about the day I arrived at the Burrow and I told her what had happened to Bill. She always dreamed of it, every time she slept, no matter what was happening while she was awake, she dreamed about the day Bill died, and his bloody body lying limp in my arms when I'd taken him to the Burrow. Suddenly, Ginny sobbed my name and I felt moisture on my bare chest.

"Harry!" She was crying.

I realized that she would now have nightmarish dreams about tonight. The night I left her forever would haunt her. I didn't want to leave her, but I had to. I wanted to hold her, but I couldn't. I wanted to be with her forever, but I couldn't. I wanted to love her like no other man could, and to please her in no other way any lover she'd have after me could, but I could not. I wanted to cry with her.

And I did.

Ginny opened her eyes, gasping loudly and drawing deep breaths to compose her sobbing. She was frightened, and so was I. I was frightened of leaving this beauty and surviving on my own. I was frightened of knowing she'd hate me after tonight, and still love me forever. I was frightened that I'd never get over this guilt. It was now or never. Forget my interference with Bill's premature death and be with Ginny and her family forever, or never get over it. Regret his death and my life for as long as I would live and leave Ginny forever.

I decided that I could not get over it. The fact remained that she would always resent that part of me, the part that caused Bill to be tracked and ultimately end his life at the age of only twenty-nine years. I didn't want to have her if she'd never forgive that part of me, if she'd wake up every morning next to me, wondering if being with me is wrong because I caused her brother's death. She would always look at me accusingly if I continued to be with her, and I don't think I could handle that for the rest of my life.

I sat up and cradled Ginny in my arms, shushing her and kissing her tears. I couldn't forgive myself for letting her cry, not when I was about to leave her, and her tear-stained face would haunt my dreams from now on. I couldn't forgive myself for doing to her what I was about to do. I cried really hard, soaking her hair, apologizing to her. She didn't know why I was chanting, "I'm sorry," over and over for. Soon, she became the one kissing my tears away and cradling me in her arms, shushing and comforting me.

I soon, ceased my crying. I cradled Ginny's face, and wiped a single tear that was at the corner of her left eye. We got dressed and walked back to the Burrow under the light and protection of the first-quarter moon.

"It's beautiful," Ginny whispered in my ear as she hugged me outside the side door that led into the kitchen. The moonlight illuminated Ginny so that she looked like a goddess. With flaming red hair curled over her shoulders, she wore a lacy dress that was silk beneath. She'd gotten that as a twenty-second birthday present from Hermione. Hermione was my best friend, Ron's new wife, and Ginny's other best friend. Another person I'd be leaving behind. Ginny's dress was a pinkish tint, and stopped at her knees that were currently stained from the grass when we were engaged in a certain activity that exposed nude bodies. She wore silver bangles on her thin, bony wrists, and long pearls around her freckled neck along with a pure gold oval locket I'd given to her. It was embossed in her initials, GMW.

I leaned down and kissed her one last time, then, we entered the empty and quite silent kitchen. It was lit with two candles on the table, illuminating slightly the aftermath of the party that had taken place earlier in the evening. Today was her twenty-second birthday, August the eleventh. "I love you," I murmured in her ear, then departed upstairs to me and Ron's room on the attic floor.

--------------:--------------

It was now one-fifty-five in the early hours of the morning. Just two and half hours after Ginny and I had returned to the Burrow from our little moonlight stroll. Our last moonlight stroll. I was gathering my packed bags and slipping my robes on over my pajama bottoms and long Auror tee shirt. It was the tee shirt Ron and I had gotten our first year in the three-year training in becoming Aurors, or dark Wizard catchers. It was my passion to become one, and I had succeeded. So far, I've only been an Auror for two years. I silently left Ron's room, floating my bags in midair along the wooden floors. I was nervous, but my Auror experience and Seeker skills kept me alert and vigilant as I made my way to the kitchen.

Once again, the Burrow's kitchen was completely empty and silent. I was quite alone, the house was asleep, and my path to London was cleared.

I quietly opened the side door and slipped out into cool summer night. I had hidden my broom earlier in some bushes quite nearby and checked to see if it was still there. Seconds later, I clutched at my Firebolt, perfectly polished and groomed, to the area where my bags were. I caste a Feather-Weight Charm on my luggage and succeeded in easily hooking my trunk to the underside of my broom. Mounting the Firebolt, I closed my eyes and said a prayer for Ginny and the Weasleys that they somehow cope with my absence in an easier way. As I took off, I didn't look back, but ahead of me. I concentrated on what was in front of me, and where I was going, my path to London, England.

I didn't look back at the Burrow. I would have been looking back at my past and I wouldn't have had the strength to at last be free from my regret and guilt.

* * *

**A/N:** To all my readers. You can become a reader & reviewer by taking one easy step. You see that button below? On the left hand side? Ya, well, it says "Go". To the left of it is a neat little box, and it says "Send Review" or something like it. Press the Button, and type your review for my story. No FLAMES, but constructive criticism is accepted. Ready? Set? REVIEW! 

janepotter22


	2. Lily

Chapter Two: Lily

Ten Years Later

Sydney, Australia

July 31

Abruptly I woke up, remembering my dream—my memory—of the last time I saw Ginny. I felt a heaviness on my chest and looked down. In a small ray of pale yellow sunlight peaking through the curtains, lay Michelle. Her blood red hair cascading over her shoulders and back, she reminded me too much of Ginny. I had told myself that everyday I was with her.

Looking around me at the small bedroom of my Australian flat, I suddenly felt oppressed. I was trapped in a place I didn't want to be. I knew that I loved Ginny more than anything in the world. I asked myself everyday what I was doing in Sydney, Australia, what I was doing with other women.

Why don't I just flee to Ginny?

Be a man, my heart told me.

I searched frantically around me and found a pillow to replace my chest with. I slid it beneath Michelle's face and I sat on the edge of the bed, thinking about my next escape. The time was seven o'clock A.M. I had to act quickly if I was to leave before Michelle woke.

Rushing to my dresser, I pulled out the multiple pairs of underwear, undershirts, boxers, socks. From my closet came all of my Wizard's Robes, and my shoes. After packing everything I had in my trunk (including my brooms), I wrote Michelle a short note. Explaining to her that I didn't love her and that the woman I _did_ love was in England. That's where I was headed. I grabbed my trunk, Hedwig's cage (she was hunting and would surely find me with ease), then Flooed to London and then I Flooed to Hogsmeade. I saw the school and made my way toward it after years and years.

--------------::--------------

One Year Later, After the Second Escape

Hogwarts School

September 1

Looking across the Great Hall, I felt a sense of familiarity, a sense of home, a sense of belonging. It felt great. I was excited to see the new first years that would soon enter the Great Hall, Already, I could see a group of redheads that I had known so long ago. God… the oldest had to be in her seventh year! So much I had missed! I felt so guilty. So very guilty, and I missed Ron, Hermione, and especially Ginny so much.

Pretty soon, McGonagall came marching in the Hall, followed by a nice large group of frightened and awed-looking first years. I was impressed by the number. They all lined up in front of the stool, backs facing the older students. The first name was called, Arnold, Flora. She was the first Gryffindor, and I clapped and cheered and whooped with the other Gryffindor students who cheered for Flora.

Many new students were sorted, and there were already seventeen new Gryffindors by the time the last first year was called up to be sorted. Lily Weasley. The little girl walked up to the stool and sat, McGonagall placing the aging wizard's hat on her head. Much like my sorting, the hat just fell over her line of vision completely. I wasn't at all shocked to hear the hat call out her house as Gryffindor, the girl being a Weasley and all. I was more surprised in her appearance. She of course, resembled her Weasley family members that all sat at her table, but there was something very familiar about her. The way her jaw was set, the thickness of her hair, its shade of red… She was no ordinary Weasley, I could tell. She looked… Well, I just didn't have the answer right then.

McGonagall stood in front of her seat at the table where I remembered Dumbledore sat at. Every eye was on her. Her arms outstretched and she smiled kindly. "Welcome young first years. Welcome to Hogwarts! This will be your new home for the next eight and a half months. I'd like to just go over a few ground rules. Students who are not prefects or the Head Boy or Girl, must be in bed before ten o'clock pm. You are not to share your common room passwords with anyone of another House. You must be inside the castle before seven o'clock pm. Certain magical items are banned and will be confiscated; consult Filch's list in his outside his office. No magic is to be done in the halls between classes. And, lastly, do not go into the forbidden forest, unless you are aided by an adult.

"Now, students, we have a new teacher this year," began the Headmistress.

"Uncle Harry!!!" some random Weasley cheered. It was Bill's son, I could tell. A twinge of guilt gnawed at me, and I had to grip the table to keep from running from the hall.

McGonagall gave an amused glare at William Jr. before pushing her glasses up her nose and continuing without interruption. "Like I was saying, students, we have a new teacher this year. I am proud to introduce him, because he is a dear friend of mine, and a former student. Meet your new Gryffindor Head of House; Defense Against the Dark Arts professor… Professor Potter!" There was a loud applause from the Gryffindor table, more specifically the Weasleys who all knew me when they were just little kids. But if it was not my imagination, I thought I had seen Lily, the last first year to be called up – the strangest Weasley – crying. It confused me. She was not clapping and she just stared down at her hands which were in her lap. Crying. A girl with bushy hair was comforting her, and she, too, was not clapping. I smiled despite that little factor and waved and took my seat quickly. Then McGonagall welcomed the new first years again, and then ordered that the food be served.

In a flash, food appeared magically onto platters. I really missed Hogwarts cooking and dug in the food immediately, stuffing my face. "Some things never change Potter," said the Headmistress, bemused by my ravenous hunger. I smiled at her with a full mouth then continued eating. After the delicious feast, McGonagall sent us all to bed. The teachers were the last to leave, but I left quickly, the first staff member, and retired to my room. I was really tired and nearly fell onto the bed. I was conscious enough only to put on some decent pajamas and to take off my glasses.

When I slept, I dreamt of Ginny's face when I abandoned her, the ways she was crying. Her face turned into Ron's and Hermione's, which were scolding and angry and hurt. The faces became Ginny's once more, quiet and reserved and caring and somehow like Molly Weasley's. Right before I woke up, Ginny's face became Lily's.


	3. A Different Kind of Attraction

**A/N:** This Chapter is dedicated to my friend Dawn. Are you glad I've updated? Now for chapter four... That's going to be a challenge...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Potterverse, but i do own this story!

* * *

Chapter 3: A Different Kind of Attraction

My heart was thumping, thinking back to my dream. Confused and groggy I went to get ready for my first day as a Hogwarts Professor. At breakfast, I received a schedule from McGonagall – though I already had one. I saw that I had some first years today, which excited me, and I realized then that I was looking forward to meeting Lily. My mind wandered to my dream (how confused it left me!) and I knew that I would not be able to get it out of my head for a while. It meant isomething/i. I knew that much. But what did it mean?

My dream troubled me so much that I couldn't finish my breakfast. I headed off to my first class of the morning with black coffee in my hand. It was a small class, really, with less than twenty seventh years, a few from each House and I knew that I would not have many problems. Seventh years were the most serious students of Hogwarts, so I knew they'd be more mature than a group like the fourth years.

The bell rang, signaling that classes were to begin. All my students were here, all fourteen of them. Friends sat with each other, usually from the same House, and I could tell because of their colored ties. I gulped some coffee, bitter and black, grimaced at the taste. I cleared my throat and started my day.

My hunches about the seventh years were right; they all listened to me, answered the questions correctly. My next class was Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff fifth years, who were more jumpy than the seventh years, but I didn't mind. My first two classes received a lot of homework because Those classes were the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. years, the most important years of Hogwarts. I knew that they were very bored, because my first two lessons were not at all practical; I lectured, asked questions, gave class work, and gave homework. Those two lessons were two hours each, so I had only one class left, and when I checked my schedule again, I got excited.

A half hour after lunch, I finally met Lily in my third and final class of the day, which was at one thirty after noon. She walked in right before the bell seeming very nervous, with her cousin Erin accompanying her. I recognized them both from the night before, as they stuck out in my memory the most. I was intrigued by them, Lily especially so. I wanted to know who Erin was more like – Ron or Hermione? – because it was obvious who her parents were. But Lily stumped me. Whose daughter was she? Why did it matter so much? I had even more Weasleys to figure out.

After Lily and Erin had taken their seats, I did a role call like the two classes before, and looked at each student for a few seconds to better my memory of them. Not that I was getting old – I had hundreds of names to remember! Erin answered confidently when I called her, but Lily's voice was so quiet (plus, she was in the back of the room), that I had to strain to hear her. Even if I didn't hear her… I knew she was there. I smiled encouragingly at her, hoping she wouldn't be so shy. The look on her face was so peculiar. A lot of different emotions shown at once. Extreme curiosity, anger, hurt, happiness… confusion.

After roll call, I leaned casually on my desk, facing the tiny first years. Was I really that small? Was Ron? The last time I had seen Ron was eleven years ago. Almost ten. He was so big… so menacing. I drifted, gazed unfocusedly at Lily. At Erin. Only when I saw the movement of Lily's red hair as she embarrassedly turned her face from me to whisper something to her cousin, had I realized that ten minutes had gone by. Ten minutes of my silent brooding, thinking, remembering. I snapped back to attention, then, opened my mouth as if to speak. What was I to say?

"Wands out," I ordered with a smile, pulling out my own. There was an almost tangible excitement as the students opened their bags, pulled out their wands, holding them as if to cast spells. They were excited, as well as I. "Pull out some parchment, some ink, a quill." They opened their bags once more and pulled out some parchment, ink bottles, and quills. "Notes," I said, going to one side of the room. I tapped the chalk board with my wand, and white chalk writing appeared on the green slate surface.

iDefense Against the Dark Arts for beginnersi, it read. Then I took a piece of chalk for myself, wrote down a few spells. Beginner spells. Spells that I learned in my first year for Defense classes. This lesson, I gave a lot less notes, mostly a list of beginner spells, and I had the students practice them. This was their first official day with using magic, as they weren't allowed over the summer, and I wanted them to enjoy it. And they did.

Their faces lit up with excitement and wonder as they unleashed the power that rested from within themselves. It amazed me. Erin was a lot like her mum, skilled and extremely smart in magic, bushy hair and the same shaped face. She was more like Ron in her appearance, with a long nose, very tall for her age, red hair and freckles, and even a bit carefree. I missed Hermione and Ron more and more.

Lily on the other hand, had very few freckles, and soft skin. Her hair was auburn-ginger and she had the most exquisite green eyes. They were bright and clear and vaguely familiar. Frustratingly familiar. Where had I seen those eyes before? She was just a bit shorter than Erin and they got along so well. They could have passed for sisters if they did not look so different in all of their similarities. Lily was very quiet and blushed a lot. When I complimented her on her red sparks, her feeble-yet-strong-for-a-first-year disarming charm, she became awkward, turning almost as red as her hair, but not quite. I had an attraction to Lily – nothing at all like the emotions that I would feel toward Ginny – but something different. But it was similar, because it was love.

Only after class did I really feel something for Lily. She was so familiar, but I was sure I had not met her before. She walked up to my desk after the bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day. It did, I noticed, take a lot of coaxing from Erin. She left Lily hear saying, "I'll meet you in the Common Room before lunch." Erin gave me a strange look, one of longing and confusion and sadness… it reminded me of Lily's expression, so mixed up, during roll call.

Lily tried to secretly examine me with her head bent, lifting every so often to peak at me. She constantly shifted her weight from one foot to the other, and I knew she was nervous. "Can I help you, Lily?" I said to her kindly. I smiled at her, blinking.

"Er…" she started with a nod. She walked closer to the desk, seeming to get more comfortable.

"I'm nervous, too," I told her. The words just spilled out of my mouth unthinkingly. Instinct. The trickle of words continued, no consent from my brain. "I was even nervous in my first year. But I'm more nervous now." I was going to talk her to death. I was a teacher, she a student. What was there to even talk about between us? Certainly we had nothing in common. She just shrugged and perched on the edge of my desk, half sitting half standing.

"I don't know…" she began slowly, thoughtfully, "I don't exactly know what to say to you… Professor. I've heard all about you, though!" I laughed when she said that.

"I know, I know," I said. "Me, Harry Potter. Everyone's heard of me…" My voice drifted, as did my enthusiasm. Did she want an autograph? I asked her.

"No…" she said quite frankly. I was almost insulted, but what she said next made my heart swell. "No. I'd love to get to know you."

My heart just reached out to Lily, then, and I couldn't help what my heart felt. I replied to her confession, reciprocating her desire.

"I'd love to get to know you, too."

* * *

**A/N:** Alright alright! Review! 


	4. Daughter

**A/U: **Um, I was reading over my reviews and someone asked what age Harry was by this time, when he's teaching at Hogwarts, and he is 34. A simple matter of Reading the first chapter to see Ginny's age and then looking at chapter two to see how many years later it is... um, I suppose I'll stop ranting. But I want to apologize again, for leaving a huge gap between updates. I've had a horrible summer so far and I haven't even started on school yet! So, please forgive me for my laziness and please enjoy this fourth chapter!

Chapter Four: Daughter

I did not sleep well for the next few days. I continued to dream about angry Weasleys, with faces as red as their hair. And Ginny was always crying. It greatly disturbed me, and I'd wake up, hating myself. And it was worse to see all the Weasley children… At least two every day were in my classes! Questions had been buzzing in my head all week. Who was Lily? Why in the world would she want to get to know me? I'd walked out on the entire Weasley family, so why was I so special to her?

Finally the answers came to me one day, my second class with Lily on Thursday. I had been mulling over my questions all night and all day, and I wasn't getting any sleep at all. So I asked myself one more question, what about her father? Well, that's when it came to me. The answer to end all my confusion, yet it roused more feelings, more questions…

_I_ was Lily's father.

Right away, I decided, I was going to contact Ginny. At the thought, my heart jumped. I tried to remember _that night_, and suddenly the idea of contacting Ginny wasn't so appealing anymore. But that night was the whole reason Lily was even alive, and that Ginny probably hated me… But I needed to know.

I needed to know if she still loved me because I certainly still loved her.

My eyes were all for Lily that day, and I wasn't really concentrating on our lesson. So, I assigned some pretty dull class work to the students, which they were all reluctant to do, and groaned when they had to put their wands away. I paced nervously about the room up and down the rows, pretending to casually patrol and monitor the students to make sure they were working, while really, I was thinking about what I was going to do. I had to see Ginny. I just had to see her. So what should I do? I sat at my desk, tense, and tried to think of something to write. My eyes rested and stayed on Lily, and I think she was very aware of that fact, because she was tense, too.

My mind was clouded with thoughts, which made it hard to concentrate on any one thing, and when the bell rang to dismiss the students, I hardly noticed. Lily lingered nervously, but not long, and when I did not look at her, she left, almost running out, to catch up with Erin. Tears were welling in my eyes and I was so grateful that this was my last class of the day.

After an hour or so, thinking hard about what I was going to do, I went to my quarters and started packing furiously. I had decided that I was going to go to the Burrow and start my search there for Ginny. But what would her parents say? How could I face them? I groaned out loud at the thought of their expressions. What a fool I was. A coward. But now was my moment to redeem myself, was it not?

There was a distant knock on the classroom door, and I went to let whoever in. Lily was standing there, looking very unsure.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"We didn't get to talk today…" she started. She looked close to tears; her green eyes avoided mine no matter what and they were shining, almost glowing with sadness. This touched me. And again words just spilled from my lips.

"I'm going to go see… your mother. I'll be back tomorrow…" She looked at me and fat tears rolled down her face. "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, Lily. Go on to dinner or you'll be too late." She tore her gaze from mine, and looked at the floor.

"I want to go with you," she said rather boldly.

"Lily…"

"I want to see my mother!" she insisted, now looking at me. "Please. This is something for all three of us to be together for!"

I rested my hands on her shoulders. "Lily, I can't take you. Ginny… she'll be very angry with me. This is something only the two of us can work out, Lily." We both knew the truth, that I was her father, and that we couldn't say it out loud just yet, for it would change everything. "Lily, go to dinner. I'll be back before breakfast. I promise you."

She looked really put out and continued crying, but she obeyed and backed out of the room. "I'll see you tomorrow, then," she said.

"Breakfast," I said reassuringly. She wiped her eyes and rushed off. A great sigh came from me and then I closed the classroom door, locking it. I made my way to my office, where a fireplace, connected to the Floo network, was at. I took my things and threw some Floo powder in the fireplace, where green flames roared to life.

Now, where to go, I asked myself. I didn't know the name of Ginny's place, so I said the first place that came to my mind. "The Burrow!" I said, and in a whirl of color I was gone from Hogwarts. I stumbled into the family room of the Burrow, which was occupied by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

There was a scream and I saw Mrs. Weasley faint. I stood up and stared straight into the livid face of Ginny's father.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," I said casually, giving my best smile. Before he could answer, Ginny's voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Mum? Dad, is everything alright…?" By now she had walked into the room, followed by Ron and a very pregnant Hermione.

**A/N: **I know this chapter is rushed, or at least I think it is, but I promise next chapter will be good I hope. I made most of this up as I wrote, but I suppose I have plans. Please review! Thank you! Also, this is dedicated to Dawn, whom I urge to review with her username… please!

**Disclaimer:** This is my story, and the Lily in the this story is _not_ Lily from the DH epilogue, and this story is canon only up to HBP, and relates in no way to DH. So… I just want you all to understand that though I'm sure you do. –Janepotter22


	5. Hope Versus Fear

Chapter Five: Hope Versus Fear

A roar of outrage came from within Ron, but Hermione rested a hand on his shoulder to keep him from charging. Ginny's eyes bulged and she looked too stunned for words, really. She never looked more beautiful, though, with her red hair cascading over her shoulders, with her chocolate eyes huge and disbelieving and watering with tears. I smiled at her, but she just clenched her fists tightly and ran up the stairs to her room. It was not my place to feel hurt by this, and, actually, I was afraid.

I wouldn't have blamed her if she never loved me again; I'd left her for eleven years, and she was left to raise our daughter alone. Still, I was afraid my chance to redeem myself had been ruined. I made to follow her upstairs, only Ron stopped me.

"Don't," he said menacingly. His face was so red, I was sure he would blow up with rage and anger.

"I'll go help her," said Hermione, who was crying. She rushed to the stairs and climbed as fast as her pregnancy would allow.

I looked up at Ron after Hermione was out of sight, but his fist met my jaw and the deafening sound of his knuckles cracking under the pressure of colliding with my jaw was like a crack of thunder compared to the previous silence. He cursed loudly from the pain as I stumbled back from the impact. When I looked up, I saw Mr. Weasley holding Ron back, and Ron growling furiously. My mouth was bleeding and Ron's knuckles were very red.

"You _asshole_!" Ron would not give up trying to get past his father's arms to get another good punch at me. I was a bit alarmed and I licked at the blood on my lip, which felt swollen. "What the _hell_ do you think you're trying to prove by randomly showing up here after eleven years of nothing to say!? That you're still my friend? That you love my sister?!?!" He growled again, and spit was flying from his mouth. "You don't know half of the pain you caused her, Harry! _Let go_!"

Mr. Weasley let go of Ron rather reluctantly, but he didn't try to hurt me again, luckily. I groaned and pushed myself up into a sitting position. Ron walked around the room for a while with his face red hot from anger. Then he went up to Ginny's room after silently fuming. I was left alone with Mr. Weasley, and his fainted wife.

It seemed that Mr. Weasley was just as speechless as Ginny was, so he contented himself with sitting in a seat, heaving a great, long sigh. In the silence, I could hear muffled voices and shifting feet from the upper levels. Finally, Mr. Weasley spoke to me. "I need to wake up Molly… Would you get me a damp rag, from the kitchen, Harry?"

I couldn't _not_ get it, and there was nothing else to do anyway, so I went to the kitchen and wet a rag with cool water and then handed it to Mr. Weasley before taking my seat. It didn't take Mrs. Weasley long to wake up. When she did, she looked at me with mixed expressions on her face. There was happiness, there was sadness, there was anger, and worry, and then she finally enveloped me in a hug. Of course, she was crying.

"Oh, Harry! We've missed you so much! But what made you come back?" she asked when she pulled back to look at me. I didn't know where to start, but I just spoke.

"I… I met someone… Lily, actually." I didn't look at Mrs. Weasley in the face because I was so nervous, so I looked elsewhere in the room, but I looked at her when I said this.

Molly's eyes widened and then she broke into a sad smile. "Oh Harry!" She hugged me again, her body wracked with sobs. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry! She was in pieces when you left, and when she found out she was pregnant—"

"—she didn't think to contact me because she thought I wouldn't care, is that it? Because I had left?"

Her eyes were shining and she looked at me, holding my face in each of her hands. She put a hand to her face, like she was going to wipe her tears away, and then without warning, her hand met my cheek in a loud slap. I cursed and held my hand to my smarting cheek, with my other cheek still in Mrs. Weasley's hand.

"Harry," she hissed at me, "I doubt Ginny wants to talk to you right now. She was _angry_ with you, because she gave you her heart and you broke it! When you left, she was a mess, crying all the time, having fits of rage in which she lost control of her magic. She stopped eating for a while, lost a good sum of weight, and we were all afraid she would try to starve herself. She wouldn't talk to anyone. When she found out she was pregnant…" It looked as if Mrs. Weasley was remembering some disturbing event that left her scarred for good. That look on her face burned into my memory and it scared me.

"What happened?" I asked her with a broken voice. Mrs. Weasley didn't answer, but turned from me and sunk onto the couch next to her husband.

"She started eating again, though she was never the same again, Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "Not at all the same. Whenever someone spoke to her, she only shrugged. She still ate and spoke very little. I don't think she smiled again until Lily was five." Mr. Weasley sighed and looked at the floor. "She went into a state where she didn't care anymore… she… she…"

"Ginny was numb and indifferent to everything. And a big part of her was missing," came Ron's voice, and then he appeared at the foot of the stairs, followed by Hermione. I was not used to seeing them, especially seeing Hermione pregnant. Guilt swept over me. I missed my friends.

Hermione walked past her husband and toward me. I flinched and took a step back from her. "Oh, _Harry_!" she exclaimed, and I was very happy to hear her say my name with not an ounce of contempt. She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. Her body was shaking from the force of her sobs, just as Mrs. Weasley's was, so I hugged her even tighter. It was a rather silent and very wet hug; she was too busy crying to say anything to me, and she soaked my shoulder. Glancing over at Ron, I saw that he was sending death glares my way. I didn't want him to be angry with me. I wanted him to forgive me as readily as Hermione had.

I pulled from Hermione's vice grip and she hid her face in her hands, walking back over to Ron who hugged her around the shoulders. He was so tall, and much more muscled than when were at Hogwarts, or even when I last saw him. I grimaced as more guilt started pressing in on me from all sides, then took a very deep breath to calm my anxiety.

"I missed you both so much," I said, looking at Ron as I confessed. "I missed Ginny just as much, if not, more. Had anyone contacted me that she was pregnant—"

"Save it!" said Ron angrily. I looked at him, pleading with my eyes. At once I knew that persuading him to forgive and be my friend again was going to a lot of time. Perhaps, it would never happen if Ginny still hated me. Maybe I could get Hermione to do it, if Ginny wouldn't love me again.

Or maybe it has to be Ginny. My heart sank at this thought.

"Harry," started Hermione. She hesitated before continuing, and rubbed her swollen belly, lost in thought. "Harry I think you should talk to her."

Both Ron and I snorted when she said this. "Yeah, right," Ron scoffed. "That'll go really well."

But Hermione pinched his neck and he yelped. "I'm serious Ronald!" she said, and then pinched him again. His eyes watered from the pain and his face turned beet red. She turned to me and continued. "Harry, you've got to! I think she wants you to!"

"But Hermione, I doubt it'll be worth the trouble. I mean…" I didn't want to continue and say what I feared the most right now. Deep in my heart, I was struggling with two opposites. One was my fear that Ginny would reject me and never love me again. Its opposite was a smidgeon of proof for truth, like a very small light in the midst of darkness. Hope. But that truth and that light and that hope was that Ginny did love me no matter what and she would forgive me, whether she did before tomorrow or maybe in a month or even in a year.

But that hope was so small yet so powerful. I didn't know which to listen to, the fear or the hope? "Hermione," I said in an exasperated tone, "I really want her to love me and forget that I'd left, I really do. And I don't want her to hate me, it's just that I doubt she'll forgive me at all…" I said this very quietly. Ron glared at the floor, and Hermione started crying again then enveloped me in another hug.

"Harry, I've gotten to know Ginny very well over the time that I've been her sister in law, and she still loves you. She hates that you had to leave, but she never hated you…" Hermione pulled back and then took my hand leading me out to the garden, where we could keep our conversation private. "We talk a lot, and she tells me _every day_ how much she loves you and misses you. Honestly she's just in shock. She never really expected you to just show up; she accepted that you were gone years ago, but she never let go of her longing for you, or how much she cares."

"I feel so guilty Hermione. When I saw you and Ron today, I couldn't help but hate myself for leaving you two. And with how much Ron seems to hate my guts, I can't help but not believe that he'll never forgive me… I can't forgive myself, Hermione, so why should Ginny forgive me at all?" Hermione sighed and squeezed my hand.

"Just talk to her, Harry."

We stared at each other for so long and in the end, Hermione won. "Fine," I sighed. "I'll go talk to her."


	6. Catastrophic

**Disclaimer:** Most of these characters aren't mine. Only Lily and Erin Weasley are, and any cousins they have. And this story is mainly canon for books 1-5. So I don't own those plots. I think that about sums everything up!

**A/N:** Yay! Okay, I want to say sorry for not having a disclaimer last chapter, so I hope this makes up for it. Second, I also apologize for any grammatical errors, if you find any. Third, thank you so much for reviewing, they are all very helpful to me! And now, chapter six!

Chapter Six: Catastrophic

Hermione and I reentered the living room which was dead silent. Hermione took her seat next to Mrs. Weasley, looking quite satisfied with herself, and motioned for Ron to sit next to her. He really had no choice except to obey her, so he sat down. I stood in the middle of the room for a long minute and felt very nervous about talking to Ginny while avoiding everyone's eyes. Finally, desperate to find solace from the unnerving tension in the room, I climbed the stairs to Ginny's room.

The door to her room was open slightly and I peered in. Her room was very much the same as it was eleven or so years ago, which was a bit strange. Had she lived here since I'd left and Lily was born? I tried not to think about that, as it made me ache inside, but I did forget it once I saw her. Ginny's hair to be on fire as it glowed in the red-orange light of the setting sun. My heart beat quickened when I saw her face, etched with lines of deep concentration. Her eyes were so richly brown and their beauty was magnified from the unshed tears that shined and the red-orange of the dying sun making them look fiery and glowing. I was so stunned at the sight of her, that I forgot why I was standing there for a moment.

I knocked and spoke her name at the same time. "Ginny?" Her head turned and she faced me. The fiery glow left her eyes though they still shined from a layer of tears yet to be cried. One side of her face was still colored from the sun, the other side dark from shadow. Her hand was grasping something silver around her neck and when she saw me, she let the silver fall from her fingers to her chest.

It was the locket I had given her.

If the locket and what Hermione told me weren't proof enough for me that she still loved me, then what happened next certainly was, extinguishing doubt.

Ginny stood up from her bed and walked to the door, thrusting it open. She gazed me with a peculiar expression on her lovely face, as if she was deciding I was real or merely a dream she subconsciously conjured to life. Her pale hand slowly reached up to my face, and when her soft skin touched mine, I shivered and closed my eyes and leaned my face into her hand. Her other hand came to my other cheek and before I could open my eyes, Ginny had already kissed me, kissed me like it would save her life. Her body was pressing closer to mine, and her kiss was steadily becoming deeper and hotter as seconds passed. I gathered her whole, small, changed frame into my arms and kissed her deeper too. One of my hands fell to her lower back and rested there and the other was slipping through her silky hair. Her own hands slid down my jaw and neck to lie on my chest, where she grabbed at the fabric of my robes.

After a while, she let go and pushed away from me with considerable force. When I looked at her, she looked like she was going to cry, but then she gagged and slapped a hand over her mouth. Pushing past me and stumbling to the bathroom, I realized that she was going to be sick. Sure enough I heard the tell tale sounds of her vomiting into the toilet bowl, and I rushed to assist her. Ginny's hair was splayed over her shoulders and hung on either side of her face, like a red curtain to hide her. She was so shocked she had puked.

She only heaved once, which was comforting, and she flushed the toilet. "I'll go get a rag…," I said and stood to leave. She grabbed my leg and looked at me, absolutely terrified.

"Don't leave," she said weakly. "Don't leave me."

"I'll be right back," I assured and tried my best to smile. "I promise." She made a face and I left for the kitchen. It was still very silent downstairs, and they all turned to look at me, wondering if I had failed at trying to talk to her. Ron looked rather smug and Hermione and Mrs. Weasley both looked very nervous. Mr. Weasley was staring at the floor. I made a grunting sound, which I didn't understand why, and went into the kitchen. I let out a deep breath I seemed to have been holding and touched my lips. Was that real? After a minute of trying to keep my composure, I found a second rag and wet it, this time with warm water, and went back into the living room.

"I guess we should finish dinner," said Mrs. Weasley and her husband murmured his agreement, and they both filed into the kitchen. I disappeared up the stairs again to find Ginny still on the bathroom floor.

Her face lit up when she saw me with her chocolate eyes. I stooped to her level and gazed back into her eyes as she gazed into mine while dabbing at her mouth with the rag. Our faces were so close, that I could feel her strangled breath on my neck and it was bliss. Her hand reached up to touch my face again, to explore it.

"You're actually… real," she said, sounding flustered and awed.

A small smile pulled at my lips. "Yeah. Yeah, I am real." I wanted to kiss her again, but instead touched her face as she was touching mine. I dropped the rag and held her face in my hands. Ginny's eyes fluttered shut and I leaned in to kiss her cheeks and her nose and then her lips again. Then, when I kissed her lips this time, it was a more innocent kiss this time, more temperate, more restrained and more controlled of a kiss. Her breath caught in a sharp hiss and then she brushed her fingers along my neck and face. _God_, her fingers, they were like ice and fire all at once, if that made any sense at all. I kissed along her neck, next and then pulled away to look at her.

Ginny had a dazed and dreamy look about her, which slowly turned flat as her fingers gave their last caresses to my face. "Ginny," I said gruffly. "I—"

"Shush, don't say a word, Harry." She put an icy finger to my lips and I shut up at once. "I… damn it, I don't care, okay? I just want you to hold me, Harry, please, just hold me!" Her eyes were so wide and I wanted nothing more than to hold her. I grabbed her wrists tight and stood her up as I stood up.

"I'll never let you go, Ginny. Never again, I promise. I promise you, Ginny." I led her back to her room by one of her wrists, letting the other one free to run a hand through my hair as I walked.

We sat on her bed for a very long time, just holding hands. There were so many things I wanted to say, but being with her like this seemed to have taken me back in time, to when we were fresh out of Hogwarts, young fools in love. There was no real reason to talk. I broke the silence when it became too much.

"Ginny… I'm so sorry. I know you don't care anymore, but I'm so sorry. I was being a coward, and that's really no excuse. And I regret that I never knew about Lily. I wish I'd have known, I wish I'd never left, I wish I was brave! But I'm just a coward and I don't deserve you at all… Please forgive me Ginny, I love you so much!" She squeezed my hand so tight and looked at me.

"Sometimes, I thought about searching for you and just taking Lily with me, or leaving her with mum. And sometimes I regretted ever loving you. I had always hoped we'd marry young and then live a full life together, with not one moment apart. When you left, I wanted to die, but then I found out I was pregnant, which changed everything. Over time, I just accepted what was: I accepted that you were gone and that I at least had Lily and that life can really be unfair and I accepted that my hips were too wide and I couldn't love anyone but you and that I'd be single until I died and that you were everything and the only thing that mattered, even if you weren't with me. I accepted it all; the facts… the absence… the loneliness and the cold, hard truth that you weren't here. And now that you _are_ here… I accept that and I've never been happier! Harry—!" She touched my face and kissed me again. "Harry, this is so real. This is so wonderful. This is so—"

I didn't find out what else it was. I kissed her again. With our hands clasped tighter than ever, they didn't budge, not even when we had to jump apart from each other as someone burst into the middle of our private moment.

Ron walked in looking so sure of him self and so smug but we hadn't pulled apart in enough time; Ron had seen us kissing. Then Hermione's voice sounded behind Ron.

"…don't know why you have to be so _damn rude, Ronald_!" she was saying as she appeared beside her husband. "Why can't you just let them be together and work things out?" Her face, I saw, was red with anger, but all the same she peered curiously over his shoulder to find out if we had in fact worked things out. I smiled at her and lifted my hand that was clasped with Ginny's, and she smiled back at me. Ginny, however, stood up and advanced on Ron, dragging me with her.

She was considerably smaller than Ron, and he did not back down from her as he normally would have. He glared at me, and did not even glance at his sister who looked very angry with him.

"Ronald Weasley!" Ginny hissed at him. "Did you do this to him?" She pointed to my slightly swollen lip with her free hand. I had forgotten about it. Ron shrugged still glaring at me.

"He deserved it, Ginny, I was merely looking out for you. He can't hurt you anymore, because I won't let him."

"You will not go near him! Not until you get over this mess."

"Just get over it, just like that? Ginny, you obviously don't understand—"

"Understand, what exactly, Ron?"

"You don't realize what he's done to you! He'll just leave again and you'll fall apart, worse than before, and I'll be the one who has to pick up the pieces."

"Shut it, Ronald," spoke up Hermione. "Let's just go to your room so you can calm down by the time dinner is ready." She grabbed his hand and turned to leave, but Ron didn't budge. "Ron," she hissed. "_Let's go_!_ Now_!"

"No," he said defiantly. "I'm not going anywhere, not until he leaves."

"Just leave them alone so Ginny can fix Harry's lip. Then we'll all go eat the dinner your mother has cooked for us! It's such a simple thing to do, just walk away. Ron, let's go!" She yanked on his hand, but Ron yanked his hand out of her grasp. Without warning, Ron punched me again, this time on my eyes, and pain exploded behind it.

The next thing I knew, Ron had pounced on me and we fell to the floor, with Ron punching the bloody hell out of me, growling and shouting and cursing at me. I was so fed up, that I decided to just punch him back, and I hit him square in the jaw. This upset his balance and I was able to sit up, and then pin him to the floor. Hermione was screaming at her husband to stop, and Ginny was also screaming at Ron to stop. I punched him again, then he punched me back and then we were rolling in the hallway, punching at each other's chests. I felt something hard against my side and on my shoulder and on my leg, and then I realized it was Hermione, aiming kicks at the both of us.

"You—_stupid_—boys—stop—fighting—damn it!" Hermione was saying in beat with her kicks at us. "Stop—stop—stop—STOP!!!" We didn't stop and finally, she yelled shrilly and said "I give up!"

"_Protego_!!!" shouted someone, and an invisible barrier wrenched Ron and I apart; we both were flung in the air and we fell hard onto the wooden floor.

"_WHAT IN THE BLAZES IS GOING ON UP HERE_?!" It was Mrs. Weasley's angry, shrill voice, and she had her wand held far from her.

Hermione nudged Ron hard with her foot. "Get up!" she told him, bending over him as best she could.

Meanwhile, Ginny grabbed my robes and pulled to my feet with surprising strength and pointed to the bathroom. "Go," she said, and she needed to say no more. I trudged to the bathroom, rubbing my eye which I could feel was swollen. I glimpsed Mrs. Weasley hitting her son over his head and then he and Hermione approaching us, but they were only going to his room. Ginny closed the door behind us then sat me on the toilet. She sifted through the medicine cabinet and found a simple healing potion that was pale green with blue smoke. "Drink a gulp or two," she said to me and I did. I felt a slight pressure on my eye and my lip and my sides and my chest, and my vision cleared instantly. When I looked in the mirror, my lip was normal and my eye was as it was before Ron and I decided to fight. It didn't hurt to breathe and I didn't ache with every small movement.

"Thanks, Ginny," I said and leaned in to kiss her. She stepped away from me and opened the door.

"I think you should leave," she said gravely, then left the bathroom, looking very sad.

I sat there for awhile, feeling like dung, and then Hermione showed up. She did not look happy. "I'm disappointed in you, Harry, you and Ron!" She pressed a hand to her pregnancy. "I could've gone into early labor!"

"I know, Hermione. I'm sorry. And I'm glad you're fine, but Ginny hates me now. And I don't think I should stay for dinner." She didn't say anything, just nodded. "How's Ron?"

"Oh, I came in here for the potion actually," she said in a faraway voice. He's still pretty angry, but he's Ron… Harry, you should apologize to Ginny before you leave, alright? She might not say anything to you, but just go and apologize and then leave. And trust me. She doesn't hate you." Hermione took the potion and turned to leave. I grabbed her other hand and opened my mouth to say something. When I didn't say anything, she just sighed and left.

After a minute or so, I went to Ginny's room, where she was sitting on the bed. The sky was a dark grey edged with orange. I could still make it for dinner at Hogwarts if I hurried. I sat next to Ginny and put my arm around her shoulders, and was glad when she didn't reject the gesture. I started talking without expecting an answer from her.

"I'm really sorry Ginny. I don't know what else to say other than that. I'm going to leave and eat dinner at Hogwarts instead… Just owl me if you want to see me again. I'll understand if you don't want to." I turned her face toward mine, lifting her chin and we locked eyes for a moment. Then I leaned down and kissed her quite deeply and it lasted for a while. "I love you. Don't forget that."

And I left without another word.


	7. The Visitor

**A/N:** Hello. Sorry that it took me a while to update this chapter. I had writer's block for a little while. Well, anywho, as a warning, this chapter is like the turning point as maturity of themes go. No graphic descriptions, however, will be presented. You'll see. I promise, I'm keeping this story rated T. Nothing dirty or any of those good things. Right, well, this chapter is dedicated to Utada Hikaru and my chica Shakira (lol), because their music have inspired me for this chapter, also, I dedicate this to my friends Dawn and Valarie (Kiona). Thank you!

Chapter Seven: The Visitor

On my way to dinner, I met up with Lily just as she was heading to the Great Hall with Erin. She looked at me worriedly and slowed to a stop. Erin mumbled something to her about meeting her at the table and left quickly, giving me a smile.

"How did things go with my mum?" she asked me in an undertone which was unnecessary since no one was around; we were both late to dinner. I gave a sigh and thought about what to tell her.

"Well, your Uncle Ron isn't too happy about me showing up after… after so long. Gin—your mother, I mean, is not happy with me right now, but we did _make up_. Things were fine until Ron and I got into a fight and she told me to leave, so I'm worried a bit about that."

Lily looked at me with worry. Her forehead was creased with lines and her eyebrows were knitted together. It took her an effort to get her thoughts out of her mouth. "Look, professor… er, _dad_"— she smiled a bit when she said this, and so did I— "I really want you two to get back together, and I know my mum does as well. It would make things perfect. Don't you think so?"

"Yes, Lily, I do. I just want things to be different."

She nodded and started walking again, while I walked beside her, toward the Great Hall. We were very late for dinner though I'm sure no one really noticed our absence. We had a silent agreement that right now was not the place to discuss our broken family, or what could have been, so we settled for school.

"How are you liking it here, Lily?"

"I love it here! It's so… _magical_!" We both laughed at that. "I mean, it's everything and so much more than I could have dreamed of, Professor! Like, a real dream that's come true. I feel at home here."

"That's exactly how I felt. I never knew that I was a wizard before all of this, and when I arrived, it suddenly became real to me. Hogwarts is more of a home to me than the Dursley house was and ever will be. Everything good and bad has happened here, Lily. To me, I mean. I met my best friends on the train coming here… And your mother and I grew here…"

Lily looked down at her feet, debating something in her mind. She smiled to herself and then lifted her head back up. "What was my mum like when she was here?"

The question didn't really catch me off guard; I was expecting it with one of our talks. I nodded as I thought it over. "She was… afraid at first; got into a spot of trouble in her first year. But as the years went on her personality developed. She always used to be nervous around me, in her first few years, but I guess she got over me eventually, and started dating other people. Your uncle wasn't too happy about that, I remember." I chuckled at the memory of Ron, and how over protective he was about Ginny. "All her brothers were so over protective and uptight about her, but she could definitely take care of herself. Ginny was certainly a character, I'll tell you that. Having six brothers toughened her up, and she was bold and fiery and brave, yet so tender and loving…"

I could tell that my voice was filled with desire, because I felt that in my heart as I thought about Ginny. But it was pained, because pain was also in my heart. Pain from deserting Ginny and hurting her. I felt her pain. I regretted her pain.

Lily saw the sadness and longing and regret written on my face and in my voice and she blubbered on about how much homework she had to do that night. She cleared her throat, looking down again. "I have to get to dinner, Professor, and eat quickly if I want to get an early start…" I nodded and we walked the rest of the way in silence.

When we reached the Great Hall, my stomach churned and I felt that if I ate, I'd just throw it all up. So I stopped right at the doors and Lily looked at me confused. "I don't have an appetite," I explained.

"Neither do I. I'm too worried about my mum," she told me.

"Go on, you need to eat more than I do. I just have to think and sift through things." Lily gave a look of stubborn determination, but I nudged her on, insistent and more uncomfortable. She gets stubbornness from me. "Go on, Lily. We'll have more time to talk another day." She went on a little. Resistant, and I waited until she had reached the seat beside Erin, which didn't take long because she rushed, and then I left to go to my living quarters.

When I got to my provided bedroom, I slumped onto the bed, closing my eyes and letting my mind drift. I thought about mostly Ginny. I worried about Ron. I worried about not seeing Ginny again for a while. I considered going back to the Burrow and talking things over with Ginny. The idea was so inviting that I almost got up from my bed to go to the fireplace in the office. My stomach growled when I sat up to do it, which made me want to do it even more. If I knew that Ginny wasn't angry with me, if I could see that she wasn't, I would be able to stomach some nourishment. Mrs. Weasley's cooking was a much better idea than Hogwarts food.

Something stopped me, however. Doubt. I was actually in my office, but since doubt had stopped me from even getting near the Floo powder, I sat at my desk instead. I settled for grading homework, but my mind wasn't in the right frame to concentrate on what the students had to say about what defensive charms and such. Fatigue and doubt and worry made me slump forward, exhausted mentally and physically. I slipped into and uneasy unconsciousness, which lasted for only a few minutes, because I was awoken by the roar of a fire, the sound of something falling to the floor, and the breath being knocked out of someone with a "hmph!"

I jolted awake, still very tired and exhausted, and looked at who my visitor was.

I knew before she even stood up to smile at me because of her flaming hair, and even the shape of her form slumped on the floor. Ginny. I could hardly believe it, but all doubt was erased from my mind. I raced to help brush of the soot as she stood up. When I got a good look at her face, she grinned hugely and I beamed right back at her. She threw her arms around me, and her wonderfully-scented hair was in my face. I took a big whiff and my heart beat so fast. I wrapped my strong arms around her waist and pressed her against me. Never in my life was I so happy to see her.

"I thought you were mad at me, Ginny!"

Ginny gave me a look that told me I was being ridiculous. She squeezed my arms and leaned up to kiss me. Our lips met in an impatient, uninhibited, and rough kiss. It was full of want and desire and the urge to give in. She pulled away from me and took my hand, pulling me to the bedroom. Without thought, I lifted her body into my arms and she wrapped her legs around my waist while I carried us to the room. I closed the door with a slam, dropped her onto the bed, and needless to say, we both gave in.

Making love with Ginny for the first time in more than eleven years was something truly amazing and so much more than just sex. Our heartbeats were as one and our breaths were as one, and the atmosphere was so exciting and tangible. When we lay together after finishing, my heart swelled to what felt like a million more times its normal size. I gathered her freckled body in my arms, our surfaces glistening with sweat. Our breaths were husky and separating to their own rhythms once again, and so did our heart beats. A great feeling of calm washed over me in the form of a shiver.

Ginny kissed all over me before settling down beside me, wrapping a creamy, freckled arm over my bare chest. When the intense heat left us, I covered our naked bodies with my comforter. We didn't even talk, though I had questions, or discuss the amazing thing that just happened between us. I didn't want her to regret what we did, and I didn't want her to leave. Unspoken though it was, she decided to stay. I didn't know how long she planned on staying, but I was glad that she did for the time-being. Eventually, I fell asleep to the soothing of her constant kissing.

I had a peaceful, dreamless sleep. In the morning, I woke up and was very pleased to see Ginny's wonderful face smiling at me, her brown eyes softly studying the features of my face. "Good morning," we both said at the same time, and then laughed a little. I leaned over and kissed her neck, rubbing her shoulders and arms. "When are you going back to the Burrow?"

"When I leave, it's to get all of my things and bring them right back here."

"Here?"

"Yes," she said and kissed me back. "I've decided to live here with you and Lily. It's where I belong after all." I was surprised by this. Of course I wanted her to stay with me, but wouldn't that have been selfish of me?

"What about your mum and dad?"

"Oh, they've been pestering me to move out for a while, but Lily liked it there, and I couldn't leave. I'm a grown woman after all. They'll be happy for me. I'll be moving on, Harry." I had to agree, and to admit that I really wanted her to be here with me.

"After last night, Ginny, I don't think I can ever let you out of my sight again."

"It's Friday, Harry. You have to let me out of your sight again to teach."

"Oh," I said, and nodded. Then I realized how late it might be. "Oh! Ginny what time is it?" I asked, frantic.

She giggled and pulled my face down for a kiss. "Don't worry," she said playfully. "Breakfast just started. We've got plenty of time to linger in bed." I kissed her back as a sly smile played across her beautiful face.

"Behave Ginny. Besides, I have to eat anyway. And teach. So I'm going to breakfast before I pass out." I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, but before I could stand, Ginny grabbed my wrist. I looked over to her, and saw that her face looked panicked. That scared me.

"Harry." Her voice was broken. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me right now. I won't be able to see you if you go!"

"I'll see you between classes, Ginny. I promise, okay? Okay?"

"Harry, please. I love you. Just don't go." She looked at me with wide and frightened eyes. I groaned because I knew that this was all my fault. Then I sighed.

"Ginny, I'm going to sneak some breakfast back here and we can both enjoy it before I have to go teach, okay? And the last class is before lunch, so we can spend the whole day after that together, okay?" I held one side of her face and snaked my fingers through her wonderfully silky hair, which was a little tangled from the night before. I pulled her face to mine for a long kiss. My stomach growled pointedly and I had to break away to go eat. "I'll be right back, Ginny, I promise."

"You swear? Swear to me, Harry Potter."

I pulled her in for another very deep kiss. "I swear."

**A/N:** Did you like this chapter? I _really_ like this one, and it gave me a very good idea for chapter eight. Hopefully I can post that in a few days from today… Hopefully. So please review and tell me if this sucked, and please, if you catch any, tell me that my grammar needs a little bit of help because I didn't read this chapter over. Thank you! –janepotter22


	8. A Greeting Surprise

**A/N:** Hello. I wasn't going to read this chapter over, but I'm glad I did, there was a plot mistake in here, from when I had changed my mind on something, so my grammar should be PERFECT. Um. I struggled with this chapter for a bit, but you know what? It came together beautifully. I think you'll like this. This chapter is the beginning of something beautiful, I can see it now. I'm imagining many twists in this story that are gonna be sooooo coooool!!!! Anywho, please read and please review!

Also, a thanks to all the people who reviewed this, although I'm disappointed that I don't have millions of reviews. But I can't be greedy. Anywho, thanks for reviewing, and may you continue to review! Lol. –janepotter22

**PS:** I read a review from someone who was anonymous and hadn't read chapter five yet, and it said that she wanted Harry to suffer. So I felt guilty, but pissed. I just want to say, this is my story, and even though I feel guilty that I can't please every reader, the summary clearly states: "…Can Harry mend his relationships, re-earn his trust, **and build a new family with Ginny and his daughter?"??** So if you didn't catch that bit, I'm sorry that this story is a disappointment to you. I know I made Harry a huge asshole at the beginning and I know _that_ was a mistake, but please. Read the summary and my _crappy title _and analyze those both before you get pissed about how my story turns out. Thank you. –janepotter22

* * *

Chapter Eight: A Greeting Surprise

Trying to keep the secret that Ginny was living with me in my office and living quarters was very difficult. It was even harder keeping it a secret from Lily, and for a while, Ginny wouldn't let me tell her. She worried over what our daughter would think, but I was sure that Lily would be very happy, and she would want to see Ginny for herself. I kept it a secret for two weeks, but that was almost the hardest thing that I'd ever done. However, having Ginny live with me was a very wonderful thing. We lived as if we were husband and wife, and that idea comforted me and made me happy. We slept in the same bed and woke up next to each other every morning.

After the first few nights of living like a married couple, we developed a routine. I would sneak breakfast back to our room so that we could eat it together, and then I'd go off to my job, which was only twenty feet from my bedroom. Between classes (which I had at least one Weasley in every class) she would tell me about her nieces and nephews and which of her brothers and sisters-in-law were their parents. Sometimes she would even help me plan a lesson the night before, which helped a lot. We ate lunch and dinner together, and it seemed like we really were married. Our conversations over meals usually were about Lily, and she'd tell me about her growing up. Then, I would feel guilty and tell her that I felt bad about not letting Lily in on our secret.

"Ginny," I said on the second Monday night that we were together, "she's our _daughter_ and she wants to see us together. She told me! So why can't I tell her? Why don't you want her to know about this? I really wanted her to lunch with us sometime, since Fridays are half-days."

Ginny shook her head and refused to answer me. "It's… complicated, Harry," she finally, though reluctantly, answered me.

"Why is it so complicated? You know how much she wants to see us together and be a part of us. It should be simple." I was pleading with her at this point. Not telling Lily was killing me and I felt guilty seeing her everyday in class with her mother hidden away in the back room. I had also not put aside time to talk with Lily myself, and I knew she was disappointed in that. "This is so wrong, Ginny, just _please_ tell me _why_."

Ginny sighed deeply and looked at me sadly. "Okay, fine." She sighed again. "Lily… Lily is not used to seeing me with men. I've never been with anyone but you and I haven't tried to move on in any fashion. And… well, I guess I'm not sure how she'll react to you and I, how attached I am to you when I've never given any other man my time of day." She looked at me, serious, and I was honestly confused about this whole reasoning. Finally, I laughed it off.

"Ginny, honey," I said. "That's such a silly thing to be worried about." I touched the back of my hand to her face. "I think she understands our relationship. How else does she think she was created…?" I stopped, realizing why she thinks it'll be complicated. "Ginny… you didn't tell her about the stork, did you?"

Her chocolate eyes widened in surprise, and she burst out laughing. "Heavens _no_! Why would I tell such a silly story like that? That's not even logical; she wouldn't have believed me if I told her that."

"Then… what did you tell her? I mean, when she asked where she came from. Where her younger cousins came from?"

"Well…" She sighed again. "Like I said, it's complicated, Harry. When she asked me that question, she was five going on six. And… well, I simply told her that we made her. Only… she doesn't think we made her how we did. I told her that it's magic to make a baby. And, it _is_ Harry, it _is_ magic when two people are in love, even if they never planned it. When we make love, it's magic, Harry." Ginny's eyes were lit with passion as she finished with her little speech. I nodded and smiled. What she was saying was very true. She shook her head at herself and laughed a little. "I've never even told her that sex exists, but she could have found out, you know, but you never know… Oh never mind, you're right, Harry. I was being so silly before." She smiled and shook her head again. "So silly."

"Oh, Ginny," I said. "You're so beautiful. And Lily will be just fine with us being together, trust me." The atmosphere between us was lightened enough so that we were able to kiss and make up.

That night, we both agreed to spend the afternoon with Lily on Friday.

On Tuesday, after my class with Lily, I asked her to stay after, so I could have a word. Erin was the last student to leave, and as soon as she was out of sight, Lily rounded on me, her fiery temper reminding me of her mother.

"You've been avoiding me, Professor. For a whole week!" she immediately accused, and she looked and sounded hurt. She wasn't far off from the truth.

"No, Lily, I haven't," I denied.

"Then why haven't I seen you stay at any of the meals? Why haven't you talked to me at all, not even during class?" I noticed her eyes were shining with tears and I regretted having to ignore her, just so I wouldn't get the secret out.

"I'll explain that Friday. I promise Lily—"

"Swear it, Professor," she said with force. That almost made me laugh.

"I swear," I said seriously, and we shook on it. "Anyway, Lily, would you like to spend Friday's afternoon with me? I've got a surprise for you."

She still looked a little hurt, but was more curious in what her surprise would be. "Is that what you've been cooking up all week?"

I smiled. "You could say that."

"Okay," she said, "I'll spend Friday with you. What have you got planned?"

"I don't know exactly what yet. I suppose you'll find out either Thursday or Friday, when the time comes." We smiled at each other, and then Lily gave me a hug. It was a very weird feeling, but a good feeling.

"I…" she began, and I was pretty sure she was about to say "I love you", and I was almost thankful when she didn't. I wasn't ready for her to say it, or to say it back, though I did love her. "I have to go now, and catch up on homework before dinner starts…"

"Yeah," I said. "I'll see you Thursday, okay?"

She looked a little disappointed in that, but I went to my desk and gathered some parchment, and she left without another word. When she was gone, I put the parchment back onto the desk and slumped in my chair.

I got a whiff of Ginny's hair as she leaned over me from behind. Her fiery tresses fell into my face, and I grabbed a lock, smelling it. Her delicate hands loosened my Gryffindor tie and pushed the fabric of my robe from my shoulder. Her cool hands soothed my hard, aching shoulders and gave them a good squeeze. I let out a groan-sigh, and closed my eyes as my head fell back.

"You've got such lovely hair, Ginny." I could feel her smile and she leaned her head to kiss my lips in an upside down kiss.

"Thank you," she said, and continued to rub and squeeze my shoulders, relaxing my tense body. I pulled my head back up and contented myself with twirling her hair around my finger and smelling its sweet fragrance and finally I stopped one of her hands and held onto it. Her other hand stopped as well. I pulled the one I held forward toward me, and Ginny walked around to sit on my desk. She grinned down at me and squeezed my hand.

Next, she pulled on my hand and I had to follow her through my office and into our room, where we fell onto the bed in a tangle of frantic bodies. We didn't get out of bed until it was time for me to go and collect dinner.

Lily stayed after on Thursday, and asked me what the plan for tomorrow was. Well, I couldn't tell her because Ginny and I had not decided what we were going to do just yet, besides lunch. She looked just like her mother when a frustrated expression crossed over her delicate features, but she left without another word so she wouldn't be late to her next class. "I'll see you tomorrow!" I told her.

And see her I did. When Lily met me in my classroom on Friday after the last class, she was smiling brightly, and greeted me with a hug. "Hi," she said nervously.

"Hello," I replied. "Are you ready for your surprise, Lily?" She took a deep breath and then nodded, obviously pretty nervous.

"I guess so, Professor."

"Good, because your surprise is in my office." I headed toward the back door of the classroom and Lily followed me. When I opened the door, Ginny looked at me with a panicked expression, but I just told her to relax and I stood beside her, grabbing her waist with my hand, pulling her against me. Her curves fit nicely against my side. When Lily came in and saw us, she looked a little confused.

"…My mum is the surprise?" she asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"No," said Ginny exasperatedly. "_We_, your father and I are the surprise, darling. We're together again!"

Lily's smile widened and a look of great joy spread over her face. Her resemblance with Ginny was amazing. They had the same nose and lips and face shape, and even the shape of their eyes, though she has my eye color. They even have the same hair color and freckles, only Lily's hair is slightly thicker and more unruly, like mine. Her personality, though, is definitely a mixture of us two. I wanted so much to be apart of her life and to be a father to her, because I was her father, because she was half of me, and half of Ginny. Lily was the reflection of my love for Ginny, and of Ginny's love for me… like love incarnate. I loved both of them very much. I had a desperate feeling that I needed to improve things…

We were all visibly nervous about this afternoon, because this was our first family outing _ever_. This was a big step for all of us, we all knew, a step toward making things right and becoming a real family. I had to fix Ginny's heart, because I broke it, and I had to re-earn her trust, and everyone else's trust, and then I had to build a new trust with Lily. I felt positive that I'd be able to do just this. I knew that it wouldn't take so much time with Ginny and Lily and Hermione, but with people like Ron… In a way, he was now my _brother_, and was that not something I'd wanted since we'd been best friends? I could do this. I told myself that I could.

"So," said Lily, interrupting my thoughts and bringing me back to Earth. I saw that she was pulling from a hug with Ginny. "What are we doing today?"

"First, we're having lunch," Ginny stated, "at the Three Broomsticks. Our first lunch as family. Are you excited?"

"I am, Mum, as a matter of fact! I've been looking forward to this for_ever_!" We all laughed, but mine was a bit shaken with guilt.

"Good! Then we're set to go," said Ginny. She grabbed my hand and we both felt Lily's eyes wander to where our hands met, then Ginny pulled me out of the office, into the class room, and then into a corridor, Lily following closely behind. We talked a little bit on the way to Hogsmeade, one of the only all-Wizard settlements in Scotland and Britain. Lily asked us questions about the town and Ginny and I answered them with very educated answers. Our daughter was very impressed with our nonchalance about the whole thing, while Lily was excited beyond my belief.

"I've only ever gone to London with Mum or Aunt Hermione when they wanted to do a bit of shopping, and even Diagon Alley isn't as interesting to me as Hogsmeade is. I mean, it's _all-Wizard_ for Merlin's sake!"

"Watch your language, Lily," Ginny admonished.

"Sorry, Mum. It's just that, well, I've never been here before!"

"Do you know if Madam Rosmerta is still here or not?" I asked Ginny as we came upon the pub after passing Hogsmeade Station. "I haven't been in… so long." There was an uncomfortable, pregnant pause.

"I think she is. I haven't been in a while, as well, but the last I was here was only a year or so ago, and she was there." Ginny gave a small, sad smile, and I wondered why she had come, if to get away from something, or to maybe find something…

"Who's Madam Rosmerta?" Lily piped up.

"The bartender and landlady," Ginny told her. "Your Uncle Ron used to fancy her when he first met her, and your Aunt Hermione told me many funny stories about it." They both giggled, a mother and her daughter having a laugh.

"No way! Uncle Ron used to fancy someone _other_ than Aunt Hermione! He's crazy about Aunt Hermione!"

They giggled again as I opened the door of the pub for them to enter before me. Lily went first and immediately wandered to go find a spot at the bar, but Ginny stopped at the threshold and looked at me with a dreamy, dazed expression. "You're such a gentleman, Harry." She touched her hand to my cheek and without warning pulled my face to hers and our lips met in a soft, tamed kiss. When I pulled back, I saw Lily at the bar looking at us and blushing. She smiled at me and turned on the stool, looking almost smug. She folded her hands on the counter and waited.

"Ginny," I said, looking back at her, but she gave me another kiss, though it was much less innocent. This time her tongue grazed my lips, and I blushed, because we were in public, and most of all in front of Lily.

"Sorry," she said with a smile (though she didn't sound sorry at all), and pulled me to where Lily sat. We took a seat on either side of our daughter, and within a few minutes, Madam Rosmerta approached to take our orders.

Madam Rosmerta looked almost the same as nearly twenty years ago, when I first saw her. The look she gave me was one of pleasant surprise, which changed to a dark curiosity as she glanced between Ginny and I and our daughter, who was completely unaware of this. In fact, Lily was humming and bouncing in her seat, eager to be here. Ginny turned a little red with embarrassment when Rosmerta gave us this look. Maybe, when she was here last year or whenever, Ginny had spilled some feelings to the bartender, who had maybe comforted her, woman to woman.

"Well, well… Harry Potter!" said Rosmerta, with a smile playing on her red lips. "I haven't seen you since before the Dark Lord fell for good! How are you these days, Potter?"

"Hello Madam Rosmerta. I'm quite well, thank you. I see you're looking as good as ever," I said politely, and truthfully.

"As good as I ever was Potter. And how are you Miss Weasley?"

Both Ginny and Lily answered at the same time, though Rosmerta was facing more toward Ginny. "Fine," said Lily while Ginny said, "I'm great!" All three laughed together, and I smiled upon the scene.

Rosmerta smiled brightly at Lily, and said, "Why, hello! I don't believe I know your name."

Lily put her hand out, for the bartender to shake, and she said, "I'm Lily. Lily Ginevra Weasley. I hear you're Madam Rosmerta."

Rosmerta laughed and shook Lily's small hand. "I am, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Lily Ginevra Weasley. How are you doing this lovely day?"

"I'm just dandy! I'm here with my mum and dad, as you can see. They're in love, you know," Lily said matter-of-factly. Rosmerta pretended to be surprised and took her hand back, slipping it in her flowered apron. Lily nodded, wide-eyed. "This is our first lunch together. Speaking of, what have you got to eat here?"

"Oh, Lily, I know you're hungry, but it's the drinks that you want. The Three Broomsticks has everything, here. You like butterbeer, don't you?" Ginny fussed and she leaned over to tighten Lily's cloak. It was just a little chilly outside, because it was mid-September, but it was warm in the tavern. I smiled at how she acted like her mother. She turned to Madam Rosmerta and began her order. "Lily would like one butterbeer, please, and a tuna sandwich, with lettuce and tomato. And I would like a cuppa, with a butterbeer and what ever soup you have on the serving menu today." She leaned on the counter to look at me. I gazed back at her, almost forgetting that she spoke to me. "Harry? What would you like?"

"Oh," I found my voice again. "Oh, well, I'll just have a butterbeer. I'm not so hungry…"

Lunch was a very wonderful experience, being our first family together-time. I watched Lily eat her sandwich with enthusiasm (tuna was her favorite, she told me), and then her surprised expression with the butterbeer. "It's nothing like how Gram makes it!" she was telling us. "It's delicious either way, but this is very… tasty and so buttery! In its own special way." Ginny and I were excited about our daughter's excitement, and we exchanged glances every so often when Lily was watching or wouldn't notice. She gave me _those eyes_. The eyes she gives me when she's planning on something, like having her way with me.

As we were on the road back to the school, Ginny clung close to me and with her breath hot on my skin, whispered in my ear, "Let's do something extra special tonight, Harry." She kissed a spot under my ear, and another on my neck. "It's something about seeing you in this new light… it's sexy," she admitted in a voice full of wanting and love. She pulled away, leaving my ear and neck exposed to the air that seemed so much colder than her breath, and she grabbed my hand. I squeezed hers and I walked on, anticipation tensing all my nerves.

When we made it to my office, we were all greeted with a surprise. Erin was there, pacing and looking nervous. She was surprised to all three of us together, but in a good way. She gave a small smile, but it was replaced quickly with a nervous, anxious urge to burst out with saying something.

"What's wrong, Erin?" Ginny and Lily asked at the same time again.

"I got an owl from Dad…" she said, and I knew she was talking about Ron. Ginny comprehended at once, but Lily needed a bit more information.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" Lily looked a little scared, now, but Erin's excited smile reassured her.

"She's going to have the baby!" I immediately got a mental image of Hermione in some sort of pain, with her round pregnant belly moving around too much to be normal, and a baby literally popping out from it. Excitement coursed through me.

Ginny turned to me, looking as excited as her niece's voice was. Lily and Erin were already talking animatedly amongst themselves.

"Harry! Do you know what day it is? It's Hermione's birthday, and she's in labor! She's going to have her baby!!!"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but did you like it! Yes? No? Tell me in a review! Tell me why you like it or not as well. Thank you! –janepotter22 


	9. Madness, Part I

**A/N:** Okay, I had to split this chapter into two parts. So that's why I'm posting both Chapters Nine and Ten today. But Um, I'm also basing the whole giving birth off of my experience with my sister giving birth, everything I saw (which I saw EVERYTHING) so I'm hoping this is nice and accurate. Anywho, review please! –janepotter22

Chapter Nine: Madness, Part I

For a moment, a very long moment, everything was silent and slow moving. The air in the room became so thick with excitement and nervousness, I felt that I could cut a chunk out just to get rid of all the tension. In a second, I made a decision: I wanted to support Hermione and support Ron as they let another life into the world. I wasn't there for my own daughter's birth, so I guessed that I could make up for it with _this_ birth. And then everything went back to normal speed.

"I have to go to St. Mungo's, Harry, and be with Hermione," Ginny said to me. Her eyes wandered toward the bedroom.

"We want to go!" chorused Lily and Erin, and they didn't even laugh, they were so serious, and they looked a little put out when Ginny hadn't included them.

"Me, too!" I said.

Ginny's expression changed. "I don't think that's a good idea, Harry, bringing you along…"

"Hermione would want me there!"

"Yes, but not Ron…"

"Would he really pick a fight with me while Hermione's trying to give birth?" I asked with a bit of a snort.

"I really don't _know_, Harry. This is a pretty touchy subject for him…"

I could understand why it was a touchy subject. I wanted Ron to just look past all the drama so that we could be best mates again, but I knew that his forgiveness was going to be a lot more than just "forgive and forget", that more time would be needed. Yet, at the same time, showing up would give me another chance to talk to Ron, which was what I needed. I needed to fix things between me and Ron. "Ginny, I think this is my chance – our chance – to prove to Ron that I'm here for good, and I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon. Please, Ginny, I have to be there! For Hermione and for Ron and for you and me…" I looked at her with pleading eyes, hoping she would see my point and agree, and I could tell that she was giving in.

"…Okay, Harry. But I think that Lily and Erin should stay here—"

"No!" both girls defiantly and loudly said.

"_Please_, Mum?" begged Lily, dragging out the word "please" to be longer than necessary. "We want to see the new baby!"

"Yeah!" said Erin, and indignantly added, "It's _my_ new baby brother or sister. I deserve to be there. I have to be there for the baby!"

"Alright, alright! We can all go, but let Harry I and try talking to Ron, first, okay, and then we can visit your mum, Erin. And wish her luck. Go pack your overnight bags and meet us here in ten minutes!"

"Yesss!" said the girls, and they ran off.

When they were gone, Ginny rushed into the room, looking very annoyed with me. "What is it?" I said to her, as I started packing my things.

"This isn't going to work, Harry. Ron's going to kill you." She had her back to me and she was shaking her head. Her hair made beautiful silk waves down her back. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. I leaned my head to the side and pressed my lips to her neck. I took in the flowery smell of her skin, of her hair.

"What are you so afraid of?"

She sighed and held my arms tighter to her. "I don't want him to hurt you. I don't want an argument while Hermione is the one who's in pain. We can't give her any more pain than is necessary."

"Ginny, trust me. I'm going to fix things with Ron. It might not work today, but this will be worth it in the long run. Trust me, love." My voice was low and persuading and I knew that Ginny couldn't resist it when I used that sort of tone.

Ginny turned around in my arms, snaking her hands over my shoulders. "Okay, I trust you," and she kissed me. We kissed for what felt like a very long time, and we almost gave in to our desires; I was looking forward to the extra special something she had planned for us. But we had to stop kissing to finish our packing.

When Lily and Erin arrived, they came with their bags, and even some homework, though I doubted they were going to want to do their homework. I told them that I wasn't going to cut them any slack, Tuesday when I saw them, if their homework wasn't finished. They just shrugged and promised they'd get everything done. Finally, we all stepped into the fireplace and as I dropped a handful of Floo powder into the green fire, I shouted, "St. Mungo's!"

In a whirl of color and green fire, we arrived at the Wizarding Hospital. Covered in a bit of soot, we stumbled into the Floo Foyer. Ginny helped to brush off the girls' robes while I brushed myself and Ginny off. When we were all fairly decent-looking, we made our way to the maternity floor. A Healer behind a desk asked us which patient we wished to see, and then she gave us chest stickers with Hermione's name on it, to give us permission to go in and see her.

When we were outside of Hermione's room, Ginny stepped in front of us with her arms out, as if she were guarding the room from our entrance. She lingered in front of the door, then turned toward us, speaking slowly. "You three should wait out here, and let me talk to them first." The girls made a smacking sound with their lips to show their objection to this plan. Ginny sighed and closed her eyes before speaking again. "Trust me, please trust me okay? Stay here with Harry. I'll be out as soon I c an to say when you can come in, alright?

Lily and Erin nodded reluctantly and I nodded, too. We sat on a bench outside the room, and then Ginny knocked.

"Come in," Came Ron's voice, muffled by the barrier of walls. Ginny opened the door with a loud click and tentatively walked in. There was a rustling sound and then Ginny gasped.

"I can't breathe, Ron, let go." He must have hugged her too tightly.

"Where the _hell_ have you been, Ginny?" said Ron, ignoring his sister, though I was sure he loosened his grip on Ginny. "I was worried, and so was Hermione."

"Never mind about me, Ron. Besides, it's none of your business where I've been." There was a pause in which Ginny sighed. "How's Hermione doing?"

"She's scared." Harry didn't blame Hermione for being scared.

Ginny made a scoffing sound and said, "Why is she scared? She gave birth four times before, what's so scary about now?"

"She's always been nervous about having to give birth, Ginny. She says that just because her other four births went well, doesn't mean there's no room for complications..." After Ron said that, there was a long silence, then, "Sorry."

"It's okay." Ginny's voice shook and was very tense. Did something happen when Lily was born? That thought made me nervous and I looked over to Lily. She seemed perfectly healthy to me, and I wondered what could have transpired.

"Anyway," continued Ron, "they dulled the pain with a potion so that she could get some sleep."

"That's good. It's much easier to sleep through the hardest part. But, do you think you can wake her for a minute?"

"Why?"

"I brought some visitors I'm sure Hermione would want to see." There was a skeptical silence.

"Okay…" said Ron, a little uncertain, and there was silence again before I heard Hermione mumbling incoherently. "Ginny's here, Hermione."

"Ginny!" said Hermione excitedly. "Where've you been? I've missed you so much. Ron and I and your parents… we were so worried."

"I'm fine… Well, I've been living with Harry at the school, actually," she said in a low voice. "And, well, he's here. He wants to see you both…"

"Ron, don't!" came Hermione's voice as angry footsteps stomped across the room. The door flew open and then Ron saw me. His face and ears were very red, and it was frightening how red he was. I stood up as soon as I saw him and I tried to keep my face composed.

Ron's nostrils flared and were white, his lips tight as he tried to think which words he wanted to shout at me first. He grabbed the front of my robes with no attempt at subtlety in front of his daughter and niece, and then snarled his words at me. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"I'm here to give Hermione support… and to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you." His voice was rising. I saw Ginny step out of the room and attempt to call Ron off me while ushering Erin and Lily away from the scene. I was surprised to see Hermione had climbed out of bed to waddle to the hall, dressed in an open-back hospital dress. She also tried to persuade Ron against doing anything to me. "You should leave right now before I hurt you. I'm only not going to because I have a responsibility with Hermione, and our daughters are here, but if you do not leave this instant I will hurt you." His words were dripping with his threat and his detest for me.

"Ron," I said, "just let me talk to you. We don't have to fight. I just want to talk."

"Talk?" asked Ron. Then he snorted and let go of my robes, pushing me back with much force. He ran a hand through his red hair and paced, trying to keep his temper. "There is nothing to talk about!" he shouted.

"How about what I did to Ginny… and to your family? My family… I want to resolve this, Ron. I want you to forgive me."

"You don't get it do you? You hurt Ginny so much more than you could possibly _fathom_! She and everyone you left were in so much _pain_. You hurt us all. But Ginny, perhaps, was hurting the _most_. Do you understand that?"

"I understand that Ginny forgave me. And Hermione and Lily… I might not deserve your forgiveness, Ron, but I need it. I don't want you to hate me, even if you have the right to hate me. Just, please…" I was begging him.

"You broke Ginny's heart, Harry, and I can't possibly forgive you for such a… _horrid_ act. _You mean nothing to me anymore_." When he said that, Ron did something much worse than punching me or even spitting at my feet, which he did next. He disowned me and those words cut deep and left me feeling ashamed. Hermione was shocked.

"_Ronald_!" she said. Her eyes had shined with tears before, but now they were pouring down her face.

I swallowed back the lump that threatened to become my own tears. "Ron," I croaked, "You don't mean that."

Ron ignored her, though. He smiled when he saw that I was hurt by what he'd said. "I do," he said with a dagger tongue. "You had some nerve, laying down with my sister and getting her pregnant, then _leaving_ with no explanation whatsoever. You said you loved her and you just up and leave, _on her birthday_ at that! I was so angry then, I could have killed you Harry. Had you been there, I'd have killed you." He laughed dramatically, throwing his head back, a manic glint in his eyes. "But if you were there, then there'd be no point in killing you, now would there've been?"

I had nothing to say to that, so I slumped to my knees and stared at the floor. My heart was racing with fear. I looked back up into Ron's face and said, "Please." Ron threw back his head again with mirth.

"Are you begging, now?"

"Yes," I said, staring him blank in the face. "I'm begging you, Ron. I'm begging you to forgive me. You have to see that Ginny and I love each other, that she's at least forgiven me. Hermione's forgiven me. It's your turn. You're my best mate, Ron, my _brother_. At least I want you to be. I need you to want it, too, so we can put the past behind us and be best mates again."

Ron's face became blank and after a while, he turned away from me and walked toward Hermione. "Prove to me that you are never going to hurt Ginny again," he said to me, glancing over his shoulder.

"I swear!" I said, hope shining on the situation. "I swear, Ron, that I love her so much. I'll never hurt her again. I swear." I seemed to be swearing a lot these days. I stood up and followed my two best friends into the room. I sat in a chair, watching Ron help Hermione back onto the bed. Ron ignored me and talked only to Hermione, who was still crying very hard, speaking in a low voice.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," was all he could say as he rubbed her back and she continued to cry. After a while, he became a little nervous and asked, "Are you hurting?"

Hermione shook her head and blubbered, "No." She couldn't say anything else for a while, though she tried, and Ron refused to make conversation with me. By the time she stopped crying, Ginny and the girls came back. Ginny had a goblet of chilled pumpkin juice and handed it to Hermione, who sipped it gratefully, while Lily and Erin both had their own bottles of warm butterbeer.

Erin eagerly went up to her mother and father and was babbling away about how exciting school was. Ron's ears were still red as he listened to his daughter discuss her first year so far, but the rest of his face was collected. Lily joined their conversation and at some points, Lily and Erin spoke about things that happened they were together for, which was most everything, because they were in all the same classes. Ron laughed at the right parts and showed actual enthusiasm.

Before long, a healer came in, all smiles. "Time for another check, Mrs. Weasley," she said in a perky voice. It was weird, hearing my best friend referred to as Mrs. Weasley. Hermione groaned but obediently lay back. Her hand searched for Ron's and Ron held it, his expression dark. Ginny turned red and gathered the two girls and took them out the room. The healer put on a pair of protective gloves and I wondered what she was going to do. The healer turned to me and smiled, then blinked. "I'm going to have to ask you to step out, please, sir."

"Er," I said, nervous and I stood up. When Ginny re-entered, I was suddenly unsure if I wanted to leave.

"He can stay," said Hermione suddenly, "if he wants to." Her voice was strained and shook from anxiety.

Ginny smiled and took my hand, leading me toward the door. "You don't want to stay for this part, Harry."

"Is she going to have the baby now?" I asked and heard Ron scoff loudly. Ginny laughed a high, shaky laugh.

"No. Not yet. Er... just step out for a second."

"Ginny!" said Hermione.

Ginny pushed me out. "She wants me to hold her hand," she explained when I gave her a questioning look. She shut the door and the only thing I could do was sit with Lily and Erin. I wondered what the healer had to check, but nothing could come to my mind. I only had to wait for a moment before Ginny opened the door and allowed me in. Hermione was close to tears and she looked like she was in pain. The healer threw the now wet gloves into the trash.

"What the hell happened?" I asked Ginny. She blushed.

"Well, you'll see someday," she said with a blush and rushed to get Hermione's pumpkin juice. She lifted the goblet to Hermione's lips. I was alarmed to see Hermione shaking. I didn't know what to think. Ron's hand was being squeezed and his other hand was rubbing Hermione's shoulder. After Hermione took a few gulps of the pumpkin juice, Ginny set the goblet down next to Ron. She gave me a grin and then a sigh.

"She hates that part the most, I think. I do, too. Well," she said with a wave of her hand, "anyway, Hermione's a little more than halfway ready. It'll be a while still. Healer Chase says that she's moving along smoothly and quickly. She was the midwife healer for all of Hermione's births, so at least she's a little comfortable. Hermione, I mean, is a little comfortable." She gave me a small smile and rubbed one of my arms. When Hermione had calmed down, Ginny went to go and get the two girls.

We all sat in the room while Hermione drifted off to sleep again. A monitor showed waves separated by regular intervals, printing Hermione's progress on thick paper that was piling in a drawer. Pretty soon, the two girls became bored, but Ginny told them not to wander around the hospital, so they decided to just do some of their homework, which they went to the lobby for. Ron sat next to Hermione's bed, keeping a firm grip on her hand. Minutes that passed became too long for Ginny to handle, so she suggested we take a long walk to the coffee pot. "Do you want anything?" she asked Ron, but he shook his head, still rubbing Hermione's hand, his expression tense and brooding.

Then Ginny took my hand, leading me to where the coffee station was at. She walked deliberately slowly, her eyes not really focused on any one thing, lost in thought. I snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her body close to mine as we walked. "Do you want to talk about something, Ginny, love?"

She reached her head and kissed my neck. "No," she said after pulling away.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said, and her eyes swiveled forward. "I just had to get out of there. You want coffee, right?"

"Yes," I sad and she reached for a cup, filling it with hot black coffee. She poured cream in and added three spoons of sugar, stirred it, then handed it to me. I took a sip, letting the liquid warm me. She made herself a cup and took a gulp, holding it with both hands.

"Do you want to be in there while she actually gives birth?" she asked me in a whisper.

"I do. I want to be there for her. I just don't know if Ron will have me there. Or the healer." Ginny nodded, drinking more from her cup. She took my hand again and held onto it. I looked into her eyes, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. "I couldn't be there for you when you gave birth to Lily. I want to make up for it somehow."

"Hermione will be very grateful," said Ginny. She led me to a waiting area were couches and chairs were set around a coffee table. The table had the Daily Prophet and various Wizarding magazines on it. We sat on one of the couches, setting our coffees on the table. Ginny rested her head on my shoulder, a hand on her lap and the other on my chest. I put my arm around her shoulder. "It might be scary to you," she said. "Ron almost fainted when Lily was born, which was his first time ever seeing something like that. He and Mum were there for me through the whole thing. Every moment of it. So he was prepared when Hermione had Erin."

I nodded, silent and unable to fathom Ginny giving birth. "I wish I would have been there Ginny."

She rubbed my chest where her hand was rested. "Don't worry Harry." And she kissed my cheek with a big grin.

"It's scary seeing Hermione go through all of that, and I'm just so sorry that you had to do all of that without me." My voice was shaking. I reached for my coffee and Ginny was forced to sit up as I did so. I took a good number of gulps then set it down again.

"Don't worry about it," Ginny said more forcefully. "Trust me."

"Okay. I trust you," I said and before I knew what I was doing, I was kissing Ginny, hard. I snaked my hand to the back of her head, grabbing a handful of her hair and pressing her against me. She might've bruised my neck, where she gripped it so tightly. I could taste the coffee on her tongue, hot and moist, and I could feel her heart beating very fast, she was so close to me. I thought that maybe I would get that special time with Ginny right now, right here. We kissed very intensely. Without warning, Ginny pushed me onto the couch, crawling on top of me, kissing me with loving lips.

**A/N: **Sorry for the cliffhanger, but chapter ten is up right after this! Review please! –janepotter.


	10. Madness, Part II

**A/N:** Okay. This may be a bit too descriptive for the birth part, but um, tell me what you think! –janepotter22

Chapter Ten: Madness, Part II

We did not do anything on the couch, because it was too public, though no one was watching. I pushed Ginny off of me because we had to pull apart for proper air. Ginny gasped, her face falling into my shoulder. Her eyes widened as she tried to sit back up. "Sorry," I said, laughing.

"For what?" she asked, laughing as well. We laughed to nothing, just having a fit of madness. We must have looked crazy, the two of us laughing so hard at _nothing_. When we stopped, we were gasping painfully, desperately for air, stitches in our sides. Ginny grabbed my robes to help keep herself together, and I squeezed her arms. She sat up, out of breath, and leaned back on couch.

"Maybe we should get back to the room," I said. She nodded her agreement, picked up her coffee and downed what was left.

"Let's do this," she said.

Ginny snatched my hand into hers and dragged me to where Lily and Erin were, another lounge room, working very hard on their homework. When they saw us they immediately bombarded us with question.

"How is mum?" "Did she have the baby yet?" "Is everything okay?" "Is it a girl?" "Is it a boy?" "Why didn't you come get us?"

"Woa!" I said, putting my hands up in defense as their questions became more accusatory. "Everything is fine. We just wanted to see how you two were getting along with your homework."

"Oh…," they said, disappointed.

"Oh, well, we're almost done with this potions essay so… the worst is almost over," said Erin, and they laughed.

"I'm actually pretty good at potions, though," said Lily, finishing a sentence with a flourish. She looked at it critically for a moment, then gave a nod at her work. She looked up at us, her mouth opened to say something, but was a little taken aback at us. I self-consciously took my hand away from Ginny's to run it though my hair, blushing.

"We're going to head back to the room if you two girls are okay?" said Ginny. When they nodded, she took my hand and led me back to the coffee station. "I'm getting more pumpkin juice for Hermione, and some ice chips," she answered my questioning look. I nodded and took the ice chips from her as we made our way through the corridors, passing different rooms full of new parents and new lives. Outside of the room, I saw three red-haired children, sucking on candy, sitting on the bench where Lily and Erin sat only a few hours ago. They stared up at me with wide eyes.

The oldest, a boy, was the spitting image of Ron, and he held the hand of the youngest protectively, who was a girl. The middle was also a boy. He gave me a smile and showed me that his front teeth were missing. When they saw Ginny they said hello very enthusiastically and Ginny, after handing me the goblet of pumpkin juice, gave them all big hugs, picking up the little girl and balancing on her hip. "This is Harry," Ginny said to the children. The girl in Ginny's arms gave a shy wave and the two boys said hello. "And this is Ronald Jr.," Ginny pointed to the oldest, "And Hugh – we call him Huey," she pointed at the other boy, "and _this_ little beauty is Norah! They're Ron and Hermione's other little ones," she added to just me. Then she addressed them again. "Are you ready for another baby brother or sister?" She had a huge, excited smile on her face.

Norah and Ron Jr. nodded, but Huey shook his head. Ginny widened her beautiful brown eyes in shock and stooped to his level. "And why not?" she asked him. He shrugged, and giggled, showing his gap. Ginny stood back up and rolled her eyes at me. "He's six," she told me as if that explained everything. I smiled at her, how natural she was with them. She opened the door to Hermione's room after giving a double knock, and when we entered, we saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, and she gave her daughter an awkward hug, then took Norah in her arms who exclaimed "Gramma!!!" at the same time, her small arms reaching. She gave Ginny and her granddaughter kisses. When Mrs. Weasley saw me, her expression was warm and loving. "Harry, dear," she said in a choked voice, and pulled me in for a hug, which, again, was awkward because of Norah on her hip. I saw Ron glare at me over her shoulder, then turn back to talking with his father.

"When did you get here, Mum?" Ginny asked her.

"Oh, I'd have been here a little earlier if _someone_ hadn't delayed us," she said pointedly, mock-glaring at Huey who had walked in, and was tugging on her skirt for attention. "He's six," she told me with a smile that was amused. I smiled along, though I didn't understand what exactly the joke was. Ginny laughed at me, and I blushed a little. "But let's not talk about me, Ginevra, where in the name of Merlin have you been for so long?"

"Oh, I was with Harry," said Ginny with the air that her mother should have known this because it was something that everyone knew. Molly gave her a_ look_, with her lips pursed. "I've been meaning to tell you, Mum, that I'm going to move in with him, now. Until we can find our own place."

Wow. I didn't even know we were looking for our own place. Ginny smiled and gave me her own _look_, which I took as a hint to go along with what she said. "Yeah," I said, just a bit too late, but Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to notice.

"Alright, well, if you need any help…" she said.

"Yes, Mum, we'll come ask you," said Ginny with a laugh. "So, is there anything new with Hermione?"

"She's dilated eight centimeters, now," she said and Ginny nodded knowledgably.

"Almost there. She really _is_ moving along quickly." She gave me an excited smile, her face lighting up. "Pretty soon, Harry, _very_ soon, we'll be welcoming someone else in the family." She laughed. "_Another_ Weasley!" Molly laughed and then sent Norah and Huey to go join Ron Jr. in the hall, following after them.

Ginny and I walked up to Hermione's bed. "How are you?" I asked her. She groaned and pushed some hair out of her face.

"The potion isn't strong enough for these contractions…" Her voice was panicked, her brown eyes wide with fear and worry. Ginny gave a sympathetic look and rubbed her shoulder.

"Would you like to hold my hand?" Hermione nodded at took her sister-in-law's hand.

"How are you two doing?" she asked us. "I didn't know you two were looking for a place!"

"Actually, neither did I," I admitted, handing Hermione the goblet. Ginny gave me a guilty look and shrugged, feeding Hermione and ice chip to suck on. Hermione laughed.

"Good going, Gin," she said with a huge smile, then winced as another contraction hit. "_Merlin_, I just want this to be over," she said with a sigh, rubbing her belly.

"I know," said Ginny, nodding and still rubbing her back. "I know. The worst is almost done, okay? Just hang in there."

"But it hurts," Hermione complained. She groaned when Healer Chase walked in, but she only checked Hermione's progress, consulting the piling paper that recorded the waves.

"Your contractions are getting stronger and closer, Mrs. Weasley. A good sign; that baby is just swimming its way out, I'm sure of it. We're getting much closer, But I'll hold off another check in an hour." Hermione gave a sigh of frustration when Healer Chase left.

Ginny and I left her side so Ron could be there, and we sat on the other side of the bed, near the window. The view of Muggle London below was beautiful. The sun was burning as it set, a red orb, with a golden orange haze on either side. Muggle buildings had spots of lights popping on, resembling stars. We sat in a comfortable silence, and Ron whispered things in Hermione's ear, feeding her ice chips and pumpkin juice. I didn't try to hear what he was saying, feeling like I would intrude if I did listen.

As an hour passed on, the children wandered in and out, in and out, asking their Daddy for more candy and pumpkin juice and butterbeer. Molly remained inside, sitting at the foot of Hermione's bed, knitting a blanket the Muggle way. Arthur checked in every so often, offering moral support and encouraging his youngest son to stay by his wife's side. The hour definitely took its toll on Hermione's potion, which I guessed was to suppress the pain the contractions caused her; she moaned louder and longer with every contraction. They were so close together, I was a little nervous. Ginny left my side to hold Hermione's other hand and help her with her breathing. Sweat shined on Hermione's brow and neck and arms, and on one particular contraction, she startled me when she yelled very loudly, and I thought, for a second, that the baby was pushing itself out, and the mother couldn't control it.

"I think it's time," she said. She was turned almost on her side with her face in her pillow. Thankfully, healer Chase walked in.

"I'm back!" she said, and routinely put on some gloves. "Time to check… You know the deal Mrs. Weasley." And Hermione turned back onto her back, lifting her legs, which were shaking.

"I think it's time," she repeated to the midwife. "I can feel that it is. The baby is coming!" Her words were shaken and desperate.

Healer Chase looked thoughtful as her hand slipped between Hermione's legs. I was so shocked by this that my eyes widened. Hermione winced and yelled out again. I heard a cracking sound and saw Ron's ears had turned red, his eyes watering; Hermione had broken a finger in his hand. "Well, you're definitely ready," she said. I saw her arm squirming, twisting, and wondered what sort of sick thing she was doing to my friend. Ginny caught my expression and frowned at me apologetically for not taking me out of the room. "No trace of the cervix, I can feel the baby's head…" She pulled her hand back, and I couldn't bring myself to look at what the glove was covered in.

Ginny managed to wrench her hand from Hermione's, Molly taking her place, and she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I didn't realize I was standing, and so I sat in my chair. Ginny gave my shoulders a squeeze, and I let out a deep breath. "This is it," she murmured in my ear as Healer Chase left to fetch more midwife healers. Four more personnel entered the room along with Case, and they all started arranging and rearranging things, sterilizing tools and lining a clear crib with new blankets next to a sink. "I'll go and get the girls to wait with Dad, okay? Just stay out of the Healers' way and stand behind Mum. I'll be back in a few minutes." She left. I felt utterly alone and small in the room, and stood behind Molly, like Ginny told me to do.

Hermione let out a yell as another contraction hit. Chase warned her not to start pushing yet, as she wasn't in the right position, and they weren't done setting up. Tears streaked down Hermione's face from pain and she screamed at Chase, calling her names that I never knew Hermione would say. "Damn it! I can't hold it in! I can't!"

"Hermione!" admonished Chase, ignoring the names she was being called. "You have to, or things could go horribly wrong! Just one more contraction after this, I promise you! Try to keep calm!" I thought that Chase might've been joking on the last part.

Hermione yelled out from the effort of holding a push back and then she was quiet. The contraction was over. Ginny returned just in time for another contraction. As Hermione cursed and yelled and struggled her way through this one, the midwife healers finalized their station by drawing a curtain to cover the door-way, and taking away half of Hermione's bed. Ron and Mrs. Weasley worked quickly before the next contraction to help Hermione into a sitting position, forcing her legs apart, bringing her knees to her shoulders.

"Alright, Mrs. Weasley," started Chase, "you know the drill: lean forward, keep her legs back," she spoke to Ron and Molly, who nodded, "and Hermione, push like you're pushing out of your butt." She glanced at the screen and told everyone to get ready. I saw that another wave was rapidly rising, and then I looked at Hermione wince in pain, opening her mouth in a silent scream. "Okay, now push!"

A lot happened at once. Molly and Ron grabbed one of Hermione's feet each, pushing them back. Hermione sat up and pushed her upper body forward, and she gave a prolonged, ten-second push. Chase, Ron, Molly and Ginny all chanted, "One… two… three…" all the way to ten. When the push was over, Hermione let out a shriek, laying back onto her pillow for a very brief moment. Ron wiped a strand of hair from her shining forehead. Chase, who was placed between Hermione's legs, kept her eyes on the point between them. The contraction was not over yet, so Chase yelled for Hermione to start pushing again. This all happened two more times, and each time, Hermione let out an ear-splitting shriek of pain. Her face was so red from the effort, I was afraid she was going to have a heart attack.

As Hermione rested between contractions, the midwife healers shuffled about the room, arranging and cleaning tools. "You're doing great!" said Chase, but Hermione didn't even acknowledge she was spoken to; she might've gone to sleep. Ginny walked over to me, rubbing my back.

"Are you alright?" she asked me, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," I croaked, but my voice and expression, however, gave me away. "Shouldn't you worry about Hermione?"

"Look, Harry, this is a very hard thing to see… You don't have to stay, just to prove you're brave…"

"I'm fine, Ginny," I said, trying to convince us both that I was going to be okay.

"Alright," said Ginny. She took my hand as Hermione started pushing again. Hermione faced her pain head-on, and I admired her for that. She became stronger and more determined as every contraction hit her with its full force. It still hurt to see _her_ going through pain, and it hurt to imagine Ginny going through this. Still, she dealt with it as it was. I decided that I was not going to be a coward anymore.

Within another hour, Hermione had made very good progress as Healer Chase declared, wiping sweat from her own face. Every one in the room freely took a good look at what was between Hermione's legs, and cheered, which embarrassed me. Ginny encouraged me to look, and so I did as she gave her next push. Well, the baby definitely had red hair, and as Hermione pushed, the head made quick progress, inching its way out. The baby's forehead and ears and closed eyes were exposed, and soon the nose and mouth followed. Everything was almost over.

"You're doing excellent!" said Ginny. "Its head is almost completely out!"

Molly was crying and blubbering about how red the hair was.

"C'mon sweetie, you're almost there. You can do it! Push!" said Ron.

"Alright, Hermione, let's give another push!" said Chase. As the rest of the baby's head emerged, Healers rushed to do strange sucking things to the baby's mouth, nose and ears. "Hermione," said Chase in a tender voice, "I know you're contraction is over, but we need to get the baby out, alright? So I want you to give another small push. Not too much pressure, okay?" Hermione struggled to find words, so nodded instead.

"This is it," said Ron, squeezing her hand.

On her cue, Hermione pushed again. Her face wasn't as strained with the other pushes, and I saw a second midwife healer aid Chase as she began gently pulling the baby from within Hermione, who screamed and fell back onto her covers, panting. The legs of the baby came out last, covered in slime.

A blanket was placed on Hermione's stomach, and the naked, new-born baby girl was placed on it. After a few good pats on her back from Healer Chase, the pure sound of the baby girl's strangled voice as her first cries broke through filled the room. "A girl!" exclaimed Ron as Hermione panted still, her eyes closed. "A girl, Hermione. We've got another baby girl!" said Ron. His eyes glistened with tears, though he did not cry. He leaned down and kissed his wife's sweaty forehead. "And her hair is so _red_!" Molly and Ginny were sobbing.

Ginny threw her arms around me, soaking my robes with salt water. Molly hugged and kissed her son, then went to go tell the good news to her husband and grandchildren. A midwife healer was currently wiping off the baby with a sterilized towel, and she handed to Ron a pair of weirdly-shaped scissors. With shaking hands, Ron took the scissors from her and with an effort, he separated his new screaming daughter from her very tired mother.

**A/N:** You don't know how relieved I am to be finished with this scene! Seriously! But I think it sucks, and if you don't or maybe you agree with me, tell me in a review! Thank you! –janepotter22


	11. Everything's Gonna Be Alright

**A/N:** Hello readers. I am very sorry for not updating for such a long time. Anyway, I might have gotten carried away with this chapter. I want to keep this rated T, no matter what Dawn says, so yeah. This is rated… PG16. Let's just say that. Lol. But I like this chapter, it just works. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review. Thank you! –janepotter22

_Edit:_ I didn't look over this chapter and a reviewer kindly pointed out some mistakes, that _I_ thought were huge, so I fixed them. Hopefully you don't know what they are. Thank you Amaherst, you deserve some cookies... but I don't have any, sorry. (shrugs)

**Disclaimer:** I'm so sick of disclaimers that there is no point, but here it is: I don't own Harry Potter or w/e. shrugs

Chapter Eleven: Everything's Gonna Be Alright

It was over, the very worst of it. Hermione and her new daughter had been moved to a different room, where Ron would spend the night. Now, Hermione's and Ron's other children along with Lily were crowded around her bed, where she lay, holding the sleeping baby girl in her arms. Hermione looked very weak and tired, but she had enough vigor left to entertain her husband and the children. I sat on the sidelines, and Ginny only sat with me because she did not want to leave my side. She had my hand grasped tightly in hers.

"She's waking up!" said Erin excitedly, and she "ooooh"ed along with Lily as the baby girl opened her eyes.

"Hello, Rivenny! Rivenny Brynn Weasly… welcome to the world." said Hermione softly to her new daughter. The baby girl didn't do much except yawn. "Oh, Ronald her eyes are _blue_!" exclaimed Hermione in a quiet voice. She lifted the baby girl to hand her to her father. Ron took her, balancing her carefully in his arms. He slid his finger over her tiny face, and she widened her eyes to look at him. Ginny stood up, ultimately taking me with her, and approached Ron.

"Can I hold her?" Ginny asked. When Ron handed her the new baby, Ginny took her hand from mine to cradle Rivenny in her arms. We sat down again on the couch and stared admiringly at the infant. "Hello, my new niece," Sad Ginny, smiling wide. Rivenny just stared at her for a while with big blue eyes. And then without warning, she contorted her soft, innocent features and let out a cry. Her face turned a little red but no tears leaked.

"Oh, is someone hungry?" Ginny crooned, stroking the side of her face and planting a kiss on her little nose. Molly took the crying Rivenny from her daughter's hands and handed her over to Hermione. Ron ushered the little ones, out of the room while Hermione took the top of her hospital dress away from her chest. I blushed and turned to face Ginny, who looked at me as well. In the corner of my eyes I saw Molly fussing over Hermione, who I was sure had the hang of breast feeding by now.

I took Ginny's hand in mine and pulled her along for a walk. "Harry, isn't Rivenny so _cute_?!" She hugged my arm and rested her head on my shoulder while we walked.

"Just adorable," I said absently. We passed Ron's and Hermione's kids and Lily sitting with their grandfather. Norah was asleep with her head on Erin's lap who was talking with Lily. Huey was munching on candy and Mr. Weasley was telling a story to Ron Jr. Lily caught my eye and smiled at me, wriggling her brows. I rolled my eyes but secretly hoped Ginny and I would get proper alone time. I linked my fingers with her and we continued walking through the Hospital in silence.

Ginny kept her head on my shoulder and sighed every few minutes. Her soft breath blew on my hand which was linked with hers, and the whispery air left tingles traveling up my spine. The sensation got me feeling other things and my mind wandered to forbidden places. My face grew hot, half with pleasure at the thought and half with embarrassment for thinking about that. Perhaps it was wrong to think about that at this moment, but I couldn't deny that I was looking forward to that special evening she had planned.

"Ginny," I started then paused.

She sighed again, content. "Yes Harry?"

I slowed my steps. "I was, well, thinking. Wondering about the evening you had planned for us tonight. I… I want to know what you had in mind."

She giggled. "Why?" She was teasing me. Her hand left mine and traced my arm slowly up, then down and linked her fingers with mine again. I could tell that my face was still hot, and most likely a bit red.

"Because," I said.

"Because why?" said Ginny. I could just picture the sly smile on her soft lips.

"I was looking very much forward to it."

Ginny stopped when we entered the lobby, and she turned in my arms. The look on her face made me feel even more desire for her. "I was looking forward to it, too," she said. Her eyes didn't quite meet mine, but I was sure she was just being coy. She traced her hands up my chest and locked them behind my neck. "Let's go she said, and we Flooed back to my office. Once we stumbled out of the fireplace, I kissed her again, then stared deep into her brown eyes. She stared back, and we had just one intense, silent moment between us. No distractions.

Ginny leaned up again and kissed my lips lightly. "I didn't have anything specific I wanted to do, Harry," she said. I kissed her back and we edged toward the bedroom, still embraced with one another.

"Really?" I said and kissed her again.

"Yes." I kissed down her jaw and her neck as she sat on the bed. We laid beside each other, kissing. Ginny kept trying to speak, but my infectious kisses were distracting her. "Right," she said when I my hand was tracing lightly on the inside of her thighs. I could hear her breathing becoming more and more labored and hot. "I was… I was planning on letting you have your way with me."

I groaned and my lips kissed lower. To her collar bone… and lower. "Oh God," she whispered. "I… I th-thought you might like that, Harry." Her body shook with silent laughs. I chuckled and lifted my head back to her level. Ginny's face was flushed red and her hair lay behind about her like a silky copper fan. My face lingered about hers and we stared again. My eyes took in her delicate, slightly catty features. Her long, freckled nose; her plump, red lips; the perfect almond shape of her chocolate eyes… I loved every detail.

I smashed my mouth to hers. We melded together, then broke apart. When I looked into her eyes again, I recognized pure desire and passion; she wanted this with me and me only. When I saw that in her eyes, there was no room for guilt to urge me to deny myself this. This ultimate pleasure, in knowing that Ginny wanted this with just me and was more than willing to let me enjoy myself.

My heart swelled what felt like a million times its size. I felt an overpowering surge of emotion, physical need, and desire. In a moment, I let go of my sound mind, of any logical reasoning. The only thing I focused on was Ginny's body and making this good for us both.

It turned to be more than good for us both, almost too much for us to handle. By the time we were through, I could hardly breathe, and Ginny was wheezing, her breaths were so strangled. Sweat covered our bodies and our hearts beat frantically, easing to a normal, rested speed. Even through all of our complications with breathing, I held on tight to Ginny and she clung even more to me, like she did every night. I knew that she was still afraid I would leave her, but I learned.

I would never leave her again.

We clung for many moments longer, quite near an hour, murmuring sweet things into each other's ears. When I suggested we get back to the hospital, however, Ginny's heart nearly broke. I didn't want to go back either, mostly because I was tired, but also because I just wanted to stay like this: holding onto Ginny. Still, I gathered what strength and free will I could muster, and dragged myself out of bed. I shuffled around the room and dressed in the clothes I found. Ginny, though, decided to be stubborn and protested a great deal.

"Oh,_Harry_," Ginny said in a faux innocent voice. She managed to sit up with a scarlet and gold striped pillow over her chest and under her arms, the blankets over her legs. Her hair was a tangled mess atop her head. She looked at me for a moment with a sleepy expression, and then smiled. "Wasn't that _amazing_, Harry?" she paused. "_You_ were amazing." Ginny said this in a low voice, yet it was loud enough for me to hear. I smiled to myself.

"Ginny, love," I said softly. "It was truly wonderful, and I enjoyed every minute of it… But we have to freshen up and get back to the hospital." I continued to look for my clothes that were strewn about the floor and dressed in them. I tossed all of Ginny's garments on the bed, but she just lay back and didn't touch her things. "They're wondering where we are, Gin. Do you want them to gossip about us?" I asked in hopes of convincing her.

"Oh, let them talk, Harry. All they are wondering is true," Ginny said slyly. In the silence that followed, I imagined her smiling. But I found it hard to be nonchalant about her family and friends gossiping about us. Running off and shagging, that was what we did. And all I needed was for Ron to have some other excuse, no matter how petty or even degrading it was, to hate me. Ron was not going to give up with hating me so easily.

"Ginny," I said, and lay on the bed next to her. It felt odd, being clothed while she lay here exposed and naked. I lightly traced a finger down her bare side and my eyes took in her curves which were still new to me. "Get up. Please… for me." I looked at her with pleading eyes and was prepared to take a more drastic means of convincing her. "What's wrong? Why don't you want to go back to the hospital?" I asked her.

Ginny shook her head and looked away from me. "Nothing," she said. I wasn't so sure if that was the complete truth, though, and the look I gave her told her so.

"You can tell me anything."

"Can we just talk later?" She sat up and busied herself with sorting through her clothes and dressing in them.

"What's wrong with right now?" I pressed. I wanted to ask her about what happened when Lily was born.

"Harry, just please, drop it. We can talk about this later." I opened my mouth to convince her to talk about it now, but she cut me off. "We_will_ talk about this later."

Ginny didn't say another word and I didn't try to press the subject again. I only spoke when I asked if she was ready, after she fixed her hair. She looked doubtful but nodded anyway.

Back at the hospital, our stay wasn't long. I walked Ginny to Hermione's room and she entered without me. She talked for a bit with Ron, Hermione and her parents. Ron, from what I heard, was pretty skeptical about our absence, but Ginny set him straight in a rather nice way. And then she spoke to them about leaving.

"Well," she said through a yawn. "We've got to get going. It's really late."

"Oh, you're right," came Molly's voice. There was a great shuffling sound, perhaps Molly and Arthur preparing their three grand children to leave.

"Gather your things, Erin. Lily," said Ginny. "Your father's waiting just outside the door; it's time to get back to school.

"But, Aunt Ginny, can't I stay here?" said Erin.

"Yeah, Mum? Can I stay with her?"

"It's up to your mother and father, Erin, but Lily, it's time to go."

"But… there's no point in going back to school if Erin's not there. I'll be bored. And I've already finished my homework. Why can't I stay?"

"Because Lily," said Ginny in an exasperated voice. "I said so. Now let's go. And don't move slowly."

"Erin," came Ron's commanding voice. "Your mother needs her rest. Why don't you run along back to school with your cousin. Keep each other company." After hearing Ron, there was no need for anymore protests.

Molly shifted out of the room just so, careful not to wake little Norah. Ron Jr. held her hand. Mr. Weasley followed, carrying Huey, who was sleeping. They nodded their goodbyes to me, which I nodded back for. Lily and Erin walked out next, their arms full of books. They both looked harassed and annoyed; Lily was most likely upset with Ginny, and Erin upset with Ron. That only left Ginny to be upset with me.

As it turned out, Ginny didn't meet my gaze for a while, nor did she speak to me. She stayed in the bedroom while I walked the girls to Gryffindor tower, so Filch wouldn't frame them for breaking school rules. While I walked back to my office, the castle seemed eerily quiet. I half expected Ginny to have made a nest of blankets on the floor for me to sleep on when I returned to the bedroom, but I was pleasantly surprised, upon entering it.

The room was full of floating candles, casting dancing shadows on everything. Ginny lay among the many comfortable blankets, dressed in a skimpy, deep red satin night gown, trimmed with black lace. Her pale, freckled skin seemed to glow next to the delicate fabric. Her hair fell over her shoulders and she looked at me with slit eyes. I saw the same hungry look in her chocolate eyes as I had seen just over an hour ago.

"Are you sure you're up for more, Ginny?" I asked with a grin on my face. I started stripping and throwing my clothes anywhere. Ginny just laughed.

"Just get over here, Harry."

I obliged and crawled onto the bed, lying on my side next to her. She sat on me and attacked me with her kisses, her knees on either side of my hips. Our lips met only momentarily, then she continued to kiss over my neck and chest. I let my head sink the overstuffed pillows and closed my eyes while Ginny worked her kisses lower and lower. Her hands caressed my sides, her lips kissed relentlessly, and every so often, I'd feel the pleasant moisture of her tongue flicking across my bare skin.

Ginny crawled back up, her hair trailing along my skin. She looked me in the face for a few moments, taking it all in, and then she kissed me, very deeply. Her trembling hand steadied as she laid it on my face. My own hands slid up her thighs and beneath the hem of her satin night gown, pulling it up and over her head. Happily, she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Suddenly, she rolled over onto her back, and it was my turn to straddle her. I kissed her neck and lips tenderly, listening with much pleasure as her breathing became more and more erratic. Our kisses became more and more frantic, our hands traveled to forbidden places, and we were one again. And this time, Ginny took control, had her way with me.

I enjoyed it with every ounce of me.

Afterward, we just lay in the bed. We didn't even talk. There was no need to. It was about two in the morning, so we were exhausted and there was no strength left to talk, really. Ginny drifted off first, with her head on my chest and her arm over my waist. I followed not long after, falling asleep in the dancing lights and shadows cast from the hovering candles, the slow rhythm of Ginny's breathing. It was pure bliss, and I felt that everything was finally falling into place.

I gained a new confidence in Ron. He would come around soon, I told myself. and perhaps, things were going to be normal soon…


	12. Harry's Whores

Chapter Twelve: Harry's Whores

All with Ginny was going perfectly well… until about two weeks after Rivenny was born. Ginny and Ron had planned to treat Hermione to a birthday lunch at the Three Broomsticks. So, late in the morning on the second Saturday after Rivenny's birth, Ginny and I dressed for our departure from the castle.

Ginny had moved a few things into my room over the past two weeks, like her vanity and her entire wardrobe. The Weird Sisters drifted distantly over the Wireless as I stood in front of my own bathroom mirror, trying to magick my hair down, but that was no use It seemed that even magic couldn't lay my unruly hair flat. Ginny stood in front of the full length mirror she put in my closet, pressing different dresses to her chest and scowling at the mirror. I finished buttoning up my shirt when I went over to her and asked what the problem was.

"We're only going to the Three Broomsticks, Gin. There's no need to be best dressed, Love."

"Oh, _Harry_," she said, pressing her face into my shoulder. "I don't think anything will fit me." I was surprised that she was actually crying. I patted her back gently and hugged her.

"Ginny, I'm sure there's something in your closet that can fit." My eyes searched wildly over her head for something that she could possibly wear. I found a blue-grey dress with belted shoulder straps and a flowery pattern at the bottom and plucked it from its hanger. The material was very soft and flowed over my hands like silk. "How about this, Gin? Will this do?"

Ginny looked at it and sniffled. Her face was a little streaked with tears. She gave a small shrug and collapsed on me. "Harry," she sobbed. "Thank you so much."

"Sure Ginny," I said a little uncertainly. "Look." I pulled her back a bit to look at me. "Are you okay? You're awfully emotional."

She sniffled again and rubbed at her eyes. "I'm sure I'm fine, Harry. I've just been so emotional since Rivenny was born…" Ginny took one deep, steadying breath and smiled at me. "Thank you for the dress." She leaned up and kissed me square on the lips, pressing close to me. But she pulled back too soon to my liking. Luckily though, she stripped bare right in front of me. For a moment I thought she wanted to shag, but then she told me to hand her the dress.

Sighing, I reentered the bathroom to re-do what I could with my hair, while Ginny slipped in her dress. When I saw Ginny next, she looked stunning. The dress flowed over her body in the most wonderful way and stopped just after her knees. She wore stylish red shoes and a deep navy jacket to keep her arms warm. She bent over her vanity, applying a deep red lipstick, then she magicked her hair into full waves that rested on her shoulders.

"Wow," I said. Ginny turned around and smiled at me.

"Do you like it?" she asked. I nodded silently and wrapped my arms around her waist, leaned my head down to let my lips brush her ear as I spoke.

"You look beautiful, Ginny." I gave a soft kiss on her neck and felt her shiver in my arms.

"Thanks," she breathed out.

We were silent for a moment and then Ginny checked the time. "We should go, Harry." She rushed about the room, getting her wand and purse, checking her hair. We finally donned our cloaks a few moments before our portkey took us to the Three Broomsticks.

The chilled air outside surprised us as we landed rather roughly. Ginny stumbled in her heels and I caught her. Inside the Three Broomsticks, a fired warmed the pub, making it toasty. It was much more crowded than it was when I was here last with Ginny and Lily. The pub was alive with witches and wizards and creatures, each with their own conversation that drifted and mangled with others throughout the room.

My eyes searched around for any sign of Ron and Hermione. Just then, Ginny took my hand and squeezed it tight.

"They're over there, Harry," she said and pulled me along. I followed and pretty soon, I spotted my best friends.

"Ginny! Harry!" said Hermione, when she saw us. Ron even smiled, too, though his smile seemed forced and cold to me. It was my turn to squeeze Ginny's hand.

"Everything will be _fine_, Harry. Just ignore his rudeness," Ginny mumbled to me. "Hello, Hermione! It's so good to see you! And you too, Ron." Ginny let go of my hand to exchange kisses with Hermione. I slid into the booth when Ginny made no sign that she would go in first. Unfortunately, it was across from Ron.

"How's the baby?" Ginny asked eagerly, slipping off her cloak and then sitting on the edge of the booth.

"Oh, Rivenny's doing quite well, thanks for asking," replied Hermione. "Erin's been bugging me to let her come home on the weekends, to help take care of her, but I won't have it." She took a sip of the coffee set in front of her. "Although I would like to not be a mum for a weekend," she added.

Ron chuckled and stretched his arm over her shoulders. "That's what this weekend is for, darling. A whole weekend devoted to what you want to do. Think of it as a late birthday present from Ginny and… Harry and I."

Hermione nearly choked on her coffee. "Oh dear," mumbled Ginny, who leaned over the table to help get Hermione together. She stopped, though, and the two women looked at Ron stunned, and so did I. This was perhaps the first time he acknowledged me in a civil manner.

"_Ronald Weasley_!" said Hermione breathlessly, and leaned over to kiss Ron rather passionately on his lips. Thankfully, he only kissed her back enough to satisfy her, but left out all the gory scenes for Ginny and I. "I love you," said Hermione when she pulled back, flushed and giddy. She flashed a huge grin at us, and Ron and I gave tentative smiles to one another. "This is going to be a wonderful day, isn't it?" said Hermione. She was a lot more jumpy and at times… cozy after that.

Just then, a couple shuffled passed our booth and sat down at the vacant table next to it.

…And then I recognized her. Priscilla Swanson. At that moment, all of my happiness and hope was drained from within me, and I felt cold despite the fire.

Priscilla sat at the table clad in a skimpy deep red dress peaking from beneath an intricately threaded robe with stylish knee-high burgundy boots. Her fiery red hair was cut shorter than I remembered it from seven years ago; it was newly cropped just below her chin instead of at her neck, and blunt bangs stopped above her eyebrows. She sat with a man who had to be at least five years younger than her, and a decade below me. But… what was she doing in Hogsmeade?

Apparently, I did a poor job of pretending to listen to the conversation while actually staring at Priscilla; They all saw me, except for the young guy Priscilla was with.

"Harry, what are you looking at?" asked Ginny. Right after that, Priscilla's eyes widened in happy shock as she heard Ginny say my name. She stood up and made her way over to our booth. I was horrified. This was not the time for my immoral past to crop up.

"_Harry Potter_?" gawked Priscilla with her Aussie accent. "Is that _you_???"

I had a few choices then; run, deny I even knew Priscilla, or admit that I knew her and deal with the consequences later. I went with option "C" because Priscilla would out me anyway.

"Yes, Priscilla. It's me. Harry." I let out a breath and looked down at the table. I did not want to see Ginny's face. Or Ron's. Or Hermione's. Or Priscilla's.

"Ah… Harry I've missed you so much." I looked up, catching a glimpse of Ginny's dumbfounded expression and Hermione's horrified face. Now I really didn't want to see Ron's face. My heart sped up to what felt like a million times the normal speed. This should not have been happening. I couldn't believe and accept this was happening. "Has it really been seven years?" Priscilla was leaning on the table, her chest exposed.

"Yes Priscilla. Seven years," I said as emotionlessly as I could, though I could clearly detect the pain and suffering I was feeling in my own voice.

Ginny's voice, though, broke through. "Harry, do you know this woman?" She was looking at me, thank God, and not Priscilla. Her eyes were sad and downcast though I knew she was angry and hurt. I had to choose my words carefully.

"Yeah," I said, trying to sound nonchalant about the whole thing. "Old friend back in Australia."

Unfortunately, Priscilla giggled and decided to elaborate on our "friendship" back in Australia. "I met Harry at a bar in the city. He saved me from a couple of drunks, he did…" She paused and gave a short laugh. "Well, I don't think I need to elaborate; I'm sure you know what happened next." Priscilla flashed a suggestive grin and nudged Ginny's arm, chuckling. She was the only one who found this at all amusing. There was silence after a while and Priscilla started talking again, but before she could get more than half a sentence out, Ginny saved her own self by interrupting.

"I'm sure it's a lovely story, er, Priscilla. But would you excuse me?" Ginny made to get out of the booth and Priscilla got out the way. I followed but Priscilla stopped me.

"Nice seeing you again, Harry," she said in a low voice. Priscilla had stood up to my level and was pressing closer to me. She peeked up at me through her lashes, her eyes betraying the façade of confidence she had up for show. Only I knew, I was sure, of how vulnerable and insecure she really was… But now was not the time to comfort her.

I had to find Ginny.

"Priscilla please. I… I've got to go."

I Flooed back to my office, and immediately charged toward my room. Ginny was there spread on my bed, a quaking mess of sobs. I took off my cloak and robe and shoes and sat on the bed next to her. When I tried to put my arm around her, she shrugged it off and turned to face me. Her face was blotched red and her eyes were bloodshot. Tears were shining on her face and in her eyes.

"Get away from me!" she yelled. I did not, though, get away from her. I grabbed hold of her wrists firmly and sat on top of her with her arms over her head. She screamed and kicked and fought and resisted, but I did not cave in, nor did I plan to. "How could you?" she screamed at me. "Get off! Get off! _Get off_!"

"Listen to me!" I bellowed at her. She was sobbing and shaking all over. "Listen to me Ginny. She means nothing to me."

"Her hair is _red_! Tell me that means nothing, Harry, tell me!"

I was silent but did not loosen my grip on her. There was nothing but my silence and Ginny's sobs for a while.

"The hair was the only thing that attracted me to her… to…" I stopped when I realized I was going to go and spill everything if I didn't shut up soon. "Only the hair Ginny. While I was away, I… I had to satisfy my thirst for familiarity. She reminded me of you. She was the closest I could get Ginny. But she was not you." Ginny was still crying.

"How long were you with her for?" she asked me through sobs.

"Less than a year. Much less than that. Only for a few months."

"She's a whore, Harry. How could you do that? I was never with anyone but you. Just you. This is the first time I was intimate with anyone since you left—let go of me!" This time I let go. She slapped me across the face but I didn't try to stop her. Not even when she punched and kicked me and vented all of her anger through violence directed at me. I deserved it, but even more so for not telling her the complete truth.

…But she beat me to the truth.

"How many?" she yelled.

I froze, and her next few hits knocked the breath out of me. "What?"

"Oh my God!" she sobbed and stopped punching me. "Oh my God, Harry! How many whores did you have?" She then became hysterical. "_How many_?" she screamed. She had expected me to say "just Priscilla" but there were more. Many more. I didn't want to tell her.

With my following silence, she cried even more.

"A lot," I said. "I… I was never counting, but… there were a lot. Most of them were only one night stands..."

"And they all have red hair?"

"Yes." I paused. "Sometimes personality counted…" Ginny gave a laugh which surprised me.

"You know," she said, pushing me on the bed and straddling me. "You ruined Hermione's lunch." She kissed below my ear.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't want any of this to happen. The drama, I mean." Ginny just nodded and continued to kiss me.

"We are going to put this behind us, now. And never mention it again. Understand me?"

I nodded and we kissed long and hard. Ginny wiped a few stray tears away and began to unbutton my shirt. I rested my hand on hers, stopping her progress.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded and continued. Despite the chilly day outside, Ginny and I made our own warmth. It was warm enough just being in love with her, much less being inside her… We twined our legs together, rubbed against the other, making love. There was nothing like make-up sex with Ginny.

Afterward, we lay among the blankets in silence. Ginny traced absent-minded circles across my chest. Her fingers were really soothing and I drifted off into sleep.

It seemed that as soon as I fell asleep, I was awoken again. I didn't have any dreams, so I most likely was. Ginny was calling my name, as if from far away, and I was slowly floating back to the surface of consciousness. Slowly closer to her…

"Harry…" she said. My eyes blinked open and looked at her. She had slipped into something a bit more decent. But she never looked more beautiful than with her bed head, I thought.

"Yeah, Gin?" I asked with a drowsy voice.

"I… I want to talk…"


	13. Of His Time With Priscilla

**A/N:** Hello! Last chapter, I did not have an author's note, so… I apologize for that! Anyway, my internet is down right now, so whenever I can use someone else's computer, is when I could be able to update, possibly. I can still type the chapters at home, thank Merlin. Anywho, I've got a lot of great ideas for this story written down in purple gel ink, stashed somewhere safe in my room. There are lots of twists that I would like to add. And… enough with my rambling! Please enjoy this chapter and review after.

PS: I didn't really proofread this so PLEASE if you see any mistakes, tell me… in a review! Thanks!

–janepotter22

**Chapter Thirteen:** Of His Time With Priscilla

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked Ginny. She was quiet for a little while and bit her lower lip. Her gaze lowered to the sheets and her fingers traced swirling designs on the covers. She seemed to be really thinking about what she was trying to say. "What is it?" I asked again. This time she just shrugged and smiled.

"Nothing. I'm too tired to talk right now."

"So we'll talk in the morning?" I said.

Ginny nodded and I pulled her down to lay on me. We fell asleep like that.

Or at least I fell asleep.

We never _did_ talk in the morning. When I woke up, the usual warmth that I always assumed to be her slumbering body was not there. I felt a distinct heaviness in my chest with Ginny's absence, as if it punctured my heart and left grief and loneliness flow in. I found I didn't know what to do except to keep busy. But it was Sunday, which meant no lessons. There were however papers to grade and lessons to plan.

Grudgingly, I got out of bed headed for the bathroom. The light from my window was paling; it was early yet in the morning, and I wondered where Ginny could have gotten to so early in the morning. Perhaps she was fetching breakfast. I told myself she would be with me again soon, and got in the shower. The hot water washed over me and relieved the tense muscles aches I didn't even notice were there.

I dressed comfortably after the shower and slipped into some house shoes before mentally preparing myself to attack the load of work I had to do. I had assigned my seventh years a very long theory essay about dueling. My first years were assigned a much shorter essay on rather simple defensive spells. I weighed my options: there were far less seventh year essays than first year essays, but the dynamics of a first year essay were more straight-forward and concrete than those of a seventh year essay. I settled on starting the first year essays. I didn't want to challenge my brain too much so very early in the morning.

As it turned out, the first years were very poor writers and most of the handwriting was hard to discern. I dragged through essay after essay, giving out grades; some poor and some good.

When I was nearly half-way through the essays, the fire in my office roared to life, but it was as green as my eyes… I had a visitor. I turned around to see who had landed in my office. Hermione stood before me, brushing soot from her shoulders and the front of her sapphire blue robes.

"Hermione!" I exclaimed, pleasantly surprised by this unexpected visit.

"Good morning, Harry," she said, pushing back a piece of hair.

"What brings you here?" I asked her as she entered my room and stood in front of the mirror, fixing her hair.

"Ginny came to me in the dead of night last night, voicing her hopes and fears about your relationship." Hermione turned to face me. "You should talk to her. Press her for information, Harry," she hinted to me. The corners of her mouth pulled into a small smile.

"She did want to talk about something last night. We said we would talk in the morning, and when I woke up, she wasn't beside me."

"Ginny's at the Burrow. But she's sleeping right now; she didn't fall asleep until three this morning. She stayed up all night while you slept and then woke me just to talk. She didn't want me to mention this to you, but I needed to, Harry. So… I'll Floo you again when she's made herself decent, alright?"

I nodded. "Okay. And thank you, Hermione for telling me this." Hermione enveloped me in a strong hug.

"Well, I should get back. Molly's going to look after Rivenny while I make the breakfast, and Ron will be wondering where I'm at soon…"

"Does Ron hate me?" I asked her when she mentioned her husband's name.

"No. He thinks the whole Portia ordeal is hilarious, what with her bringing up your sinful past and all, embarrassing you."

"Priscilla," I corrected her.

"Wha? Who's Priscilla?" she asked absent-mindedly.

"Her name is not Portia; it's Priscilla."

"Oh, well they sound the same. Anyway, Ron thinks it's a little funny."

"That's nice," I said with a grimace. I sat on my bed and buried my face in my hands, exhaling a long sigh. Hermione sat beside me and put an arm around my shoulders. "Am I ever going to stop hurting my chances with Ron?" I asked her. She was silent for a moment.

"Give him some time."

"It's been a month already," I insisted.

"Well you can't just leave for eleven years, then come waltzing back expecting everything to be okay," Hermione pointed out.

"I didn't know Ginny had had Lily, though. If I'd known… I never would have left." There was a silence, and Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. Instead, she opted for a hug. We sat in contented silence for a little while before I started a less depressing subject.

"So you and Ron are at the Burrow?" I asked.

"Oh, we're only there until I'm ready to go back to work. Molly's been a big help, juggling the kids, me, and Rivenny. Ron's working double so that we can live comfortably once I start working again."

"Is Ron working in the Aurors' office?"

"Yes, but work has been slow lately, so he's filling in for me in the Muggle department to make some extra Galleons. He's thinking about applying for a job with Quidditch. You know, regulation and all of that, so he can still be in the country, make a lot of money, and pursue his dream."

"Ah," I said. Then Hermione looked at me. Her expression was concerned and her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Harry," she said. "What all did you do when you left?" I sighed very lengthily and lay back on my bed.

"I… I had many… relations. Priscilla was… Merlin, she was seven years ago. Priscilla was different from most of the girls."

"_Most_ of them?" Hermione repeated, horrified.

"Yes," I said. My face was hot from immense chagrin. "Anyway," I continued with a shaky voice, "I met her seven years ago. She was very lost, and very lonely. Priscilla only acts the way she does because she is insecure. Very insecure. She can't live without a lover beside her.

"Well, I was at a bar, and so was she. She worked there, actually. These young drunk warlocks were harassing her, and they took things too far. I was a little tipsy myself, but I knew that she had to be rescued. Priscilla… she's a real damsel in distress. Trouble is what she is."

Hermione lay next to me as I told her all of this. She made herself comfortable. I put my arm around her shoulders, and her arms encircled my waist. It felt very lovely talking to her. Very warm. It seemed that she was my best friend right now, besides Ginny who was more like a wife to me. She was listening to me, sincerely wanting to know what I'd gone through, the pain and the feelings I went through, instead of just worrying about Ginny's pain.

"Go on," said Hermione softly when I had paused for too long.

"Oh. Right." I cleared my throat. "Priscilla was trouble. But she just needed someone to love and to love her in return, to need and as well to need her. I gave her those things. Our relationship was very short, but full of intense emotions and changes and… all the real elements of a real relationship. Priscilla was the closest I ever got to loving someone other than Ginny.

"She was so much more than just sex, but not enough. She wasn't what I needed." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, thinking back to those few months with Priscilla. "I think Priscilla fell in love with me. Or maybe she was blinded, in a sense. She didn't know what she felt, or what she wanted. When she finally told me how she felt, I knew that I had to end it. I just didn't feel the same way. Where her heart was beginning to mend, my became more empty, hallow… cold."

I laughed darkly. "It still took me seven years to figure out that I couldn't replace Ginny. No one could. Or ever would…" Hermione was shaking and I tilted my head in her direction. Her whole body was wracked with sobs. "Er… are you alright?"

She didn't answer me, just buried her face in my shoulder, squeezed me tighter. She didn't say anything for a while (she probably couldn't), so I just rubbed and squeezed her shoulders until she was calm.

"Th-that was very touching, Harry," she said shakily. Tears were still flowing even as she tried to wipe them away. She sniffled and huffed and the room was completely silent except for her attempts to stop crying. Finally she was able to breathe normally. "I should go, now," she said, and sat up, pushing herself off the bed. She headed for my office and I followed. "Looks like you've got a lot of work to do, and I have breakfast to make. Ron's probably up and wondering where I am…" Hermione rushed about, and ran back to my room to fix herself up. I sat down to start grading papers again. "Don't forget I'll Floo you to go and talk to Ginny," she said to me as she reentered the office. She gave me a quick kiss and a half-hug before frantically grabbing a handful of Floo powder and rushing into the grate. She disappeared behind a wall of green flames, and all was silent once more in my room.

I immediately went back to grading the first year essays. My heart was pounding against my chest and I found I could barely concentrate. An hour or so dragged by with no word from Hermione. The stack of parchment, though, considerably lowered. It was nearing nine when I finished with the essays, and I leaned back in my chair, stretching.

The comfortable silence was interrupted but a growl coming from within me. I looked down at my stomach with longing. I could feel my insides churning painfully and it felt like the acids in my stomach were eating away at me. I groaned when I realized I hadn't eaten breakfast in the three hours I was awake. Breakfast was nearly over in the Great Hall, and I could just make it if I hurried…

Suddenly, the fire grate in my office roared to life with green fire, and Hermione's face appeared in the flames.

"Harry," she whispered, and she looked over her shoulder.

"Yes? Is everything alright?"

"Oh, everything is great. Ginny's up and she just got out the shower; she's dressing now." She looked over her shoulder again. When she spoke again, her voice was lower and urgent. "She thinks I'm heating the food so I should go. If she finds out I'm talking to you… I have to go; she's a fast dresser. Bye, Harry." Hermione left quickly, leaving me rather stunned. The emerald flames disappeared and I finally gathered my senses.

I rushed around my room, though I didn't need to. I fastened on a cloak and hurriedly stacked my papers on one corner of my desk. I was thinking about eating breakfast, and my stomach gave another growl. I quickly took a pinch of Floo powder, and threw it into the grate. The green flames roared to life and I stepped into them; in a swirl of light and visions of homes, I arrived at the Burrow's living room, stumbling out the grate. I got the minimal amount of powder on me and brushed it off.

"Now what's all this hullabaloo about?" came Hermione's voice, sounding strangely high, as she walked through he kitchen door and into the family room. She gave me a quick wink.

"Is it Ron?" asked Ginny as she followed Hermione. She stopped when she saw me and gave a slight frown. I was so very relieved to see her, dressed in a very womanly night gown, similar to what she wore last night, and silk robe with fluffy pink house shoes. Her hair was not mussed like I subconsciously hoped it would be; it was pulled back smoothly in a pony-tail. My heart seemed to lighten, yet it swelled with love and admiration for her beauty. "Hello, Harry," she said awfully curtly. Then she turned right around and stalked back into the kitchen.

I followed after her. She was sitting at the very large dinner table with a large plate full of eggs, toast, bacon, and quite a few sausage links. Ron Jr., Hugh, and Norah were sitting at the table as well. Mrs. Weasley sat, feeding Rivenny a bottle of Hermione's breast milk.

"Hello, Harry!" Molly said brightly. I smiled and leaned over to give her a kiss hello. "What brings you here?" she asked.

"Ginny wasn't with me this morning when I woke up. Thought I might find her here." Hermione then entered the kitchen and served her children their plates of food, which were much less loaded than Ginny's.

"Ah," said Molly. "Well, are you hungry for breakfast? Hermione and I have had our share of food, but feel free to dig in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," I said and took a seat next to Ginny. Hermione served me my plate, which was loaded just as much as Ginny's plate. "Thanks, 'Mione," I said, using her old name.

"Oh, Harry would you mind helping me with the orange juice? I've got five to serve, unless you want some coffee. I could get that for you if you just serve orange juice to the kids and Ginny for me."

"Sure," I said and got from my seat. "And coffee would be great, thanks."

"Tea for me, please," said Ginny.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ginevra," cut in Molly. "Drink your orange juice. Give her a tall glass, will you, Harry."

"Oh… okay," I said and crossed to the fridge. I heard Ginny clear her throat and I saw her glare pointed at her mother. Molly just smiled at her and returned to feeding Rivenny.

Hermione set three different sized cups with moving pictures on them on the counter next to a glass. "I'm sure you can guess which child gets which cup, so get to pouring," she said and started fixing my coffee.

"Er, no cream, please," I said to her as I took the orange juice from the fridge and filled the four cups each. I passed the sippy-cup – and the smallest – to Norah, the second smallest to Hugh, and the largest to Ron Jr. I filled Ginny's nearly to the brim and took a sip to keep it from spilling over, then set in front of her plate.

"Thanks," she said tonelessly. I paused, wondering if she was angry with me. I could understand if she was upset about lunch yesterday. I decided to let it go so that we could discuss it later and have a pleasant breakfast. I slipped my hand surreptitiously beneath the table and found Ginny's knee. She gave a little start, but it was unnoticed by anyone but me. Reassuringly, though, I felt her small, cool hand on mine and she squeezed it.

My eyes glanced her way and our gazes met for a second. Hermione interrupted our moment when she set my cup of coffee next to my plate. "Thanks," I said, and she gave me a small pinch on the shoulder. I looked up at her.

"Watch her," she mouthed. "No problem," she then said out loud. I saw Molly peeking at us with pursed lips, but she turned back to Rivenny, smirking to herself. "Alright," said Hermione to the table at large. "Dig in, as Molly puts it." She nudged me again, just as I was going for my eggs, but she walked away right after. I finished my bite and glanced over at Ginny.

Well, Ginny certainly had an apatite, I could give her that. The way she ate, shoveling food into her mouth, vaguely reminded me of Ron. But what did her apatite have to do with anything? I turned back to my own food as my stomach gave a grumble. The entire meal was delicious and highly satisfying. I washed everything down with the coffee.

"Hermione, this is amazing!" I said.

"Thanks!" she said. Hermione was sitting next to her mother-in-law, burping Rivenny. Molly was scrutinizing Ginny closely, every now and then wiping Norah's or Hugh's faces and admonishing them for eating so sloppily.

"I can't eat another bite," said Ginny, leaning back in her chair and very much forgetting her table manners. She took a couple gulps of orange juice, and took deep breaths, massaging her stomach. Her eyes were closed and her face was pinched together in an effort to hold back some internal function of her body. "Merlin, I think I ate too fast," moaned out.

"You would think!" said Molly. I saw that Ginny's plate only had a couple links of uneaten sausages, a piece of bacon, a few lumps of eggs, and a half piece of toast with a bite-wedge. I looked at her face. She looked clammy and sick.

Ginny groaned and stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom," she said and rushed upstairs. I looked after her, my eyes worried.

"Is she… is she okay?" I asked tentatively, looking at Hermione.

Hermione's eyes didn't meet mine, when she answered. "Yes. Just… she ate to fast."

"I should check if she's alright," I suggested, and pushed from the table, half standing.

"Oh don't bother," said Molly. "Eat the rest of your food, I'll give her a pepto potion." With that, Molly stood up and followed the path Ginny took. I sat back in my seat, unsure of what just happened. But the desire to eat was too much. I didn't eat dinner last night, and this was my first time eating in almost a full day. By the time I had finished the rest of my food and was swallowing the last sip of coffee, Ginny came down the stairs, followed by her mother. Ginny's eyes were a little puffy, and that was when I finally came to her rescue.

I grabbed her glass of unfinished orange juice and approached her. "Sorry for the mess," I said to Hermione, and then to Ginny, "but we've got to talk."

"I'll clean it up, Harry. Just you sit Hermione," said Molly.

I took Ginny's arm and guided her to the stairs. "Let's go to your room," I murmured. When we entered her room, I handed her the orange juice. "Drink up," I said, and closed her door. We sat on her bed. I waited for her to finish her juice before I spoke.

"Why were you just crying?" I demanded of her. She was quiet and turned her head from me, shaking it. "Please talk to me, Ginny. What's bothering you? And why weren't you beside me this morning? What brought you here?"

"I couldn't sleep, and I couldn't just wake you… You looked so peaceful…," she said in a barely audible voice. "So I came her to talk to Hermione."

"About what?" I asked softly. "You can tell me anything."

Ginny turned to me, her eyes glazed over with tears, pleading. "I'm sorry Harry. I just needed her advice. B-because… I really need to talk to you…" She trailed off in stared into my eyes. "I love you she said." She kissed my lips softly. "And…"

"And?" I asked eagerly.

Ginny grasped my hands in hers and she stared at me. "I want to marry you. I want to be your wife." Her gaze became intense. Her widened eyes searched my entire face. She bit her lower lip in anticipation.

My heart pounded and with every beat, I felt a warmth spread through me. It rushed to the very edges of my being. Love. What an amazing feeling. I gathered her in my arms and pressed her body closer to mine. I whiffed in the smell of her gloriously red hair. "I want you to be my wife," I said. My voice cracked with emotion, and Ginny succumbed to her own overwhelming desire to cry. She sobbed into my shoulder. Her entire body shook. At that moment, I wanted to cry, but I had to be strong for the both of us.

Ginny pulled back and she pressed her lips to mine. We kissed softly for moment, and then we let passion lead the way. I started a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck. Her skin was still sweet from her shower.

"Harry," she suddenly hissed out. "H-Harry I need to say something." I lifted my face to her level and kissed her nose, then her lips.

"What is it?" I asked.

Ginny twined her fingers with mine and squeezed them tightly. She was silent for a little while, perhaps speechless. I gave her hand an encouraging squeeze, and left a lingering kiss on her lips. She kissed me back, pushing her tongue between my lips. When we finished kissing again, she cupped a hand over my cheek. She stared at me for the longest moment. Her lips were red from when she'd bitten it, waiting on me to agree with marriage.

"I don't know how to tell you this," she finally started. "But I'm…" Her voice hitched. "Harry…"

"Ginny, you're making me nervous." I really was concerned. My heart pounded from axiousness. I kissd her again. "Go on. Tell me. I'm here for you."

Ginny shivered from the kiss. "I'm pregnant."

**A/N:** I'm so cheesy and dramatic… wouldn't you agree? But trust me. I've got plans. Now please Review! Thank you! -janepotter22


	14. The Heirloom

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. Anywho, I rather like this chapter. So please tell me if you like it as well. …In a review. (wink) –janepotter22 P.S. Also, please tell me if there is a grammar quirk in here. I read over this really quickly so… thank you?

**Disclaimer:** Blah, blah. I don't own Harry Potter. Blah, blah.

**Chapter Fourteen: **The Heirloom

"Pregnant," I said. The silence that followed pressed on me at all sides. A ringing sounded in my ears. Pregnant, I repeated in my head. So many thoughts clouded my concentration. Ginny said something, but I only heard her voice, a soft murmuring that lulled my consciousness to a place other than the now.

I caught a brief glimpse of my future with Ginny. One moment, she was dressed in a long, white dress, a bouquet of flowers in her grasp, and the next moment, she was giving birth. Her legs were spread wide and her delicate face was ruddy from pain and the mere effort of giving birth. Then I saw our humble family of four, enjoying a home-cooked meal prepared by both Ginny and I. A family photo with me, Ginny, Lily… and our son…

"Harry!" Ginny nearly yelled at me. My attention was finally hers. I snapped my head to look at her. My face felt tense; my eyebrows were knitted together, and my mouth was set uncomfortably into a frown. Ginny took my expression for something far more sinister than deep thought. "Do you want this?" she asked. Her face was so worried. I hated to see her looking distressed in any fashion.

"Ginny," I said. My voice was weak. "Of course I want this. I'm just shocked. I… I never expected something like this to happen so… soon." I grasped her hands in mine, squeezing them for reassurance. She gave a small smile, then kissed me softly.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being such a wonderful… husband."

A glorious silence followed. The energy in the room changed. A smile crossed both my face and my heart. I was truly touched by what she had said.

"You know," I pointed out. "I feel the same."

"About what?" Ginny asked.

"It feels like you're my wife already. Like we've been married for… for years."

Silence. And then Ginny spoke. "Harry," she moaned out. She stared at me then, and as each second passed, her eyes watered. I gathered her into my arms and squeezed her against my chest.

"What's wrong now?" I asked. "Talk to me, Ginny."

"I've _always_ felt that way. Like we were married. And then you left and ruined _everything_!" Her voice was burning and passionate, on the verge of hysterics. It softened, though, became sadder when she continued. "If you would've just stayed, Harry. We'd be happy. A family." I could hear the smile in her voice. "Married."

"Married," I repeated. I thought back to the vision I had just minutes earlier, of Ginny in a white dress. I imagined that she would look more beautiful than I'd ever seen her in my life. My heart yearned for that vision to be real.

"Let's do it," I said suddenly.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Let's get married."

"Um. Harry. I believe we've already established that we want to get married."

"I know, I know," I said. "But let's make this official."

"How?"

I stood up and paced her room. "Well," I thought out loud. "Let's start by telling your parents. An-and your brother. Hermione…"

"Lily," put in Ginny.

"Of course." We smiled at each other. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Hermione was washing dishes when Ginny and I entered the kitchen, and Ron Jr. was helping her. Molly, Hugh, Norah, and Rivenny were not there, however. "Where are Molly and the children?" I asked Hermione. She gave a surprised "Oh!" and sloshed soapy water onto the sink. She turned partially to face Ginny and I, holding hands tightly.

"Oh… oh Harry! You scared me! Oh…" she examined her mess. "I'll just be a minute…" she said absentmindedly. She grabbed a towel and dried her hands, then gave it to Ron Jr. "Can you dry of the sink for Mum, Ronny dear? Thank you." Ron Jr. had no choice but to do as he was asked. Hermione kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair before making her way over to where Ginny and I stood. "So, what can I do for you two?"

"Where is Molly and your other three children?" I asked her again.

"Oh. Molly's putting Rivenny down for a nap, and she's going to try and get Huey and Ronald to help her with her gardening. Norah just follows her grandmother wherever, so… I'll get her bundled up to go and play in the garden." Hermione looked toward the overgrown garden, daydreaming for moment. Then she smiled at us. "You seemed excited about something Harry. What is it?"

Ginny squeezed my hand. "Right. Well, Ginny and I have news, but we'll have to bring Molly in here."

"Oh, I'll go and fetch her, then…" With that, Hermione left the kitchen. Across the way, I saw Ron heave a sigh and continue with washing the rest of the dishes. A low murmuring sounded from beyond the kitchen door, then footsteps. The door opened and Molly entered with Norah balanced on her hip. Hermione followed, struggling with Hugh on her own hip. Molly was all smiles as she sat down on the nearest chair. Hermione set Hugh down and stood behind her mother-in-law.

"What is it you'd like to tell us Harry?" asked Molly. Her eyes crinkled with the huge grin she gave.

"Well, Ginny and I have talked it over, and we've decided we want to get married."

"Well!" exclaimed Molly in a voice that was probably louder than it should've been. "It's about time!" she said.

"_Mum_!" said Ginny. I looked over at her and saw that she was beet red.

"Oh, Ginevra, it's true. Sure, he's only been back for a month or so, but my _goodness_. It's about time and you know it. You've only wanted this sin—"

"Yes, _mother_, I've only wanted this since… since… well, since we've been together, but I think we get the point!" Ginny's face was still a little red, with both anger and chagrin, I was sure.

Molly pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "Either way," she said. "I'm very happy for you two. You can finally be a part of this family Harry. Not that you already aren't."

I smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I'm so looking forward to it."

"Oh! Call me Molly or Mum. There are too many Mrs. Weasleys, I can't take it if I hear that one more time!" she said lightly, though I was sure she was serious. Molly rested her hands on either side of my face. Crinkles formed at the corners of her eyes as she smiled at me. She was quiet for a little while and her smile faded into a thoughtful expression.

"What is it?" I asked her, my eyes registering her face.

"I have something I'd like to give you. If you don't mind."

"Sure," I said, and followed her as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom. I closed the door and stood in front of it as she rummaged through her closet. She pulled out a wooden jewelry box and pulled out a much smaller box, easily recognizable to hold a…

"Inside this little box is my engagement ring, Harry. It belonged to my mother, and to her mother, and to _her_ mother, and so on. The tradition in my family is to pass this ring down, from mother to daughter. I could have easily given it to my other, _wonderful_ daughters I've come to love as my own, Harry, but I've been saving it for Ginny especially. Since the moment she was born, I knew that she would inherit this ring, and no one else. And, one day, Lily will get this ring, too."

It dawned on me that this was very important to Molly, which was why she'd always craved a daughter. I imagined it must've been quite a moment for her when her seventh child, and only daughter, was born and would be able to carry on her legacy once she was married. It was unspoken between us, yet understood that I comprehended her little story.

"Go on ahead and open it," she said. Her voice was quiet and soothing and curious.

Slowly, I took the ring box from the jewelry box and held it in my palm. My heart pounded as the excitement within me mounted. After a second or so of examining the box, which felt like much longer, I opened the lid. The ring set on the red satin lining was simple, yet beautiful. The band was made of silver. Four very small diamonds were set around a much larger diamond. All of them sparkled, even in the dim candle light of Molly and Arthur's room.

"It's beautiful," I whispered to Molly.

"Which is why you should give it to Ginny," she replied. She took the ring from the box and slipped it inside my robes. "Make her happy, Harry. You two deserve each other. And I would choose no other man to make my daughter a happy wife. No one can compare to you, Harry. You may not be perfect, but you damn well fit perfectly to Ginny's side."

While Molly said all of this, she tidied up my robes, smoothed them out and attempted to flatten my hair with a lick of her fingers and vigorous patting. When she finished her miniature speech, she leaned up to kiss both of my cheeks and my forehead. "Go get her, Harry." Her voice broke and her eyes shined with tears. She left the room quietly, leaving me to my thoughts. I thought about what to say, and how to make this proposal special, but most of all, romantic.

I made my way to the stairs slowly, still thinking of what to say to the love of my life. Could words describe how I felt about her? What could properly convey how much I loved her besides the commitment of marriage, to her family, and to ours? I entered the kitchen, feeling nervous. My legs felt very wobbly and I doubted I could stand, but I would have to.

"Are you alright, Harry?" asked Ginny, immediately coming to my side. "You look green."

"Do I?"

"A bit. I'll go get you a potion, alright?" She left my side, which I regretted – her skin was soft and comforting – to get my potion from upstairs. I sat down and listened to my heart race, wondering if I would make a fool of myself. I was only in front of my future family. Even if I did muss up everything, or at least my wording, they'd just think it was endearing. Ginny returned to my side with a small cup of bubbling pink potion that smelled sweet. "Here's a Pepto Potion for you Harry. Drink up and you'll feel better in no time." She gave me a smile, her true smile that I loved and cherished.

"Thank you." I took the cup from her and drained the potion in one gulp. It was sweet and thick and instantly took my nausea away. "Wow. Thanks Gin!" I said again. Ginny smiled and squeezed my shoulder. I pulled her into my lap and gave her a kiss in the crook of her neck. I let my lips drift upward toward her ear, purposely tickling her skin. "I love you," I whispered into her ear. I thought, at that moment, that this would be the perfect time to propose. I cleared my throat and spoke clearly and firmly.

"Ginny. I'd like to ask you something. I felt her tense in my arms, the goose bumps rise on her skin. The room went silent except for Norah's hums. I swallowed an unexpected lump in my throat and continued. "Sit down," I suggested, standing up and guiding her to the seat. Her eyes were wide and she placed her hands between her thighs. She bit her lip and watched me uncertainly as I slid my hand inside my robes and took out the ring.

Hermione gasped when she saw the ring, and Ginny's eyes started to water. I twirled the ring between my fingers casually. Ginny's and Hermione's eyes stayed locked to the ring. Norah continued to hum, oblivious to what was going on, this huge, life-changing event.

"I love you," I started off. "I've never fallen for someone as hard as I have for you. And… even though I left you once, I never will again. You have my promise. You make me feel happy, and right now, I'm the happiest I ever was in my life. Ever. I want to really be part of your family and to start our own together. So," and the moment had finally arrived; I stooped to one knee, holding the ring in plain sight for Ginny to see. Her eyes finally moved away from the ring to look me in the eyes. "Ginny, will you make me the happiest man alive, and be my wife? Will you marry me?"

Ginny was silent for a moment, overcome with emotion. She took in a deep breath, then let it out. "Yes. Of course I will, Harry." She gave me her left hand and I slipped the ring on. Perfect fit. It almost seemed as if the ring was designed for her… and in a way, it was. I was glad that Molly had intended on Ginny inheriting the ring, no matter if she married last. "It's beautiful, Harry."

"Like you," I said. I stood up, and so did she, and gathered her in my arms. I saw Hermione over Ginny's shoulder, crying of course.

"You know what this means," said Molly. Ginny and I turned toward her. She was dabbing her eyes.

"What is that?" asked Ginny.

"You need a proper announcement to your family."

"Like… an engagement party?" asked Ginny warily.

"Yes. Besides, we need a little reunion with the rest of your brothers and their families."

"Mum, I doubt there's enough _room_ for even Fleur and her children to stay, what with Ron and 'Mione and… the baby and all."

"Oh, it'll only be dinner."

"Only dinner?" said Ginny. "Mum. It'll be _chaos_!"

"Ginevra," said Molly in a sing-song voice. "I'm putting on an engagement party for you and Harry. End of discussion."

Ginny started to protest, but Hermione interrupted her. "Oh Ginny. The children at Hogwarts will stay there of course! So we'll have plenty room here. Just don't you worry." Hermione turned to speak to her mother-in-law. "An engagement party sounds lovely, Molly," she said.

Ginny scowled in her sister's direction. "Why are you taking her side?" she said stubbornly, refusing to be persuaded.

"Ginevra," Molly said again, command and warning in her voice. "Your brothers deserve to know about your wedding!"

"We'll send invitations!" Ginny said indignantly. Molly sighed.

"Why do you have such a problem with the idea of bringing the family together? They're your brothers. For Merlin's _sake_!"

"Just like you say, Mum; they're my _brothers_! I don't want them trying to hurt Harry like Ron did. Even if you set a party date, I'll make sure Harry and I can't make it." That said, Ginny stomped from the room with her hands across her chest. She disappeared into the living room, her bum catching my eye. I though she was sexy when she was angry.

"Why don't you go and talk to her, Harry dear?" suggested Molly, but it was more of a command, the way she said it. I didn't mind in the least, though. I got up and practically ran into the living room after my wife-to-be.

I found her, pacing the room with a frustrated expression on her face, which was red. When she saw me, she relaxed her shoulders a bit and slowed her steps gradually to a stop. I smiled and approached her, my own steps purposely slowed, then I wrapped my arms round her waist to rest at the small of her back. We touched foreheads. Ginny let out a long breath and sled her hand to lock around my neck. "I'll be brave, Ginny," I told her. "You don't have to worry. But I must say, I never did think about the risks in meeting your brothers again, until you mentioned it, that is." I pressed my lips to her neck, hoping it would comfort her. In fact, it stimulated her. She hugged me tighter, her hands rubbing my back, while mine explored more of her backside.

"Harry, we can't," she tried to protest, however unconvincingly. I was counting on her crazy hormones to lead her into a more playful mood. My own hormones had already led me to that place. I bit lightly at Ginny's ear, thinking of all the lovely things we could do together back in my office, when suddenly a thought occurred to me, and I stopped. Ginny stiffened self-consciously in my arms. "What is it?"

"Are we allowed to…?" I couldn't bring myself to say it, and blushed. She pulled back and looked at me, confused.

"Allowed to what?"

"Are we allowed to, y'know… shag? While you're pregnant?"

She laughed, music to my ears. "Harry, I'm not _that_ pregnant. Oh Goodness. Anyway, Ron and Hermione usually did…" She stopped talking suddenly, but not soon enough. There was quite a pregnant pause, an awkward atmosphere between us. Then she giggled and I laughed along and the tension was broken.

"I'm not going to ask why you know that. There could be numerous reasons and neither one seems too friendly to hear about."

"Right," said Ginny after clearing her throat. "Where were we?" She took my hand and led me to the fire grate with that certain look in her eyes…

"Oh, _Ginny_," I said, blood coursing through my veins. My heart raced, and I felt unseasonably warm in my robes. I couldn't even speak; my body did all the talking. When we arrived at my office by Floo, Ginny attacked me right there, right on top of the essays I was to be grading. In my mind, I knew that I should've said something or at least push her gently away from me, but things had gotten out of control, I'm embarrassed to say. When I wanted to speak, my lips only went crazy for her skin and _her_ lips. When I wanted to push her from me, my hands only worked faster and held her closer… and the inevitable finally happened. I was warm all over, my face was buried in her neck, one hand lost in her hair, the other guiding her hips…

We finally slumped to the floor, after it was all finished, taking in agonizingly painful breaths. Ginny linked her hand in mine, slowly drifting off into dreamland. I hugged her body to mine and traced absent-minded designs on her bare back.

"Ginny?" When I spoke, my voice sounded like it didn't belong, like it ruined a moment that was perfect.

"What?"

"I really want a son."

She was still for a moment, and then she lifted her head to look at me. A smile crossed her lips and she planted a kiss on my nose. "I will give you a son, Harry." She gave another small smile and returned to just laying on me. As Ginny fell asleep, I really thought about what I told her and what she promised me. I decided that a son was the perfect way to complete our family.

**A/N:** 'Ello! I FINALLY am on the internet so, please enjoy this, and once again I apologize for not posting sooner. This chapter has been completed for about a week now, and the good news is that chapter fifteen is going very well. I will hopefully be able to post that this weekend. So you won't have to wait too long. Review please!

-janepotter22


	15. The Tale of Lily

**A/N:** Hello! Please enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. Also, I urge you to please review. Thank you! –janepotter22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter Fifteen: **The Tale of Lily

The next week went by quite smoothly. Ginny and I received the date of the engagement party, to be held the upcoming Saturday. Ginny was not pleased, but I used my divine powers of persuasion to get her to agree with the dinner. Ginny and I argued about telling Lily. I wanted to tell her, but Ginny thought that she might want to tag along to the dinner, which would make her other twelve cousins attending Hogwarts want to go to the dinner.

"Keep in mind, Harry," Ginny said Wednesday night when Hermione told us when the dinner would be, "that the others would want to see their parents. And there's just not enough room, even for us to stay the night."

I agreed that she had a point. "Even so, Gin, we've still got to tell her! She deserves to know. And she doesn't _have_ to go to dinner with us. And… why do I feel like I've said all of this before?" I gave a chuckle and Ginny glared at me. She looked so darling, sitting in our bed with parchment about her. Tonight, we were grading homework and essays and planning lessons together. I crawled next to her and pecked her cheek. "How many children are going to be there anyway?" I asked.

"A lot," she said. "Oh, I have a headache just thinking about it. They're all little. There are two ten and eight year olds. Ron's the only nine-year old. Two six year olds, and Norah is the only four year old. And the youngest is obviously Rivenny. So that makes about 9 screaming children, except that Ron, Sofia, and Peter don't scream so much now." Ginny gave a sigh, then turned to the rest of the homework she had to help me grade.

After a short silence and staring at the same paper for the longest, Ginny looked up at me. "Then there's Fleur's latest boyfriend." Her voice was timid and nervous, as if she didn't want to anger me.

I looked up, taken aback that Fleur would date someone else other than Bill Weasley. But then I did the math in my head a figured that she had to have moved on by now. Bill's been dead nearly twenty years at this point. Ginny stared at me, biting her lip. "Oh? When did she start dating?" I asked casually and turned to the homework I was grading. Some seventh year's very well-written essay. I decided to just mark it with an O.

"Almost a year after you left, although I think it was a much sooner than that. She was sort of slinking around for a while before she finally introduced us to _Gustav_, some guy from France."

"So you were pregnant then? When she was slinking around, I mean." I asked. She looked up at me, thoroughly confused.

"That was a bit off-topic. But, yes. Lily was still a baby when Fleur finally introduced him. Mum didn't like him. Gustav, that is."

I nodded, not hearing the story. My thoughts were preoccupied by another story. The one I never heard, but needed to know. "What happened when Lily was born?"

Ginny stiffened at my question and stared at her hands. I apologized immediately. "I know that something dreadful happened that was bad enough to make you want to forget about it… But I need to know. I can't stop thinking about the possibilities of what could've gone wrong…" She gave a sigh and licked her lips.

"Okay, Harry. I'll tell you what happened." It was my turn to sigh.

"Lily and Erin both were due to be born in the middle of May. May thirteenth for Lily, and a little earlier for Erin. Hermione was excited and I was a little sentimental about the whole thing, too, but no one knew that. I was still a complete zombie. It was comforting to be pregnant at the same time as Hermione. She and Ron cheered me up by being there for me. Ron acted as if our daughters were going to be twins… _his_ twins." Ginny laughed to herself, remembering something from that dark time in her life. Her eyes avoided mine throughout her story. "He acted just the same around my belly as he did with Hermione's. Rubbing it, kissing it, talking to her…

"But Lily came much earlier than expected, five weeks before she was supposed to be born. April seventh was a very nice day, at least for the weather. I'd woken up early that morning because I was having the worst dream I'd ever had. And then I woke up, with an excruciating pain in my side. I thought something was wrong with Lily, so I rushed to St. Mungo's, dragging Hermione and Mum along.

"It turned out that I had a blood clot in my side and they would have to induce the labor, just to be safe. I was scared to death. I knew it was way too early for Lily to arrive. But the blood clot was a serious risk factor. They put me on some potions, but they couldn't numb the pain because of them. So… that day was hell for me.

"Labor took for_ever_. And pushing her took a while, too. I lost a lot of blood, and passed out as soon as she was born. My blood pressure sky-rocketed. But, thank _Merlin_, Lily was born healthy, though she was tiny. I stayed in the hospital for almost an entire month. Mum took care of baby Lily while I was still recovering. Ron insisted on staying at the hospital with me. He took off work to keep me company and to help Mum with Lily. I didn't get to hold her until she was a week old. I didn't get to take care of her until she was six weeks old."

Silence. Then I sighed, relieved. It wasn't as horrifying a story as I imagined it would be. I grasped her hand and held it tight in my own. Ginny hissed out a sigh. "I knew I shouldn't have told you. You're scared now aren't you?"

I took a deep breath and threw the papers needing to be graded to the floor. "Why would I be scared? I mean, I feel guilty, yes…"

"_And_ you're scared. You don't want the same thing to happen to…" she patted the blankets where they covered her stomach and rested her other hand on mine. "I'm sure that everything will be fine, Harry."

"But _I'm_ not," I growled at her and snatched my hand from hers.

"Oh, don't be like this," she said, and replaced her hand. "Hermione has given birth five times, the most of any of my sisters, and they were all relatively smooth births."

"What d'you mean 'relatively'?" I asked.

"What I mean is that with any birth, nothing goes perfectly and accordingly to plan. And with Hermione, nothing big and dangerous had ever happened. The worst she's been through was with Hugh. He arrived two week early and he was still very big, so she had the hardest time with him. And, it was lucky he was born early because otherwise, they would've had to cut Hermione open and that was her worst fear. They almost _did_ cut her open because Hugh was so big and there was very little progress with pushing. She pushed for _five hours_. And, oh gosh, the labor lasted forever…" She stared off into space, remembering the day Hugh was born. "Anyway," she continued, cutting off from her memory, "all of the stress on my part is mostly likely what caused the bleeding blood clot, the bugger. I was so heart brok—" She cut herself of and cursed under her breath. I looked over at her thoughtfully.

"Do you reckon it could've been my fault?" I asked her. My voice was low and dead-serious. "Because now that you mentioned heart-break, I see that… I could've been the root of it…"

"Don't think like that, Harry. Please. I didn't mean to say that."

"No, Ginny. This is good. Well, to an extent. This is eye opening. Because I'm never going to leave you again. Ever. There really is nothing to worry about. Just like you said!" My tone rose excitedly. Ginny smiled smally at me and patted my knee.

"I'm happy for you," she said. "But I still don't think you should blame yourself…" Ginny moved aside her pile of ink-written parchment and crawled on me. Her wonderfully sculpted legs straddled my thighs, her lovely chest right in my face, and her deliciously chocolate eyes gazed down at me; they were loving and rather suggestive.

I leaned up to give her a kiss, sliding my hands down her back to rest on her bum. I gave that a good squeeze and she kissed me harder. After a few minutes of this slowly progressing into something else, I decided things were getting out of hand, so I slid my hands back up to rest on her shoulders. I even lessened the vigor in my kisses and later, gently pushed her away from me. She looked at me with big eyes and pouted her lips.

"_Harry_," she protested and leaned back down to lick my ear.

"Ginny," I said seriously, pushing her back once more and giving her the eye. "We've got to get these papers graded. _Before_ tomorrow," I added as she opened her mouth to give a smart retort. She rolled her eyes and gave in, nodding solemnly. I leaned over the edge of the bed to retrieve and finish grading homework assignments, one of which included Lily's. I would see her tomorrow, so I could not put off grading these any longer.

Despite waking up early the next morning, I felt very groggy and drowsy. I lay in the bed for a while longer with my arm over Ginny's slumbering body. Her deep, even breathing calmed me and I nearly fell back to sleep. But I gathered all of my strength and mustered the last of my will power to sit up. The worst was over by then and I climbed out of bed quite easily to go and shower. Today was the day, I thought as I showered, that I would tell Lily about me and Ginny's engagement. I knew that she would be happy so there was nothing to worry about. The worst that could befall of my telling her is that she would insist on attending the dinner. But I could handle that. I would just say no.

Ginny was waiting for me when I got out the shower. She was perched on the edge of the bed with her legs and arms crossed. Even with her bed head and droopy eyes and slightly miffed expression, she was beautiful. I enjoyed looking at her, drinking in her beauty. It was intoxicating.

"So," she said with pursed lips, "you're going to tell Lily about our engagement… and against my better judgement, too…?" She avoided looking at me and traced invisible designs on the scarlet bedding. I couldn't tell for certain, but it looked like her eyes were watering. I hoped against hope that she was suffering from hormones. I went to go and sit next to her and I squeezed her knee. In my mind, I made a quick, last minute decision.

"No. I'm not going to tell her… _We_ are going to tell her." Ginny sighed and looked up at me. Her expression was unreadable.

"Harry—"

"No, no. Hear me out, love." I turned her face to mine and kissed her lips softly. "Listen to me. We _must_ tell her. _We_ must. Together. I figured that it's the first step to making this marriage work for the better. We need to start doing things as a family because families are in on all of the secrets. So… Lily should be in on this one at least. You can choose when we'll tell her that you're pregnant, but we will tell her." The commanding tone that was in my voice rang in the following silence.

Ginny recognized it and nodded, looking solemn. "Fine," she said quietly. "You're right." Then she gave my forehead a kiss before she went to the bathroom to take her shower.

"Shall I get the breakfast, then?" I called out after the bathroom door closed. When she didn't answer, I stood and left anyway.

My third through fifth year students were all buzzing with the news of the first Hogsmeade's trip date. It arrived around the usual time, the end of October, which would be next Saturday. They all could barely concentrate on the spells I assigned them to practice. I ended up threatening to give detention to a few, something they all knew Professor Potter didn't do. They quieted after my threat, but not a whole lot.

Thankfully, the first years weren't so enthused about the Hogsmeade trip, since they weren't allowed to go. They all grudgingly, quietly did their work. While they did, I enjoyed a cup of tea that my dear Ginny fixed for me. I had the entire block to relax. And, finally, the bell rang. I saw Lily and Erin hurriedly stuffing their books in their bags, stumbling in their rushing to leave. I had to act quickly. Activate secret agent skills!

"Miss Weasley, would you mind staying for a moment?" I said, a poor attempt at trying to sound formal to Lily. By now, I was sure the whole school knew she was my daughter. Both Erin and Lily looked up. I had to clarify which "Miss Weasley" I meant. "Er… Lily, I mean... Lily would stay after?" Lily huffed out a sigh and bit her lip. She ran up to my desk.

"Is it important, Dad?" she said in an undertone. "Erin and I have something important to do…" She spoke quickly. Her eyes wandered to my office door, where I was sure she saw Ginny. "Oh. You and Mummy want to talk to me?"

"Er, yeah," I said. "What is it you and your cousin had to do?"

"Oh, nevermind." She turned Erin and said she'd meet up with her in the common room soon. Erin rolled her eyes and stalked off.

"Right," I said. "Follow me." I went into my office and Lily followed me quietly. We walked in on Ginny stuffing something into our cluttered bedroom and closing the door. She turned to us and smiled, then sat in my seat.

"Mum!" exclaimed Lily and ran to her mother, who gathered her in a tight hug. "Oh, I've missed you!" She planted many kisses on her mother's face, which Ginny returned. "So what do you need to talk to me about?" Lily asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, your father proposed to me just this weekend. We're getting married!" Ginny flashed the ring to her daughter. Lily took in its antique beauty and the two gushed over it.

"Oh, Dad it's so beautiful!"

"Thanks," Ginny and I said together. She pulled me in for a quick kiss.

"Where'd you get it?" Lily asked.

I wasn't prepared for that. I stood there, thinking about what to say. Ginny turned to me thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Harry. Where _did_ you get it?"

"Oh, er…" I stuttered. "Well, your Mum gave it to me actually. She was saving it for you. It's an heirloom. She said it's been in her family for centuries, passed from mother to daughter."

Lily nodded appreciatively, raising her eyebrows and examining the ring once more. "Vintage," she muttered. "Wicked cool." I smiled at her slang term. I'd never heard that one before, and figured it must be new. I looked at Ginny. She was staring at the ring, an odd look in her eyes.

"Wow," was all she said, in barely a whisper. I doubted that Lily heard, but I did.

"So," Lily piped up. "Is this the big news?"

"Why, are you disappointed?" Ginny asked, a smirk on her face.

"No. It's just that I was expecting this to happen. Granted, not so soon, but… It's not so big to me." I tried to hide my amazement from them both, because it surprised me how accepting Lily was about all of this. Why wasn't she more angry?

"Oh," I said. "Well, there is also going to be a dinner this Saturday, at the Burrow. To announce our engagement…"

"But you can't go," Ginny quickly put in.

"Why not?" Lily insisted.

"Because, practically the whole family is going to be there, and there's not enough room as it is.

"Oh." Lily looked disappointed, but then she cheered up and flashed a big smile at us. "That's alright!" she said and advanced toward the door that lead to the classroom. "Erin and I were planning on going to the Quidditch match anyhow. Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff!"

"Oh yeah!" I said. I had forgotten about the match. "First game of the season, right?"

"Yep!"

"Wow, they're starting it off pretty early."

"Are they?" Lily asked, then she shrugged. "Well, it's about time! We've seen Gryffindor team practice and they're great!" She let out a giggle then added: "We fancy the captain."

I made a face. "Eathon Colbert? Lily," I said in a scolding tone. Lily blushed and Ginny understood my tone to mean something.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"Colbert. He's a fifth year in one of my classes. He also, uh, has his way of wooing young girls," I said in an undertone. I exchanged a meaningful glance with Ginny and then returned to Lily. "I don't want you talking to him."

"But _Dad!_ He's so nice!"

"So you _have_ spoken to him?" Ginny said, making a face as if something unpleasant were near her.

"He gave us some chocolate frogs once. Me and Erin. He's nice."

"He's fifteen Lily. He shouldn't be talking to such young girls as yourselves," Ginny said.

"What d'you mean?!" asked Lily angrily. She was quickly turning red.

"Just keep your distance from him is all. Please."

Lily sighed but nodded. "Fine. I'll be off then." With that she turned to leave.

"Now that that's over…" I said with a suggestive nonchalance. I leaned on the chair Ginny was sitting in and casually draped my arm over her shoulders. She glared up at me and rolled her eyes.

"What are you suggesting… Professor?"

"Oh just a short study session is all," I purred into her ear and she giggled.

"Alright then," she said in a low voice. She stood up and pulled me into the bedroom…

A half hour later, when we had had our fun, the wedding topic came up.

"They're going to wonder what date we've set for our wedding," Ginny said softly into my ear. Her half-naked body was splayed across mine with her lips at my ear where she'd been kissing me after we finished. Her red-lace bra was still on, clasped and everything. I hadn't gotten to taking that off. Ginny was quite impatient. "And I'd like to have it before it's obvious that I'm pregnant."

"Mmmm," I murmured in reply. I rubbed her back as I thought. "When will it be obvious?"

"In a few months."

"Ah," I said. I didn't like the sound of that. I worried that planning this wedding in only a few months would stress us out.

"It's easier on them," Ginny said, registering my short answer and the silence that followed.

"A wedding is a lot to handle. I'm just worryed that it might be too much for you, with the baby and Lily… and I'm working everyday…"

Ginny pushed herself up to face me. My eyes gravitated toward her chest. She either didn't notice, or ignored me. "Harry," she said, and I looked up at her. "I have six sisters to help me out, plus my mother and Lily. The most stressful part of all the planning will be the few weeks before the wedding, cramming everything in, making everything perfect. And then there's my dress. I'll have to have multiple fittings because I will have a bump by our wedding day. It won't be big though. But honestly, we'll get through this, better than okay. Okay? I promise."

That comforted me somewhat and I nodded. "Good," she said and kissed me. She moved to lie on my side and wrapped her arms around me. She rubbed my arms and soothed me. "Everything is going to work out fine, Harry. Just don't worry." I hoped that everything would be okay. I tried not to think about it and just concentrated on the dinner that was only in two days.

I got dinner from the kitchens and sneaked it back to our room where we ate it in relative silence. We graded a little bit of homework and planned the next few lessons after dinner. Then we spent a few intimate moments together and soothed each other to sleep. I dreamed a pleasant dream and saw Ginny's face, glowing in the midst of darkness. Then Lily's face came into view, and then another face. A boy's face… He had dark hair, a long, upturned nose, and big brown eyes. It was my son's face, with the eyes of his mother.

The son that I longed for.


	16. The Announcement

**A/N:** without the author's notes, this chapter is 6,232 words! Took for ever to write so you better enjoy it! And please review afterward! And you know I'm not Jo, blah blah, copyright, blah blah. Okay. Get on with the reading and the reviewing please! By all means, be my guest!

-janepotter22

**Chapter Sixteen:** The Announcement

"Three months," said Ginny excitedly as we prepared to leave for the Burrow. "Maybe less; maybe two…" She ran in and out of the closet trying to find the right outfit to wear. It seamed to me that her wardrobe consisted of mostly dresses and skirts. In the end, she chose a form-fitting black sweater that hugged her curvy hips, and an orchid corduroy skirt that flowed past her knees.

"Until what, love?" I asked her.

"Our wedding," she said matter-of-factly as she pulled out a pair of ankle-high leather boots.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I've owled Mum and she's already assigned certain duties. Hermione will help with my dress and the ceremony. Mum's in charge of food and ambiance; the flowers, the color scheme… And you and I will be in charge of the rings and the invitations and the cake and the wedding party…" Ginny gave a big sigh, a contented sigh. "I can't wait, Harry. I'm feeling really good about this."

I smiled at her. "So am I." I pulled her in for a kiss, sliding my hand to the small of her back. "Are you nearly ready?" I asked her as I pulled from her. I crossed the room to the mirror and attempted to do something with my hair. Ginny came to stand next to me and sifted through some drawers.

"Yes. I just need… to find… this hair flower. For my hair."

"I figured that."

She rolled her eyes at me and sighed. "Anyway. It's purple, fake and is magicked to a hair pin…"

"Well, maybe it's in the bedroom…" I vaguely pointed in the bedroom's direction.

"Oh. Never mind! I've found it!" Ginny stood up, grabbing her fake purple tropical hair flower with long anthers from the bottom drawer. She set it on the counter and pulled out her wand. She muttered a home-made spell, pointing the wand at her ginger hair. Glittery, purple light emitted from the wand tip like fairy dust, and her hair was immediately, magically, curled into large wavy ringlets that framed her heart-shaped face. Next, she took the flower and clipped it to the side of her hair, where it stood out quite nicely against the color of her hair.

"You look beautiful," I said.

"Thank you." Ginny smiled up at me. There was a knock at the office door, just as I was leaning down to kiss Ginny. I looked up, confused, yet hugged her body tighter. "Who could that be?" she asked me, as if I knew.

"I don't know," I replied, and hurriedly crossed into the office. The door was open and I saw Lily waiting for me patiently. I opened the door wider and she smiled and hugged me.

"Hello, Dad!" she said. "Hi, Mum!" she added to Ginny, who took my hand from behind me.

"What a nice surprise," I said. "Isn't the match about to start?"

"Yep. But I thought I should see you and Mum off. And wish you good luck, Dad. My uncles are a lot to deal with."

"Thanks," I said, my voice sounding feebler than I expected it to sound. Maybe I really was nervous about meeting everyone again, facing them.

"And give Gram a big hug for me."

"I'll be sure to," said Ginny.

"Well, I'll be off then," she said, and gave us both departing hugs and kisses. "Oh yeah, and bring me some leftovers. And Gram's butterbeer. And – is Aunt Hermione making blueberry pie? – I'd like some of that, please. It's excellent. Oh, and Gram's pumpkin juice if she's making that. And—"

"Slow down!" said Ginny. "I'll see what we can bring you from dinner. Is that alright?" Lily nodded. "Alright then. Now go on to your game before you're late. Cheer on Gryffindor for us!"

"Alright!" Lily said and she took off out the office to meet up with Erin.

"Wow," I said.

"I know. It's her first ever game. When she's excited, she talks a lot. Right. Well, are you ready?"

"Yes," I said and I locked up the office and bedroom doors.

We Flooed to the Burrow, where Molly greeted us. She looked a little harassed, balancing Norah and a bowl of batter in the same arm and hand. Her hair was sticking out in odd places, as if she didn't get a chance to properly do it, but it was initially pulled back. She lead us to the kitchen, which was filled with the current residents of the Burrow and with the aroma of cooking meat, stewed and steamed vegetables, and baking bread. Hermione was busy making seasoning some meat and pounding it to make it tender. Molly continued to hold Norah while pouring muffin batter into a muffin pan. Arthur Weasley was reading _The Daily Prophet_.

He set down the wizard newspaper when he saw me and his daughter. "Ginny!" he said happily and stood up to greet us.

"Why aren't you helping out, Dad?" Ginny scolded playfully.

"Your mother told me to keep out of the kitchen. But I feel just awful letting her do everything. She's been up for a long time, cooking the main course and then everything else…" He fell silent and looked at me. "Harry," he greeted rather curtly and stuck out his hand for me to shake. I grabbed it and squeezed it, feeling awkward and embarrassed. "I hear that you and Ginny are going to get married?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Weasley," I answered nervously. He eyed me, but it was hard for me to discern what he was thinking by his expression. I was almost afraid to make eye contact, but somehow I achieved that. But believe me, I wanted to look anywhere but in his eyes. I could feel Ron's gaze on me, too, feel the tension in the room as everyone tried to focus on their own projects. Ginny watched her father vigilantly, while Hermione and Molly pretended not to listen, although their movements were deliberately slow, and they were both very quiet.

"You be sure to take good care of her."

"I will, sir. You need not worry about that."

Suddenly, Hermione started pounding away at the meat, and put the hunk of meat in the oven. She walking over to where her husband stood and Hugh sat, eating candy at the kiddy table. "Ronald!" Hermione called for her son. "Come and help Hugh clean off the table! Your cousins will be arriving soon and you don't want them to think you're untidy."

"Alrighty you," grunted Molly as she set down her granddaughter. "Why don't you go and help your brothers." It wasn't a question and Norah understood that, walking to the small table solemnly, sitting in her tiny chair, just as Ron Jr. approached.

"Mu-uuummm!" he whined. "_Please_ don't tell me we're eating at the _kiddy_ table for dinner."

"There's no room at the grown-up table," said Hermione, brushing hair from her face. Ron started to complain, but his mother quickly set him straight, turning brusquely to face him and eye him with the threat of some type of punishment, her lips thin.

After the children were finished with cleaning off the kiddy table, Molly assigned Ginny and Hermione to making the pumpkin juice, and Ron and me to making the butterbeer. Arthur asked if he could at least make the rolls, and Molly gave him a dubious "Maybe." I followed Ron to the family room, where a great black cauldron was, along with the ingredients for the butterbeer. I hadn't noticed that before.

"How did that get in here?" I asked Ron.

He shrugged. "Mum probably summoned it into here when no one was paying any particular attention. I tell you," he said, "she's got a knack for house-hold magic. 'Mione, too."

"Yeah," I agreed.

We started on the butterbeer, which consisted of a lot of butter, butterscotch (which I found out was actually sap from butter trees in Scotland), and Molly's home-made Ever-Fizzing Sparkling Vanilla. When we had concocted the entire cauldron full of the butterbeer, Ron cast the heat-retaining charm so the butterbeer could stay warm.

"Now, just let that brew above a low flame until the guests start arriving and you've got your butterbeer. Wanna taste?" Ron asked as he conjured two glass bar mugs. They floated in mid-air.

"Sure," I said and grabbed a mug. I dipped it into the cauldron of butterbeer. When I drank it, I was instantly warmed from the inside. The warmth spread from my belly all the way to my fingers and toes. I relaxed, not realizing how tense I was.

"I missed you, Harry," said Ron. I looked at him. The butterbeer must've warmed him, too. He poked out his bottom lip, slit his eyes against the heat coming from the cauldron, and nodded his head. I had caught him in a rare and unexpected moment when his hard-ass façade was gone. I assumed that he only let Hermione see him for how he truly felt, for what he truly was. But he was finally letting me in and I appreciated that. We were brothers again.

"Did Molly or Hermione tell you?" I asked him.

"'Bout what?" he asked, furrowing his brow with curiosity.

"I proposed to Ginny. That's what this dinner is about."

"Oh. Yeah. Um, 'Mione told me." Ron nodded again. There was a silence. I couldn't think of much to say to him that didn't involve how sorry I was and how I would treat her the best I ever did. "I'm happy," Ron croaked out. I looked up at him, wary that he was going to start crying. Goodness knew that I'd been around enough of crying. Ginny cried now, almost constantly, though this week her hormones were the very happy kind. Hermione always cried. I figured those were hormones, too, since she just had the baby. And Mrs. Weasley always cried, too. I knew she was just an emotional person. But I did not need Ron to cry. Not until the wedding at least. Or until Hermione had another kid. I needed Ron to be strong.

"Are you going to cry right now?" I asked him. I couldn't have this. I told him about how everyone cried these days. He laughed, and his eyes seemed to clear up.

"I wasn't going to cry," he said. But I guessed that he was lying. "Unless Hermione _does_ get pregnant again. I don't think I can handle any more morning sickness, or any more of _her_ crying."

"Morning sickness?" I asked. I'd almost forgotten about that. Wasn't Ginny supposed to have morning sickness by now? Ron looked at me like I was crazy.

"C'mon, mate. You know about that! Y'know. Puking, nausea…" He shuddered visibly. "Everything they smell makes them sick."

"'Course I knew," I said. Which was the truth. "I just overlooked it. I haven't ever seen her…" I stopped talking abruptly. Ron didn't know about Ginny being pregnant yet, I was sure, even though I had a hunch that Molly and Hermione did.

"'Course you haven't," agreed Ron, but the significant tone to his voice did not suggest that he knew the morning sickness would start up soon. His tone alluded to something more dark that neither of themus felt like discussing. That was in the past. I considered asking how long the nausea would last, but that might be asking too much. Ignite suspicion. I did open my mouth to suggest going into the kitchen to help with the rest of dinner, but I was interrupted when the fire grate suddenly roared to life.

The brilliant green fire crackled for an instant longer than normal, casting the entire living room in eerie green light. The flames licked the bricks and sent a great, unexpected heat wave toward me and Ron. I was surprised when the three guests stepped onto the hearth, cleaning soot off each other. For an instant, my heart stopped, but there he stood. Remus Lupin. The Marauder who helped me escape. Lupin stood next to Tonks, his wife, and a tall boy. I assumed he was their son.

"Harry!" said Tonks happily. She threw herself at me, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back, patted her purple hair, which was now at her shoulders, down in wide curls. Tonks definitely looked older, changed, but she still was cool. After Tonks had moved on to greeting Ron, bringing along her son who was gaping at me, at smiled at Lupin.

"You never told me you were back," he said accusingly, but he smiled. He pulled me in for a hug, one that would rival the strength of Mrs. Weasley's hugs. I gripped him back just as tightly. "Had a nice vacation?" he said. His tone was sharp, cutting. I didn't answer him. "We'll talk later." I really wasn't looking forward to that. What if he punched me? Besides, this was a happy occasion. I didn't want talk of the past to ruin that. I nodded to him anyway, and he moved on to Ron.

I went into the kitchen and told everyone Lupin and his family had arrived. They all put down what they were doing and followed me to the living room. Tonks approached me with her son, shyly holding her hand.

"I want you to meet someone, Harry. This is my son, Remus Theodore Lupin Jr. Everyone calls him Remy, though." I smiled down at Remy.

"I've hear a lot about you," I said, which was true. When I was in Australia, and Lupin contacted me, he and Tonks told me how they had a son. He inherited Tonks's power of being a metamorphmagus. As I shook his hand, then, his eyes were an unreal color: orange, and his hair was navy blue. He had his mother's nose and cheekbones, but Remus's over all face. Remy was also very short and very skinny, but like Lily, he was born too early. In Remy's case, he was two months early, and born during the full moon. In a letter to me, long ago, Remus told me how much he regretted not being able to be there for his son's birth and cursed his… curse. He told me it was a pretty big low in his life.

"So have I," said Remy. His eyes were wide as he took in my appearance. Apparently, he _had_ heard a lot about me. I blushed a little and self consciously ran a hand through my hair. Ginny was instantly at my side. She gripped my shoulder and I gripped her waist. She fit perfectly at my side. She was made for me, just as the heirloom ring was made for her.

"Well," said Tonks, taking her son's hand and tugging him toward the kitchen. I've got to go help in the kitchen. And you can play with Ronnie." Remy looked up at me and smiled. He had subtly sharp teeth as if he were a young vampire, and even small side-burns that were uncharacteristic of a normal ten-year-old... I smiled back. It was endearing.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Potter," he said with worship in his voice.

"Please, call me Harry," I called to him as he and his mother disappeared into the kitchen. I smiled down at Ginny and kissed the top of her head. Her hair smelled today like rosewater and something else exotic. It must've been the purple flower. When she saw Lupin approaching me, she dismissed herself, muttering something about pumpkin juice. Lupin and I were the only ones left in the room after a few minutes. Even Ron sensed that we needed to be alone.

Remus clasped his hand on my shoulder gripping it tight, but not in a threatening way. "I'm disappointed in you, Harry," he said as we donned our cloaks and stepped outside for a little walk.

"You said that to me the night I left," I told him. "And you repeated in almost every letter."

"I forgave you, Harry, because you did not know that you were walking out on your unborn child."

"We both know I never would have left if I'd known."

"I know," said Lupin. We were silent as we walked the path to the orchard. I put my hands in my pockets, embarrassed. "I wept that night you left. Both Nymphadora and I." Remus hesitated. "I felt like I lost James all over again." I looked down. I felt even worse. "But," he said wisely. "It is now a thing of the past. But I wanted you to know, even though I supported you and I knew I couldn't stop you, I did not approve of what you did. You killed us all when you left. Even yourself. And… even though this is also a thing of the past, I regret not telling you Ginny was pregnant. She wouldn't let me. But that is the biggest regret I have."

By the time Lupin was finished talking, we had stopped. We sat on a nearby bench and talked some more. Our conversation of the past had become a thing of the past. And we were both glad. We talked about our current lives and left nothing out. Except for our sex lives. Those were private matters, sacred. I even told Lupin that me and Ginny were engaged and expecting a child. I told him how I hoped for a son, even if I didn't deserve one. Our voices carried for a long time, talking about anything and everything. Lupin was one of my best friends, all that was left of my parents' past. Close to the end of our conversation, the air grew colder, the sky a little more overcast.

"Promise me something, Remus," I said. "If you tell Tonks that Ginny's pregnant, that's okay. Just keep it between you two and me. Even when we tell the family, act surprised." Unspoken between us, we understood that this was secret for now, even if we didn't know why I felt the need to keep it secret. "I might tell Ginny that I told you."

Lupin nodded, standing to his feet. "I understand that you don't want the whole world gossiping, even if it is just family. You and Ginny don't need that right now." He smiled kindly down at me.

"Thanks," I said and stood up next to him. "We should head back then," I said. "Dinner will be starting soon, no doubt."

On the way back to the Burrow, we talked little. The beauty of the autumn was enough for us to take in and feast our eyes on. My stomach grumbled just as we turned on the path that led to the burrow's kitchen. I was really looking forward to dinner. I could smell the roasting meat at a good distance from the Burrow.

When we walked into the kitchen, we found it was packed with at least a dozen people, adults and children alike, making the kitchen seem much smaller than it really was. Ginny saw me and eased through the crowded kitchen, her hand protecting her belly though there really was nothing to protect at this point. I ran up to her.

"Don't make it obvious," I muttered so only she could hear me. She looked confused at first, and then I took the hand she held over her stomach and squeezed it. She laughed a little.

"Sorry," she said, blushing a little and looking sheepish. "It's just a habit that I picked up when I was pregnant with Lily. Living at the Burrow, there's always a lot of people around and… well…" I really wanted her to not make it so obvious what we were talking about. I looked around, my eyes slit and vigilant. "Oh Harry," she said in an exasperated tone. "No one is paying us any attention. So just _relax_." She stood on her toes and kissed my lips right in the middle of the chaos in the kitchen. Ginny pulled back, looking satisfied and settled on her feet again. Her hair looked brilliant against her purple hair flower and her black sweater. Her delicate hand slid up my chest to cup the side of my face. "I want you to meet the rest of my nieces and nephews."

Ginny took my hand, pulling me along a serpentine path through her sisters-in-law to the back door that Lupin and I entered. I figured that Ginny's brothers were elsewhere, doing a little male-bonding. At the back door was the kiddy table. Only four children sat there, though, two of which were Norah and Hugh. So there were two unfamiliar faces I saw. Norah hummed to herself and colored in a coloring book. Glancing at her work, I noticed that she was impeccably neat and stayed inside of the lines.

Hugh was sharing candy with a cousin, a girl who looked his age. She had brown skin and think brandywine colored hair in tight braids that swirled toward a poufy hair tie. The braids were graced at the ends with magenta colored crystalline beads that almost chimed when ever she moved her head. Her eyes were the lightest brown, her eyebrows naturally arched, thick. Her lips were full, even at her age, and her nose was long, straight, and wide. She was Angelina's and Fred's daughter, I knew. Fred was the only brother of Ginny's who had married a witch of color.

Across from the beautiful, brown girl sat who I presumed to be her brother. His skin was lighter and freckled. His thick, curly hair, though darker than Fred's, shown brilliantly in the light glowering from the window on the door. He looked older than both Hugh and his sister, maybe Ron Jr.'s age, but his cheeks still retained some of his baby fat. The boy resembled Fred the most, though his lips were fuller, hair thicker, skin a tint or two darker. Like their older twin siblings that I taught at Hogwarts, they were perhaps the most beautiful of all the children I thought I'd see.

"Harry," said Ginny, "I want you to meet Rory and Rhiannon." She pointed to the boy and then the girl, respectively. Rory looked up at me, but Rhiannon was in deep conversation with her cousin who had a bag of candy balanced on his lap.

"They're beautiful," I murmured to Ginny. She smiled hugely and gripped my hand.

"Hello," said Rory politely. "Who're you?" he then added.

"Your Uncle Harry," said Ginny. "And don't be rude," she added harshly. Rory apologized and then Ginny led me to the family room, where five of her brothers sat, which included the twins, Ron, Charlie and Percy. Ron was passing Rivenny to one of the twins, showing her off to his brothers who had yet to meet her. Lupin was there, too, with Remy on the sidelines talking animatedly with Ron Jr. Including the five men and Ron Jr., there were four other Weasley children surrounding them. The men had all fallen silent as I entered the room, holding Ginny's hand.

"Auntie Ginny!!!" yelled out two girls. The younger one had curly, very light colored red hair, it was almost blond. The older girl was a raven-haired beauty who I took to be George's daughter, because she had his nose.

"Hello!" said Ginny cheerfully, hugging to two girls. "Harry," she then said, turning to face me. "I'd like you to meet Phaedra, Percy and Penelope's daughter. And this is Sofia." Ginny's expression softened. "You remember my friend Angela, don't you? How she and George fancied each other? Well, she's the result of that union." She pointed to the red-head and then to the black haired girl, respectively. She bent down and balanced on the balls of her feet as she spoke to the girls. "Phaedra, Sofia, this is your new uncle, Uncle Harry." She stood up again and hugged me. I could feel the eyes of Charlie, Percy, Fred and George on me, burning me to the core, but I tried my best to ignore it and greeted the girls.

I couldn't really think of anything to say to them so I just said dumbly, "Uh… hi." I gave a feeble smile, which the girls returned and hugged me around the waist. But the looks that Fred, George, Charlie and Percy gave me made me nervous, and I retained a straight expression. Charlie looked as if he were trying his hardest not to hurt me, and Percy kept his nose in the air, discerning me over his horn-rimmed glasses, haughty as ever. The twins looked stunned, but I couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing.

As the room fell silent once more, Ginny beckoned for the two boys sitting at their fathers' feet toward her. "Now," she said, placing her hand on the shoulder of a short, red-haired boy with glasses so like Percy's. "This is Peter, Percy and Penelope's son. And this," she tapped the shoulder of the other boy who was Peter's height, "is Samwel. We call him Sam." I noticed that Peter was a little short, with red hair and a rosy nose. He more resembled Penelope than Percy, with his soft, relaxed features. Sam, with dark red hair, was tall for an eight year-old. He was George's only son, and looked a lot like him, except that he had his mother's eyes: a bright, clear blue.

Ginny spoke again, knocking me out of my reverie. "Oh, and of course you've met little Ronnie Jr., and Remy Jr. as well. They're best friends." I smiled at them and they waved back, Remy a little more enthusiastically.

"Hey," said Ron. "Don't call him Ronnie, he doesn't like it." Ron Jr. grinned at his dad.

"Well," said Ginny, "I've got to go and finish with dinner. It will be ready pretty soon… You all play nice with Harry." She eyed each of her brothers and then reluctantly left for the kitchen.

"Yeah," said Ron, jumping to his feet and crossing the room to me. He draped his arm over my shoulders flashed a smile at his older brothers. "Go easy on the guy. I gave him a hard enough time. Right Harry?" I swallowed and nodded, forcing a smile.

"P-punched me and everything."

"Wa-_oah_!" said Fred, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He opened his mouth to say something more, but Charlie interrupted him. His face was red with anger.

"I can't do this," he said angrily and stood up. He handed Rivenny to Ron, and then made his way to the kitchen to help with dinner. He was muttering furiously under his breath, and I caught a bit of what he was saying: "self control" and "beat the living hell" and "upset the ladies". As the door to the kitchen swung shut, I gulped at the lump in my throat. Merlin, my mouth was dry.

There was a long silence after Charlie left. I looked anywhere but at the three brothers I had yet to face. Just when I was about to stand up and flee from this seen to go and throw up, Fred spoke again. "Well, anyway… welcome back Harry." I looked up and forced my self to look into his eyes. By the grace of some obscure god, his gaze was not unkind or menacing. He smiled at me. My lips twitched into an unsure smile. Then his twin spoke.

"Yeah. We missed you. And don't mind Charlie, he's --"

"-- a hot head," they finished together. I smiled wider, happy that they could at least remain my friends, and remain themselves… and then came the inevitable question that I dreaded answering for fear of their reactions.

"So what brings you back?" The question came from Percy, which surprised me.

I looked around, my heart thumping wildly in my chest. "Ginny," I said simply and with confidence. "A-and I missed my family. Especially… Ron and Hermione… all of you." George nodded, satisfied with my answer.

"So you know about --"

"Lily? Yes. I do." My voice projected my feelings of regret loud and clear, though I didn't mean for it to. I looked at the floor, mentally trying to push those feelings out of my voice. Luckily, though, thank Merlin, the door to the kitchen swung up, and Hermione poked her head out.

"Dinner will be served in ten minutes, boys. You know where the bathroom is so wash up!" We all stood up in unison and turned to face the bathroom. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, stopping me. Then I heard Hermione's voice whisper in my ear. "Ginny's waiting for you in her room," she told me. "She's really nervous…" I nodded and surreptitiously headed up the stairs to Ginny's room. I saw her there, sitting on her bed and nearly hyperventilating. I closed the door behind me and sat next to her.

"Nervous?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I can't do this, Harry. It's embarrassing. They… Charlie hates you. I mean. Ron came around, but I just can't handle this. It's stressful."

"Yeah. You nearly broke my hand."

"I'm sorry," she said. Ginny took my hand and examined it. It was red and perhaps swelling. She took out her wand. "_Reparo_," she muttered. I felt a tingle in my joints.

"I feel a little better," I said. Ginny shook her head and lifted my hand to her lips, kissing it. She shuddered, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Not here," she said to herself. "This… is too much." She spoke to me, now. "I feel so sick. I don't think I can eat. We shouldn't stay. Let's just go."

"No, no, no. We should definitely stay," I insisted. I took her hand in mine. We agreed to not put her ring on until dinner. Surprise them all. I kissed her hand as she kissed mine. "We can do this. Alright? We have to."

"We can. We have to," Ginny repeated. She took deep breaths. Many deep breaths. Then she shook her head. "No. Harry, no. _No_! I'm… I'm really not feeling well." Ginny cringed and bent double, her hair toughing the floor, hands on her abdomen.

"Is it the baby?"

"No. I don't know. Maybe I'm just nauseous, but… Oh Merlin!" she moaned out in agony. "But it's not morning sickness."

"Have you eaten yet?" She was silent then shook her head. "Then maybe your body is punishing you.

"It is! Merlin it is! Harry… go and get me a pepto potion… from the bathroom. It's pink." I rushed and got her the medicine. She gulped what was prescribed on the bottle, letting out a big sigh.

"Feel better?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"Yeah," she said. I visibly saw her clamminess ebb away, replacing her paling face with a healthy flush. "Much better. Thank you."

We washed in the bathroom and then made our way downstairs. I helped her set the children's table, and then we took our seats next to Ron and Hermione, who had a bassinette next to her with a calm, wide-eyed Rivenny in it. At the very last minute, Fleur arrived in the kitchen, handlocked with a very tall and blond and handsome French man. She and her new boyfriend took their seats between Molly's seat and Charlie's wife, Audrey. Molly was shuffling about in the kitchen, followed her husband, Angela, and Angelina carrying hot plates of food to the dining table.

The matriarch of the household set a big plate of a whole chicken and then chicken breast surrounding it, in the middle of the table. The meat was perfectly browned with flecks of green herbs all over it. Chopped vegetables slid-off and surrounded the meat, sending my senses to heaven with the warm, spicy aroma wafting from it. Arthur brought over the rolls (which he didn't cook, but instead buttered) and set them at one end, while Angelina set Molly's batch of apple and hazelnut muffins at the other end. Next, Angela set down a bowl of Italian noodles with spinach and other vegetables beside the chicken, her curly black hair bouncing. Hermione's blueberry pie, butterbeer, white and red wines, beer, pumpkin juice, stuffing for the chicken, a bowl of meatballs and asparagus, wild rice, mashed potatoes with parsley and butter… they all adorned the dinner table after a couple minutes were set aside for setting it.

"This looks delicious, Molly," everyone chorused. Molly beamed around at everyone.

"Well, this is a special occasion." She turned her smiling face toward me and everyone's gaze followed. There was an awkward silence where Ginny gripped my hand beneath the table. We both smiled at everyone. I inclined my head and cleared my throat. Ron, who was on my other side, gave me a reassuring shoulder grip. "Alright," Molly then said, snapping everyone's attention to her once more. "Let's eat then…"

And did we ever. The food was passed around in a clockwise manner. First, slices of the chicken breast, then the noodles and vegetables, then the rolls. Ginny took a lot of the meatballs and asparagus, as well as the mashed potatoes. When the beer was offered to us, she took one lingering, desirous look at it before Molly cut off her refusal and insisted she have some pumpkin juice. She gave her mother a very gratified look, thankfulness etched into her features.

I, on the other hand, accepted the beer.

At the dinner table, everyone had something to say. They were all very close-nit and warm and loving. I found myself smiling as I ate, delighted not only with my full belly and the light buzz the beer was giving me, but the sense of family and home that emanated from each of the Weasleys.

Fleur introduced her boyfriend, Jacques, who was completely spellbound by her. She was also captivated with him. They both were very lovey-dovey, and I could feel Ginny scoffing to herself. It was a little sickening to watch: they were like teenagers. While everyone ate dessert, the blueberry pie and the muffins with some ice-cream, they made small talk with Jacques. I wasn't paying much attention, knowing that my time was coming soon. And even though Ron, Percy and the twins were alright with me now, I couldn't keep back the dread that was slowly taking over my senses. It was like I was sinking slowly.

The moment finally came, when I had sunk to the bottom. All eyes looked to me and Ginny, expecting. I snuck a glance at Charlie. His eyes were emotionless and his jaw clenched, which scared me more than if they were menacing. My fingers were suddenly grasped so hard my eyes watered. Ginny. She was nervous as hell. Scared. I used my other hand to get the engagement ring from under my robe. Then I wrenched my hand from Ginny's vice grip, took hold of it again with moderated firmness… and stood up. When she was standing next to me, I placed my hand around her waist and squeezed, cleared my throat.

"I want to thank you all for coming," I said. Merlin, my voice was shaking. "And to let you know that you were invited to this dinner for my than just my… return." I cleared my throat again and took Ginny's hands. They were so soft. I took her left hand and slipped the ring on. She stared up at me with adoration. "Ginny and I are engaged." I said as turned to face everyone again. They were speechless for a moment and then Angela smiled. Tonks shouted out a whoop and clapped her hands.

"Oh my God!" Angela said. She stood up and walked over to Ginny, hugging her. "Oh my God! _Oh my God!_"

"Can you say anything other than that?" asked Ginny in a breathy voice.

"No!" Angela said in a high pitched voice. When she pulled away from her best friend, she wiped tears from her eyes and said once more: "Oh my God! I'm so happy for you Ginny! And you Harry… my new brother." She shuffled closer to me and hugged me. Very tightly. She pulled back and kissed my cheeks. Then she tapped George on the shoulder. "Congratulate them!"

At once both Fred and George stood up and embraced me. "Couldn't have chosen a better candidate," said Fred gruffly. "Congratulations."

"It's about time," said George. Then they went to hug their baby sister.

Angelina hugged me next. I had forgotten how tall she was. She was almost taller than me. "Missed you, Harry," she said as she squeezed me. "Welcome back!"

"What do you say we toast to the occasion!" Molly said. She was standing and holding a glass of red wine. "Arthur, pass the wine around—"

When everyone had a glass of wine, even Ginny, Ron cleared his throat. "Here's to Harry and Ginny," he said. "But not just to them. To family. To love. To the newest member of the Weasley clan, Rivenny. And most importantly, let's toast to forgiveness." We were all silent, and then Ron drained the inch of wine in his glass. The rest of us followed, Ginny tightening her lips against the glass as the wine touched her mouth. I finished my wine with a couple of sips and sat back in my seat. Ron smiled down at me, his eyes kind and… forgiving. He took his seat next to Hermione, who was cradling Rivenny in her arms.

I slipped my hand beneath the table and found Ginny's hand. She interlaced her fingers with mine. After a moment I looked at her and saw that she was glowing. As it turned out, this dinner was not such a bad idea. I could just picture her thinking that, right this moment. She closed her eyes and leaned into me, kissing my neck up to my ear. "I love you," she whispered in my ear. "I love you so much."

**A/N:** I made up all those dishes. Personally I've never heart of meatballs and asparagus, but I like both so I decided to wing it and put them together as one dish. Anywho, this chapter was a whopping 14 pages (actually 13 ½) WITHOUT the author's notes. Right, well. Review… please.

-janepotter22


	17. Of Growing Girls and Forbidden Guests

_**A/N:**__ I am so sorry for the delay. I mean, when did I last update? That's right. Nearly five months ago. The good news is that at least I haven't given up on this story! And in case you all haven't noticed, I have a new story up. That really had nothing to do with the delay, rather than the getting up of this chapter. Anywho, review as I DO have a pretty good idea of what next chapter will involve… Alright well, review please and I once more apologize for the delay. Anyway… yeah. Also feel free to read my new story, When Harry Met Ginny. Thank you!_

_-janepotter22_

_--_

_**Chapter Seventeen:**__ Of Growing Girls and Forbidden Guests_

_I woke up the next morning to warm sunlight on my eyes and to a bubbling sound. As I rolled over to the edge of the bed to investigate, I saw naught but Ginny's creamy, freckled face in front of mine. She smiled and kissed my nose._

"_Good morning, my darling," she said in an angelic voice. I smiled back at her and kissed her lips._

"_What time is it?" I asked her in a gravely, sleepy voice._

"_It's a little after eight."_

_Oh. Right._

"_Mum sent over an owl about and hour ago. She said that Angela will be over with Sam and Sofia at ten."_

"_Here?" I asked groggily._

_Ginny crawled over to a cauldron that was bubbling a dark brown potion, magenta pink smoke wafting all around her. On the hard wood floor on either side of Ginny was a piece of parchment and jars of ingredients. "No, silly. They're going to be at the Burrow."_

"_For what?"_

_She slowly looked up at me from her potion with bulging eyes. "__Wedding plans_! We're going to go over the first of the wedding plans!" There was a prolonged pause and then she scoffed. "I can't believe you right now, Harry!"

"Sorry," I said. "Really, I am. I think I had to much ale last night. Forgive me?" I pulled her toward me for a kiss.

"How can I _not_ forgive you?" Then she kissed me.

"Exactly," I murmured against her lips. She chuckled then pulled back.

"I'm getting in the shower," she said and put out the fire that was beneath her cauldron.

"What's that?" I pointed to the potion.

"Oh. Nothing special. It's a tea potion that helps with the pregnancy. Basically, it's raspberry tea with rosehips, super-heated to get rid of the caffeine and other natural hazards towards the baby. It's mum's recipe."

"Ah," I said as I sat up on the edge of the bed. I rubbed sleep from my eyes and yawned. "Do you mind if I get in the shower with you?" Ginny smiled slyly at me and crawled up between my legs. She linked her arms around my neck and planted a kiss on my lips. "I'll take that as a yes," I murmured against her mouth. My hand raked through her hair, pressing her face closer to mine. She suddenly pulled away and rushed to the bathroom. As I undressed where I sat, the sound of the shower spraying to life sounded distantly throughout the room.

When I entered the bathroom, I saw Ginny's silky nightgown on the floor, along with her secret lace. I smiled when she poked her head around the scarlet curtain, her tongue slowly licking her upper lip, beckoning me. My body answered her call in two parts. Under the warm spray of the showerhead, I flinched as Ginny's ice cold hands came from behind to rest on my chest. Her hips settled just below my bum and her lips on my nape. Her hand groped lower… and then lower. I turned around in her arms so that her hips and groping hands had exchanged places. She gasped, slowly looking up at me. The drops of water on her lashes twinkled like diamonds. Hands, hers, ever cold and small, traveled up my back. The crooks of her elbows hooked under my pits and her delicate fingers rested at the nape of my neck.

Ginny closed her eyes, stood up higher and kissed me. One of her hands slid into my hair from the back and pulled. My own hands trailed down her spine, pushing her closer to me. I felt the familiar swell of her breasts as they flattened (to an extent) against my chest, and groaned out loud at how much I loved that feeling. "God, Ginny," I said into her ear, and kissed it then her neck, and I craned my own neck even more just to get a good kiss at her breasts. Her chest expanded and contracted, the motion rapidly growing more ragged, and for a moment, the only things I heard were Ginny's breath hitching and gasping and the spray of the water.

But suddenly there was a noise, like doors opening and closing. My head shot up and Ginny straightened her back, which I didn't notice was arched until then, and we both did not breathe as we listened to the intruder.

And then we heard Lily's voice, timid and lovely and… scared? She was calling out Ginny's title as "Mum" and her voice grew louder as she neared the bathroom.

"Harry," Ginny hissed, still slightly breathless. "Stay quiet and stay hidden while I go talk to Lily. I can't let her see us like this." Before I knew it, her body had slipped from mine and when I looked up, the only evidence of her leaving my arms was the light movement of the shower curtain. Despite her orders, I peered around the curtain, but only for a quick look. Ginny was slipping into a satin floral-print robe and was quickly tying it about her waist when the bathroom door creaked open. I quickly re-hid behind the curtain just as I saw Lily's head peak in.

"…Mum?"

"Lily what's wrong?" Ginny asked. I imagined that she rested her soft hands on Lily's small shoulders. A silence made me think that they had quietly moved to the bedroom, but then Lily spoke.

"Something's happened!" she said in a small, desperate voice.

"What, honey? What happened?" asked Ginny. Concern was evident in her tone, along with curiosity. "Did something happen when you and Erin talked to the Colbert boy aft the Quidditch game?"

Lily sniffled, but was silent. I prayed that she was shaking her head in a negative answer to her mother so that I wouldn't have to beat the living shit out of Eathon when I saw him on Monday. Then I heard Ginny sigh – in relief, and I was also relieved.

"A-after the game…" Lily began. I held my breath, really anxious to know what was wrong so that I could fix it. "I felt just awful after the game. I wanted to talk to you about it, but you and Dad weren't back yet. I waited in your room for hours and hours, but by the time you'd gotten back, I was feeling a bit better; Erin had brought me some hot chocolate to soothe me and it really helped…

"A-and then this morning, I felt even worse! I… I… I wanted the pain to end so much that I wanted to die, Mum. You don't understand!" Lily's voice was heartbreakingly desperate and I could tell she was crying. Frightened by the truth that she actually felt such a severe emotion, no doubt. And, if I was being truthful, I was a little scared by that, too.

"Oh, Lily, I think I _do_ understand. Yes, I know what's wrong."

"W-what? How can you?"

"Because. When I was your age, this happened to me, too."

"But I haven't even told you about the blood! All over my thighs. Look—" There was a rustling of fabric accompanied with silence. As realization dawned on me, I couldn't believe this was happening. So soon… "Mum. What's happening?"

"Well, Lily." Ginny's voice was shaking. "T-this just means you're not a little girl anymore. You're… growing up." Her voice was matter-of-fact and final. But small. And Lily pressed her for more information.

"This happened to you?"

"Yes. And it happens to every woman, Lily. Look, we've got to go change your underwear… Do you think you can go and get a pair from your room for me?" Silence again, and Lily must have nodded. "Alright, honey, let's clean this mess up—" Some more rustling. "Here. Put this there for now. It'll catch the blood."

"Why's the bleeding not stopping?" I could barely hear Lily, then.

"Just do it Lily. You have to hurry. Now, I'm going to take you with me when Har—your father and I get ready to go to the Burrow… Ah! I knew that would cheer you up! So bring a whole change of clothes when you get back. We'll settle everything at your grandmother's. Okay?" Silence, and then the shuffling of feet signaled Lily's exit.

A minute later, I heard the distant shutting of doors and then finally the bathroom door creaking to a close. Ginny's breath sounded, even over the spray of the water, as she sighed loudly. I pulled aside the curtain and she gave me a look and a shrug. When her eyes traveled to below my waist, she seemed surprised and dazed.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Lily started her period," she said simply, and approached me. She wrapped her arms around my wet waist and I slip her robe off her, rubbing and kissing her shoulders. She let her head fall back, her hair following in waves of orange and copper. Before she spoke to protest, she let out a low moan. She came back up as she spoke, cupping my face in her hands, pressing closer to me. Our faces were mere inches apart. "Lily will be back very soon… The common room isn't far from here, I'm sure…" We were both reluctant when I pulled away.

"I'll just finish my shower then," I said and stepped back under the hot spray. I lathered a cloth with liquid Old Spice soap and washed quickly. As I rinsed, I didn't do much with my hair, just combed through it with my hands. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist, the water still running, and went into the bedroom to let Ginny know she could have her turn. By the time I finished dressing, Ginny was out and Lily had arrived. Ginny put me into the office while she finished getting ready, Lily at her side.

As I waited for my wife and daughter, I organized my desk, which was becoming a mess, stacking the essays and lesson plans of each of the seven years in their designated spots. My hair air dried, becoming slightly wavy and a little annoying, but when Ginny exited the bedroom (clad in a long, cotton, flower-print grey-and-blue dress with a navy cardigan over her shoulders) she told me she loved it, and Lily agreed whole-heartedly. Both planted kisses on my cheeks and grabbed either of my hands as we stepped into the fireplace. Ginny threw the Floo powder and a second later, we stumbled into the family room of the Burrow.

Ron and Molly greeted us with "Welcome back!"s, tight hugs, and the brushing off of soot. Then entered Hermione and Angela, each balancing their daughters on their hips (Hermion balancing Rivenny, who was gaining much more color and life in her face). I saw Ginny murmur something in her mother's ear, and then Molly whisked her and Lily both upstairs. I was left feeling a little awkward, but then Ron pulled me aside and we went into the kitchen. There were two plates, presumably for Ginny and I, since Molly didn't know Lily would be coming, and I grabbed a sausage off the plate with the most food. Ron poured a glass of pumpkin juice for me and I gulped some down thankfully.

"So," he started. "What's with Lily being here?" I put another sausage in my mouth so I wouldn't be able to speak. Ron knew what I was doing, though, and didn't let me get away with it. "Just tell me mate! I've seen enough throughout the years that I can't get queasy anymore."

"Suit yourself," I said. "Anyway… Lily started her period." My voice was surprisingly too-quiet. That made Ron have a double-take, his eyes slightly wider.

"Woah," he said. I nodded.

"Lily was really scared. And Ginny's handling it pretty well. And me…? I just didn't expect this to happen so soon…"

Ron nodded, pretty much at a loss for words. I gulped down the rest of the pumpkin juice.

"So Molly and Ginny and Lily are all upstairs, having a little… I don't know what. Lesson? I guess… Ginny hasn't taught anything like that to Lily? I mean… y'know. About being a woman.'

Ron shook his head. "She doesn't like to talk about it. She wanted Hermione or Mum to do it, but they told her that she had to tell her herself. I guess she still hasn't gotten around to it, though… Well, she will today." Ron shrugged and refilled my glass.

"Thanks." Awkward silence rang in our ears and then it was interrupted with the faint sound of a shower coming to life. My stomach growled and I looked at my plate, still full with Molly Weasley's hearty breakfast. I sat down with a dull thud and dug in. Ginny arrived at that moment, crossing the kitchen to the sink and washing her hands. "How'd everything go?" I asked her.

"Well… where to begin," she laughed. It wasn't a happy, amused laugh, but rather and nervous, I-can't-believe-what's-happened laugh. "Lily was a mess, the poor dear, so I started a shower for her, and Mum found a stash of pads that she keeps for occasions like this. And I… feel like a failure of a mother."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I didn't prepare her for this! She was scared and in pain and I should've warned her a year ago! But I didn't…"

I stood up and gathered her in my arms, acutely aware that Ron was watching this. "It's going to be alright," I told her, rocking her gently. "I promise you. Now go and eat some breakfast."

"Merlin, I'm starving!" she said and plopped into her seat. She started stuffing her face and gulping pumpkin juice as if it were air.

"Slow down!" said Ron.

"Can't," said Ginny behind a mouthful of whole-grain hotcakes. "I'm eating for two all over again…" She stopped, realizing what she just said to her brother.

"What did you say?" he said.

"I said… I feel like I'm eating for two all over again," she said after swallowing.

"Well, are you?" he glanced sideways at me again. I looked away. I didn't want my eyes to betray the truth he wasn't supposed to know yet.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron," she said convincingly and then continued eating. "My point is that I'm starved."

"Oh…" Ron dropped the subject but I was sure he suspected. I glanced at Ginny who pointedly ignored me.

When she and I finished eating breakfast, Lily was already redressed and all the guests were gathered in the kitchen sitting around the table. Molly, Lily, Sofia and Angela all sat opposite where I sat, with Hermione holding Rivenny on my left and Ginny at my right. Norah was napping while the boys (Hugh, Ron Jr. and Sam) played in the garden under Ron's supervision. Molly had brought out her event scrapbook which contained dozens of pictures of flowers and plants both magical and non-magical, endless samples of cloth and a dizzying array of colors for us to choose from.

Molly leaned on her elbows, enthralled with the plans, Lily copying her movements. "Now," said the Weasley clan matriarch, "we only have so many weeks to plan this wedding, and then a few extra weeks for last-minute things and checking and re-checking… I figured that you two should at least get an idea of what you want for the ceremony and the reception, in regards to the color-scheme and flowers and overall theme of the wedding. Do you have any starting suggestions?"

I was speechless, taken aback with how calm and professional Molly seemed. Lily was spoke first. "Well, I've always wanted a fairy-tale wedding," she said with a smile. "So I was thinking that we could go with pink and orange, as those colors are my favorite."

"Lily, this isn't your wedding," said Ginny amusedly. She turned to her mum. "I really like the colors of the ocean, like blues and greens and in-betweens…. But the wedding will obviously bee during late autumn, when most of the leaves are gone… So maybe we could play up on the environment, like using earth tones…" She trailed off, lost in thought about what to do for the wedding. "Maybe not earth tones," she concluded. "Maybe… maybe we could do dark blue and dark purple and silver… Or maybe Gryffindor colors… Oh I just don't know! I always thought I'd know…" She pulled Molly's event book toward her, flipping through the pictures of the flowers. Her nose was buried in the book and a silence settled over the inhabitants of the kitchen until she finally said, "I figure, since we're having the wedding in December, we should stick with a wintry theme; stick with cool colors. So I really like the white roses… with a blue flower. But white is too bright… Maybe an off white for the roses?"

"I agree," said Lily at once.

"Ivory would give everything a more antiquated atmosphere. I think that would be very romantic," said Angela. Her voice was a wistful breath and I thought back to the ceremony of her union with George. She, no doubt, was reminiscing as well. She and George married right when Angela and Ginny graduated from Hogwarts. They were young and stupidly in love, but now their married had lasted eighteen years so far.

"Okay, so we have roses. What other flower would you like to be blue?" asked Molly.

"Oh I loved the orchids that Hermione had. I know that hers were white, but it shouldn't be too difficult to get blue orchids right?"

"Right."

"I'm free to go dress shopping whenever you're ready, Ginny," said Angela with much enthusiasm. She gave a big grin and then added, "I know this wonderful new bridal gown shop. It's called Begonia Bowman's Bridal Boutique. It sells every and any kind of bridal apparel – even tuxedos, Harry," she said while glancing at me. "Accessories, too."

"Wow," said Hermione. "How do you know all of this?"

"I did my research last night after you told us you were engaged. They've got amazing prices." She laughed. "I annoyed George so much. Oh you should've seen it!"

"Can I help you, Mum?" asked Lily.

"Of course you can, Lily."

"I want to help, too," said Sofia, who was only a year younger than her cousin.

"You all should go today," put in Molly, folding her book closed. "And Ginny, don't pretend you haven't got a clue about what you want because every woman dreams of her wedding day. You should go."

"Oh, Ginny," said Hermione, "it would useful to start shopping today for the dress." She and Ginny gave each other significant looks. My suspicions that Hermione knew about Ginny being pregnant were confirmed when I saw that.

"You're right," said Ginny to both her mother and sister-in-law. "So let's go."

"Yesss!" said Lily, the first to stand up and knocking over her chair.

"Alright then," said Angela at the same time that Hermione stood and announced that she should change Rivenny and pack before they left.

"I'll go tell Ron that we're leaving then," I suggested as I was the last person to part my seat. Each of the girls or women looked at me as if I were crazy. Even Rivenny slanted her brows at me although I'd give her the BOD as she was most likely concentrating on making a poopy.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious.

"Harry," said Ginny softly as if I were lying in my deathbed and couldn't handle loud voices. "You can't go."

"Well why the bloody hell not?"

Ginny sighed, with this look on her face that clearly expressed her frustration. "Merlin, Harry, everyone knows that you can't see the bride in a wedding dress. Not that I'd be wearing one today but… still."

"It's in that nonexistent book, the unwritten rule that it's bad luck to do things like that," explained Lily.

"Oh!" I said. "Yeah, sure. I'll just… whatever."

Hermione re-entered the kitchen, carrying a Rivenny-laden car seat and a diaper bag. She set both down on the floor at Molly's feet and went to go say goodbye to her husband.

"I'll just go, then" I said. "It's probably for the best that I can't go, since I've got a lot of work to do back at the school." I gave Ginny and Lily hugs. "Should I meet you both back here…?"

"Sure that would be great. Just meet us back by… What time is it?"

"Nearing eleven," replied Molly.

"Yeah, be back by one or two. Shouldn't take us long, really." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Should I be waiting with lunch, then?" asked Molly, her voice descendoing as I entered the family room to Floo back to my office.

In a dizzying array of green light and glimpses into others' lives, I stumbled into my office once more…

But it wasn't empty as I had expected it to be. A woman with red hair in wet waves dripping water from her chin to the floor sat on my desk, one long exposed leg crossing over the other thigh. She wore a peacoat that was barely longer than the pleated skirt that she wore, a self-cut white tee shirt barely covering her breasts. As she looked up at me, tears streaked down her face. She jumped off the desk, landing on painful-looking red stilettos and trailing a few papers behind her. "Harry," she whined as she approached me.

"Priscilla. What's wrong?" She hugged me and I did not pull away, patting her back. Her coat was wet and I figured it was raining. I glanced behind me and saw that it was foggy outside, moisture formed on the outside of my diamond-paned windows.

"Tom! H-he left!"

"Who's Tom?"

"That day at the Three Broomsticks… the guy that I was with was Tom. I t-told him. I shouldn't have told him!"

"Told him what?"

Priscilla huffed and threw her purse onto the floor. The chain strap scraped the hard-wood floor of the office and I inwardly cringed. "I'm pregnant," she hissed out, and a fresh wave of mascara tears streaked down her face.

I did not know what to say, but I sighed. Why did it seem that everyone was getting pregnant? I opened my mouth, then closed it.

"No," she said cuttingly sarcastically. "It's not yours." She seemed to think that was funny and laughed. I smiled, thinking back to our relationship. "Actually, I was supposed to tell him that day at the tavern. I'm sorry I acted like that… Who was that woman you were with?"

"She uh… ah, she's my wife." She glanced at my ring finger and then frowned. I added quickly: "We're engaged, actually." She nodded, sighing. "How long have you been with this… Tom?" I followed her into the classroom, watching her step down from the dais and sit on it. Her legs were long, waning from their summer tan, as she stretched them out in front of her. She leaned back, unbuttoning her coat, making herself comfortable.

"Um. Almost a year."

"Do you love him?"

"Ah, I… I don't know… Since when are you so well versed in relationships?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I am? Well, I'm not. I've just dealt with a lot over the past month. The strength of my past relationships have been tested and so far, everything is going unbelievably well…" I found myself opening up to Priscilla in ways that I never thought I would. But she was such a good person, such a good friend that I couldn't stop myself. I sat next to her on the platform, leaning back to match her position. "I'm immensely lucky and not at all 'well versed'." Priscilla smiled, resting her head on my shoulder.

"How did you find me here anyway?" I asked her, genuinely curious.

"Queen Elizabeth." She didn't need to say anything more. She yawned, long, and shivered afterward.

"Let me get you something warm to drink," I told her. "I'll be right back." I stood up and left, a skip in my steps. _What the bloody hell?_ I thought. What was Priscilla doing here? Why was I _welcoming_ her? If I really knew Priscilla, then I knew that she had a scheme brewing in that head of hers.

I would have to be careful, I thought, traipsing down the halls toward the kitchens. I was lost in thought, absently returning greetings to my students who saw me. I entered the kitchens and house elves immediately came to my side, offering loads of different things. I silenced them all so I could order. "I'll have just a hot chocolate, thank you," I said. When I was handed the steaming mug, I could only think how hungry she must've been. If I knew her, she probably was starving. She was also pregnant. "And some pasta, too please," I added, thinking of her favorite food.

"What kind, Professor sir?" squeaked an elf to my left.

"Let's make it fettuccini," I suggested. At last I was handed Priscilla's food and rushed back to the classroom. I was given a few odd looks by students, ignored by most. It was Sunday and most everyone was rushing to finish their last minutes homework assignments.

Finally, I rounded the corner leading to my office and met the distance quickly…

However, I was met with another unexpected surprise. Erin stood in the middle of the classroom, staring at Priscilla who looked guilty and uncomfortable. When her eyes my mine, Erin turned toward me, a look of confusion on her face. I'm sure what she saw when she looked at me was a surprised face. Guilt, maybe. I wondered what she thought of me, with this woman in my office that was _not_ her aunt, by the evidence of her dress, and me with food. Nourishment. That had to mean something didn't it?

"Professor…?"

--

**A/N: Queen Elizabeth is Harry's owl, as Hedwig would probably be dead by now. She's also snowy, like Hedwig was. Please review. -jp22**


	18. The Web I Wove

**A/N:** I dedicate this chappy to Dawn. She demanded I updated and so… well it took a while. I also dedicate this chappy to Escape the Fate, for giving me the title for this chappy and ultimately the inspiration to finish it. there is a bit much dialogue and this chapter is not very long. But whenever i was writing it, I decided to wing it and write what came to my mind. So it may seem a little far-fetched, at least in my mind's eye. But I would like to hear what you think. : ) -jp22

**Chapter Eighteen: The Web I Wove**

"I'm so sorry, Professor!" said Erin quickly, her face red.

"Erin, it's okay--"

"I - I was just checking that Lily told you and Aunt Ginny about last night. I jus-- I'll just go." She turned to leave.

"Erin wait!" But she was already gone.

I turned to Priscilla, letting out a sigh. My hands shook as I handed her the fettuccini.

"Thanks," she said. "What was that about? She called me 'Aunt Ginny'."

"That… she's my… my daughter's cousin. And she called you Aunt Ginny because you look like Ginny with your red hair."

The hot chocolate in Priscilla's mouth caught in her throat as I said the word 'daughter' and she coughed violently. "I'm fine," she wheezed as I approached her, thumping her back. "I'm fine, really. I did not know you have a daughter."

"I didn't either. I just found out actually."

"Huh. So this… this Jennifer, she… never thought to tell you? How old is she?"

"Her name is Ginevra. With a G. And she's thirty-three."

Priscilla gave me a look. "Not the mother, Harry. Your daughter. How old is she?"

"Oh! Oh, she's eleven."

"So after eleven years, this woman never thought to tell you she became pregnant and had your daughter?"

"Well actually… I ran off." I blushed, embarrassed. Priscilla's jaw dropped and there was silence.

I'm confused. I thought you just now found out about your daughter. Why are you now telling me that you left her?"

"Because the night left was the night… hold on! Why am I telling you all of this?" I paced around the classroom angrily. Priscilla could be a really frustrating person. Let's get back to why you're here!"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Priscilla. You came to me so that I could help you… Now, what do you need?" I waited patiently for her to answer, but she just looked at me, angry, reluctant and dubious.

"Fine," she said, setting her food aside. At first I thought she was going to leave, but she didn't move. "Harry, I need a place to stay. And I don't have any money to stay in Hogsmeade, or for my own place. I really need your help." Her eyes bored into mine, serious and pleading.

The truth spilled out of me before I could think. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why?" Hopelessness had already invaded into her mind, I could see. Her expression was carefully blank.

"Because of Ginny. And space. I would let you, I really would but… there are already so many things going on Priscilla."

"I understand," she said quickly and stood up.

"Don't leave!" I said loudly. "Please just stay for right now. It's… I mean look at it out there. Just… stay. I'll think of something, alright?" She lowered herself slowly onto the dais and after a minute or so, picked up her food and resumed eating.

"Thank you," she said quietly with her fork aimed for her lips.

"Don't worry about it. You're my friend and you can come to me for anything. "

"I'm so glad I've found you," she mumbled.

"In your condition, Priscilla, I wouldn't dream of leaving you stranded."

I watched her scarf down her food and gulp down the hot chocolate and then I got an idea for where she could stay. Ginny wouldn't hear of letting Priscilla stay here; I'm sure she despised her. But now that Ginny wasn't living at the Burrow anymore, I was almost positive that Molly would let Priscilla stay. Almost positive.

"Priscilla." She looked up at me. "Go in my office and eat. If you want more, just call for a house elf to bring you something. They'll give you anything you want." She obeyed and rushed into my office. I followed, closing and locking the door behind us. "I'll be back soon, alright?" She nodded and made herself comfortable at my desk as I stacked all my work on one side of it. I patted her shoulder and Flooed to the Burrow.

"Harry!" said Molly when she saw me. "What are you doing back?"

"Something's come up, Molly, and I need your help. Well, a friend of mine, rather, needs your help."

"Oh, well tell me all about it! Come in the kitchen and we'll discuss it over tea."

I followed her into the next room and sat at the table while she brewed the tea. I used her brew time to gather my words, but I really wanted to move things along quickly… What if Ginny, for some reason, went to the school first and found Priscilla there? Merlin, I did _not_ want to think about that. Finally, Molly sat down, pushing a hot cup of tea in front of me. I took a sip and began:

"Okay. I have a friend and her name is Priscilla." I paused, expecting her to say that she knew all about my whore. Luckily, she listened intently. "She surprised me today, when I went back to Hogwarts. She was waiting for me in my classroom and I knew something was up. She told me that she's pregnant and needs a place to stay because her boyfriend left her. Because she told him she was pregnant. I told her that she couldn't stay with me, but not because _I_ wouldn't have her, but because Ginny won't let her. So then I figured: 'Well, Ginny's not staying at the Burrow anymore…' So. Molly will you help out Priscilla and let her stay here in Ginny's room? If there's… _any_ fees at all, like groceries, I'll pay for it. I've already decided that for as long as Priscilla needs it (and let's me), I'll pay for all of her medical needs. But she really needs your help, Molly."

Molly had closed her eyes, a smile slowly forming on her face as she listened to my story. "Alright, Harry. Priscilla can stay here. But you don't need to pay for groceries, alright?" I nodded and grabbed her hand, kissing it.

"Thank you, Molly. Thank you so much. I'll bring her right over, if that's okay with you?"

She nodded slowly. "But what are you going to tell Ginny?"

"The truth, I suppose. It's… the only thing that's right."

"Good answer. Now, I want to meet this girl."

I nodded and left for the fireplace, quickly Flooing back to my office. I stepped out of the grate, expectant and excited, but I didn't see Priscilla there. Her plate was scraped clean and her mug was barren of hot chocolate. "Priscilla?" I called out. She didn't answer. The door to my bedroom was ajar slightly and caught a glimpse of her red hair. She was sleeping.

Poor girl, I thought. She's going through so much and she feels like she's alone… And she is. If I knew any better, I knew that I couldn't be there to support her. I would end up hurting her, because I wouldn't be able to offer the kind support she needed…

I walked into the bedroom and shook her gently out of her slumber. "Priscilla, I've found a place for you to stay," I told her once she came to.

"What? Really? Oh, Harry that's great! Thank you!" she reached up to hug me and obliged half-heartedly. I felt like Ginny could walk in at any moment and she see me like this, like a betrayal or something. I pulled out of the hug quickly and walked towards the office.

"We should get going, then." It was more than a suggestion and Priscilla eagerly climbed out of the bed and followed me. She retrieved her now dry coat from the back of the chair and we Flooed back to the Burrow.

Molly met us there, all warm smiles. At first, Priscilla was unsure of herself, but Molly really set the mood with her positive attitude and Priscilla relaxed. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here. You have no idea what this means to me."

"It's no problem really. I helped my daughter in a similar situation years back," said Molly, smiling too widely as glanced at me.

"Oh, I heard." There was a bit of an awkward silence, and then Priscilla thankfully broke it. "It smells amazing in here," she said, taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes.

"Thank you. I'm making soup and sandwiches for lunch. They're actually done. I'll show you to the room you'll be staying at, and then you can get settled and meet us all for lunch. The girls should be back soon…"

They went upstairs and there was quite a bit of shuffling. When Molly returned, Ron came with her.

"Who's the carrot top in Ginny's room?" he asked me. I snorted, his humor relieving some of my tension.

"You remember Priscilla?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well she needs a place to stay. She's pregnant and her boyfriend dumped her. Your mum decided to help out."

"Hmm." Ron nodded then thumped my back. "You know, Ginny's sill going to give you crap about this."

"I know," I said, looking at the floor. "I wish she would hurry back and get it over with."

"She does _not_ like Priscilla."

"I know. But what can I do?"

"Speak of the devil," muttered Ron, when the kitchen door opened and in walked Ginny, flanked by her new entourage.

"Hey Mum!" said Ginny, clearly in a good mood. Ron chuckled darkly behind me and walked into the kitchen, the door swinging behind him. I followed and Ginny was surprised to see me. "Harry what are you doing here?"

"Something came up…" My reply was swallowed by the sound of Hermione stumbling in with Rivenny.

"Lily go help your aunt get the baby situated. Mum it smells _good_! You made my favorite?"

"Of course now, sit, eat. All of you. I'll take care of the baby and Harry and Ron will serve you the food."

"Oh, Ronald, that's so sweet!" crooned Hermione, and she smiled warmly at him.

Ron blushed and we went to get the plates and bowls.

"Getting some tonight," he mumbled. "Merlin if she gets pregnant, I'll shoot myself." I snorted again and as we set the table I was holding my hysteria back, my ribs hurting. Once the food was served to them, Ron and I served ourselves and sat next to each other. The girls, well, women started discussing their trip to the bridal boutique.

"We found a dress," Ginny told me.

"Mum, don't tell him!" Lily protested loudly.

"I'll just need to get a few fittings. I'm gaining weight like crazy these days." Ginny bit into her tuna sandwich, taking a considerable amount out of it, as if to prove her point. "I'm so excited!" she said through her chewing, then took a swig of pumpkin juice to wash it all down.

"You'll love it, Harry," said Hermione, her voice a vague whisper. "You'll want to just take it right off." Ron coughed and choked on his pumpkin juice. Even Molly was amused. Ginny turned red.

"Hermione!"

"What?" Ginny didn't say anything. She just glared at her sister-in-law, her ears burning.

"So, Harry," said Ginny in an attempt to deflect the attention from herself. "What came up that you had to come back to the Burrow?"

It was my turn to turn red, and Ron was no longer laughing. Everyone was curious. "W-well," I stammared. "Something came u-up."

"I'm well aware of that Harry. _What_ came up?" Ginny giggled.

"Oh. Well a friend just stopped by. She uh, she needs some help and Molly is willing to let her stay here, at the Burrow…"

Ginny seemed confused by what I was saying. "Who is staying here?"

Merlin, I did not want to have this conversation. Why didn't I just say that we have this conversation later? I debated over whether I should tell the truth or make something up. But my fate was decided for me, right then, when Priscilla traipsed into the kitchen. I didn't see her at first as she was behind me, but the look of horror on Ginny's and Hermione's faces told me all that I needed to know.

Ginny stood up in an angered fervor, her brows meeting and her mouth set in a defensive scowl. "_What is she doing here_?" she hissed at me, still looking at Priscilla. I saw her hands form fists and stood as well, though I highly doubted she'd start throwing punches. Ginny's expression changed at once from pissed to hurt, then pissed once more.

"Now, Ginny," I began. "This is what I've been trying to tell you. Priscilla is in trouble. She's been put out of her home and… and she's in dire need of my help. Now I can't just turn the other cheek. No matter what you believe… she's my friend. Your mother has agreed to let Priscilla stay here, free of charge."

Ginny's expression did not change. She just glared at Priscilla while ignoring me. I looked to Priscilla who was looking at the floor, appearing properly dejected and even ashamed. I looked for a moment from Ginny to Priscilla and then to Ginny once more. Why couldn't she just look past her prejudices and events of the past? Then I became angry with myself for ever thinking this would be something easy to do. I looked to Ron, who averted my gaze, and to my daughter and niece, who were both too young to be witnessing something like this. And then I just had to leave. The atmosphere in that kitchen of so many negative emotions was suffocating and I desperately needed fresh air.

I stormed out of the house and into the front yard. The sky was overcast with ominously grey-black clouds, the storm over at Hogwarts moving quickly south. But I didn't care. I pictured in my mind a place that promised peace of mind. Then I turned on the spot and apparated there.


End file.
